Saiyan Upbringing
by RyuMandruleanu
Summary: Gohan grows up acting more like a saiyan. Experience a world where Gohan isn't so naive and innocent in the world. ABANDONED
1. Prologue

In this fic, Gohan grows up acting more like a saiyan with a greater desire to fight. Major OOC on Gohan's part.  
  
Disclaimer-why do I have to bother typing this? Oh yeah, I don't want to get sued (like anybody actually would). I own nothing relating to this story or DBZ except for some video games.  
  
*****************  
  
There are 3 types of people in this world. Those who can count, and those who can't.  
  
Prologue  
  
Goku was standing by his wife's side, giving support as Chichi was giving birth. He didn't really like being in a hospital with all the white walls, afraid that someone would give him a shot. He shuddered at the thought of needles. Instead of his usual carefree grin, his face showed some discomfort with how hard Chichi was gripping his hand.  
  
"Ok, breath in and push," instructed the doctor.  
  
Chichi's painful cries filled the hospital with the force of the baby saiyan trying to get out. She gripped Goku's hand tighter to try and relieve some pain, but not succeeding in anything other than hurting Goku more.  
  
With a final push, Chichi heard the wails of her newborn child and allowed a relieved smile to cross her face. She felt the perspiration drip from her forehead after the tiring work and wanted nothing more than to rest and recover some of her energy.  
  
"Congratulations!" the doctor exclaimed. "You now have a healthy baby boy." Chichi and Goku were both excited to hear the news and couldn't wait to show off their son to the rest of the gang. "I am however, curious as to the brown, fuzzy tail the child has and what should be done with it," the doctor concluded.  
  
"Leave it be," answered Goku. "He'll want to keep it to help him at first. It sure helped when I was young; I did everything with my tail. Too bad it had to be removed, I really enjoyed having it."  
  
The doctor just gave a skeptical glance at Goku before nodding his head and doing some final checkups on the baby before giving him to Chichi.  
  
"He looks just like you, Goku," Chichi pointed out. "He has your eyes and hair. What do you think we should name him?"  
  
Goku looked thoughtful for a moment, and then grinned and responded, "I'm not sure but can I get something to eat first, I'm starving!"  
  
A vein bulged on Chichi's forehead and she yelled back, "We have a nameless child here and all you can think about is FOOD!?" Her frying pan magically appeared in her hands and she brought it down on Goku's head.  
  
"OWWWW, what'd you do that for?"  
  
"For goodness sake Goku, sometimes you're too naïve for your own good. I don't know how Gohan managed to deal with you all the time with how you act." The baby, who was playing with his tail, perked up when he heard the name Gohan. Chichi, who noticed this, immediately asked in her babyish voice, "Oh, does my little baby like the name Gohan?" After a gleeful cheer from the child, Chichi continued, "Yes he does. I guess we'll call you Gohan."  
  
Goku took Gohan from Chichi and felt the small tail wrap around his wrist. "Gohan, huh? I like it. And later you'll grow big and strong just like your dad and be a great fighter."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chichi bellowed. "My baby is NOT going to grow up as some muscle-bound freak! He will be a really smart and obedient little boy and will grow up to be the world's best scholar. He'll get into college, get a job, and then get married and give me some beautiful grandchildren." Goku took one look into her eyes and could see the stars forming in her eyes as she planned Gohan's perfect life for him.  
  
"Aren't you getting a little bit ahead in his life Chi?" Goku queried. "Maybe he will want to do something else."  
  
"Of course he won't. He'll be a good boy and not want to fight all the time like his father and friends, right Gohan?" Gohan, who was once again playing with his tail, looked at Chichi and tilted his head the side with a look of utter confusion in his obsidian eyes and blinked a couple times. Since his attention was elsewhere, Gohan failed to notice that his grip was unconsciously tightening on his tail until he felt a lot of pain course through his body and immediately began wailing.  
  
"Shhhh, it's okay Gohan," Goku comforted him. In order to try and divert his attention, Goku began rubbing his fingers across Gohan's nose, only to have Gohan grab the finger with his little hand. Goku's face showed the pain he was feeling from the chibi's grasp. "Wow, you sure do have a strong grip don't you?" Gohan merely laughed in response.  
  
"Okay I think it's time for you to leave sir," the doctor stated upon his return. "Your wife needs a good nights rest and she can go home tomorrow."  
  
**********  
  
It had been a little over a year since Gohan's birth and he was growing up like any other baby would, with the exception of his tail. Like his father, his hair seemed to defy gravity as it stuck up at odd angles. He was already beginning to learn how to read and talk and would often make some weird noises that sort of sounded like a language, but they couldn't understand it and just assumed it was a baby language of some sort. To Chichi's disappointment, Gohan's first word was "fight" followed by a saiyan's favorite word, food.  
  
"Anii rotzeh ohel!!!!" Gohan wailed.  
  
"Chi, I'm hungry, when's lunch?" Goku complained.  
  
"When it's done, now quit complaining and clean up first," Chichi responded. "And after lunch I can start Gohan's tutoring!"  
  
The chibi looked at his mother disappointedly and muttered, "Anii low rotzeh liilmode. I fight."  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" Chichi bellowed. "You are not going to fight and be a delinquent like your father. You'll study everyday and become the smart and won't want to fight." Goku looked up from his food at hearing his name, but, seeing as the comment wasn't directed at him, just resumed stuffing his face.  
  
After lunch, Chichi took Gohan up to his room and gave him some workbooks to begin his education and then went back downstairs to clean the dishes. Gohan looked at the books and scowled at them.  
  
Instead of going into them to work, he just sat down, closed his eyes and concentrated sort of like he was meditating; not that a one year old has enough patience to do so.  
  
********  
  
This routine continued for the next couple of years with Gohan occasionally studying but mostly training himself. He had even accidentally learned how to fire a ki blast one day but was fortunate enough that his dad had been in the room at the time and got blamed.  
  
Goku, realizing it had been awhile since he had seen his friends, decided to go visit them and introduce them to Gohan. Chichi, not caring too much to see them decided to stay at home. He got dressed in his usual orange gi, blue undershirt and belt, and his boots. Gohan was wearing a green jacket and yellow pants, the frown on his face showing his displeasure at wearing the clothes.  
  
"NIMBUS!!!!!!!!!" Goku called. As the cloud came to a stop in front of him, he grabbed Gohan and put him on the cloud. Sensing that everyone was at Master Roshi's, Goku headed there.  
  
Upon his arrival at the island, Gohan nervously looked around at the people on he saw. There was a short, bald guy with dark eyes and six dots on his forehead wearing a uniform exactly like his dad's, another bald man with dark eyes who was wearing a purple turtle shell on his back over his yellow jacket and blue pants, a woman with blue hair pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes in a red dress, a blue floating cat, a tall man with black eyes and short black hair with two scars on his face also wearing a similar uniform to what he usually saw his dad in, and finally a pig in brown trousers and a white shirt. When they got close enough, he heard his dad's friends calling to him.  
  
"Hey Goku," called Krillin. "How's it going, bro?"  
  
"Oh Goku, it's so good to see you again," Bulma said while giving Goku a hug. "Umm... Goku, who's the kid? Are you babysitting or something?"  
  
"I'm fine Krillin. And the kid is my son, Gohan. Gohan, that's Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Puar." Goku said while pointing to each person when he said his or her name. "Go ahead and say hi Gohan."  
  
Gohan, who had been hiding behind his father, came out from behind him holding his tail in his hand. "Hi," he shyly said. He was a bit freaked out by how the 'blue-haired lady' was acting seeing as how she was so energetic, similar to his mother. He only hoped that she wasn't as annoying as his mother or didn't have rapid mood changes.  
  
"What a cutie!!!!" Bulma exclaimed. "He looks just like you did when you were a kid, Goku."  
  
Krillin and Yamcha were about to make comments as well when they felt a powerful evil force heading their way. The heads of those who could sense power levels immediately looked to the direction the power was coming from.  
  
"Who could that be?" Krillin pondered. "It doesn't feel like Piccolo's energy signal." Those who could sense energy agreed and decided to wait until the owner of the energy landed.  
  
They didn't have to wait long as a man with long, spiky black hair landed wearing some saiyan armor over his spandex shorts. They also noticed that he had a brown fuzzy belt around his waist looking similar to Gohan's tail. The stranger quickly inspected the group and came to a stop at Goku.  
  
"Kakarott, what are you doing? This planet should have been cleared years ago." He stated with disgust evident in his voice.  
  
"Who are you? What are you talking about? Who's Kakarott?" Goku asked.  
  
"You don't remember me? I'm your older brother, Raditz. You are Kakarott. Don't tell me you forgot your mission you idiot. Tell me, did you ever hit your head when you were a kid?"  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
"As a matter of fact he did," Roshi interrupted. "But what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Go figure," Raditz muttered under his breath. "Kakarott, there, is a saiyan warrior from the planet Vegeta. He was sent here as a baby because he had such a low power level. A saiyan's job is to clear the planet of all life so that it can be sold to the highest bidder. And what happened to your tail, Kakarott?"  
  
"I got it removed a while ago. And my name is Goku," Goku responded.  
  
"Pathetic, you have no sense of pride. However, since you're my younger brother, I'll give you a chance to make it up. I want you to kill 100 people on this planet by tomorrow and maybe I'll let you and your friends live.  
  
*************  
  
There's the prologue for you. I'll try to update again as soon as possible but it all depends on how motivated I feel.  
  
** Translations:  
  
Anii rotzeh ohel- I want food  
  
Anii low rotzeh liilmode- I don't want to study 


	2. Battle with Raditz

I know that the first chapter seemed to move through time a weeeeeeeeeeee bit too fast, but I figured that I should since 'so' much happens in those years. Yes I have Gohan knowing how to speak saiya-jin, which is really just the transliteration of another language (I couldn't think up my own).The explanation of how is later in the chapter. If you want a translation, look at the end of the chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: me no own DBZ  
  
**************  
  
Don't play stupid with me; I'm better at it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I would never kill any innocent people. I live to defend them." Goku stated.  
  
"Are you crazy!?!?" Krillin exclaimed. "That's impossible, even for someone like Goku."  
  
"Any saiyan baby could easily do that," Raditz proclaimed. "Kakarott is just a weakling."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!! I am not weak. And I'll fight you to prove it!"  
  
"Well I'll be, Kakarott does have some saiyan pride. However, a fight with you would be pointless. I would easily cream you. Seeing as you refuse to destroy these pathetic weaklings, I'll just do it for you." With that said he raised his right hand and began gathering energy into it. When he felt it had sufficient enough energy, he aimed it in a random direction and fired.  
  
Everyone watched helplessly as the blast streaked towards the mainland and exploded. Those that could felt over 200 energy signals disappear. When they looked back, they realized that Raditz was nowhere to be found and neither was Gohan.  
  
"GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" they called hoping he had just run inside scared or something. When they finally decided to feel for him, they felt his energy moving rapidly away from them with Raditz.  
  
"I have to go get my son back. I'll see you guys later." Goku said.  
  
"Don't waist your time," a new voice growled. "I already fought him and he defeated me easily. I also know that you're not that much stronger than me. As much as I'd rather not, I have no option but to team up with you to defeat that saiyan."  
  
All heads turned to see the green skinned namekian land in the sand several feet away wearing his usual gi, cape and turban.  
  
"I'm glad your going to help, Piccolo. I have a feeling that I won't be able to beat Raditz on my own. I also will need some help getting my son back. I really don't want to try to explain to Chichi what happened and why she no longer has her son," Goku said. Everyone else sweat-dropped at the comment.  
  
"I could care less about your offspring or saving this planet. I'm merely doing it because I intend to rule this planet and can't do so if someone else destroys it." Piccolo stated.  
  
"Fine, let's just go defeat Raditz and rescue my son."  
  
*********  
  
'If I can't convince Kakarott to join me then I might as well take his son instead.' Raditz mused to himself while holding Gohan by his tail.  
  
"Atah tamuut beyedai avi," Gohan stated, sure that his father would come and rescue him.  
  
'WHAT! How does this brat know the saiya-jin language? It was quite evident that Kakarott forgot everything, so how could his son know the language?' A smirk formed its way onto Raditz's face. 'Perhaps some of the information was somehow stored away and transferred to the brat, interesting. Maybe I can raise him as a true saiyan warrior.'  
  
"Quit your whining brat. Do you honestly believe that a saiyan such as myself could be defeated by a weakling such as Kakarott?"  
  
Gohan immediately was quiet and started racking his brain for a way to get him out of his current problem. He realized that he couldn't fire a ki blast since Raditz was holding his tail and he was feeling too weak to use one. He also had only learned how to clear his mind to some extent, not to do anything with it. Since he couldn't actually do anything, he decided to just try and stay conscious to further his training in riding himself of the weakness in his tail.  
  
Finding the area where his space pod was, Raditz flew down into the crater and opened his pod. He threw Gohan inside and was about to get in when his scouter showed two energy signals heading straight for him.  
  
'I should've known. Kakarott has come to try and defeat me; he even brought the Namek with him. Oh well. If Kakarott wants to die so soon then I'll be glad to do it for him.' Raditz shut the door to his pod so that Gohan couldn't escape while he was killing Kakarott and the Namek.  
  
As soon as Goku and Piccolo landed, Raditz looked at them with disgust and said, "So, I see you fail to realize that fighting me is futile. My power level is at 1206 while each of yours is a little higher than 350."  
  
"I don't care how pointless it is, I WILL rescue my son. I will not let someone like you hurt any innocent people," Goku stated.  
  
"You disgrace all saiyans, Kakarott. Saiyans do not defend such puny planets. Now then, prepare to die." Raditz responded.  
  
Goku and Piccolo glanced at each other and nodded. Goku removed his undershirt, boots, and wristbands while Piccolo pulled off his cape and turban. Raditz's scouter went off showing an increase in each of their power levels. He smirked at them somewhat amused by this.  
  
"So, you know how to hide your power level from a scouter, huh? No matter, you're still weaker than me even with your power increases. Might as well get this over with then."  
  
Goku and Piccolo each went into their fighter stances while Raditz remained standing. Goku and Piccolo both smirked before rushing at Raditz. Just before hitting him, Raditz disappeared from their sights followed by the feeling of pain as Raditz thrust his elbows into each of their heads.  
  
"What's the matter?" Raditz taunted. "Am I too fast for you?"  
  
"No way! I didn't even see him!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Of course you didn't Kakarott, you're too weak and slow to keep up with me," Raditz bragged.  
  
Annoyed of all the talk, Piccolo rushed Raditz throwing a barrage of punches and kicks, all of which Raditz dodged with ease. Taking advantage of the time, Goku prepared his attack.  
  
"Kaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeee...HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" The bluish-white beam shot forth from his hands straight at Raditz and Piccolo. Piccolo delayed as long as possible then flew away so the attack wouldn't hit him. After landing, Piccolo turned around hoping to watch the destruction of Raditz only to watch him casually grab the beam and toss it over his shoulder.  
  
"Is that the best you've got? You're going to need more than that if you hope to defeat me."  
  
Goku and Piccolo dashed towards Raditz throwing attacks anywhere hoping to land a hit. Quickly boring of the pathetic warriors he was facing, Raditz grabbed Goku's right fist as it came to punch him and swung him around into Piccolo. Raditz continued to spin holding onto Goku for a while until he released him creating a new crater where he landed. After releasing Goku, Raditz jumped out of the way of Piccolo's energy blast.  
  
Piccolo once again rushed in getting the same result as the last times he had tried, never landing a hit. Raditz ducked a blow and sent one of his own at Piccolo's midsection faster then Piccolo could follow. He then grabbed Piccolo's head and brought it down to meet his knee before blasting him away.  
  
"I think it's time to finish this. Prepare to die Namek!" Raditz proclaimed.  
  
Just as he was about to send another wave of energy at Piccolo, Raditz felt a huge amount of pain come over him and looked down to see a beaten and bloody Goku holding onto his tail.  
  
"Hehe..."Goku said weakly. "I remember... how much it used to... always hurt... whenever somebody pulled my tail. Piccolo, do you have enough... energy to finish him off?"  
  
"Yeah," Piccolo said dusting himself off. "Just hold onto him for a couple minutes so I can load my attack." Piccolo put his index and middle finger to his forehead and began concentrating to form the attack.  
  
"No Kakarott, please, let me go. I can change. I will learn your ways and protect this planet." Raditz begged.  
  
"Goku don't do it! He's lying to you."  
  
Goku couldn't decide what to do. While he was thinking, Raditz realized that the grip on his tail had weakened enough so that he could move. Acting quickly, Raditz kicked Goku in the face and then in his stomach, causing him to spit up some blood. Free of Goku's grasp on his tail, Raditz rushed Piccolo to stop him before he could finish his attack.  
  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON... FIRE!!!!!!!!!" The twin beams of energy, one spiraling around the other, sped towards Raditz. Realizing that he couldn't deflect it, Raditz dodged the attack before delivering a roundhouse kick to Piccolo. He followed it up by reappearing in Piccolo's path and kicking him skyward. He again disappeared and then reappeared above Piccolo, hammering him in the back with both of his fists.  
  
Looking at the damage caused by the battle, Raditz observed that both of them appeared too injured to continue the fight. Since Goku was the stronger of them, Raditz flew down to kill him first. As he landed and walked over to Goku, Raditz got a malicious look in his eyes.  
  
"Well, Kakarott, it looks like I've won this battle." Raditz laughed. "I told you that you didn't stand a chance and now I'm going to kill you for your betrayal to the Planet Vegeta and the Saiyan race." Raditz proceeded to kick Goku in the side repeatedly and to stomp his foot down on him, enjoying the sound of Goku screaming with each connection of his foot to the weakened warrior.  
  
After continuing for a while, Raditz's scouter started beeping wildly signaling a dramatic increase in someone's power level.  
  
"What!?!?!?!?" Raditz bellowed. "A power level of 1034 and rising. Who could have that much power?" Following the source of the power, he realized that the source was coming from the crater that his pod resided in.  
  
'The only person in that crater is Kakarott's brat. But the scouter showed that he only had a power level of 124 earlier. Oh, wait, these weaklings can raise their power level.' He glanced again at the crater to see a small form burst from within and land on the ground nearby. He was shocked to see that it was indeed Gohan and he had a murderous look in his eyes.  
  
"AAABBAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan cried. Gohan quickly rocketed towards Raditz gathering his newfound energy into his hands. Using Raditz's momentary lapse of attention, Gohan released the energy upward into Raditz without harming his father.  
  
"NO!! I will not be defeated by a half-breed!" Raditz exclaimed.  
  
After the release of the attack, Gohan fell down from lack of energy. Raditz also fell to the ground with a huge whole in his stomach. Looking at Goku, Raditz was pleased to realize that there was no way that Goku would survive very much longer.  
  
"I thought... you couldn't be beaten, Raditz," Piccolo proclaimed as he walked towards him.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Raditz replied. "I may die, but I also killed Kakarott which is what I came here to do. So I still win."  
  
"That's where you're wrong." At Raditz's confused face, Piccolo went on. "Unlike you, Goku will be back soon. His earthling friends will gather the dragonballs and wish him back to life, whereas you will remain dead."  
  
"You're... such an idiot, Namek," Raditz said with a grin on his face. "This scouter... also works... as a communication device. What you just told me... was sent to other saiyans like me... who will come to the Earth... to destroy you. You may have... gotten lucky with me, but... the others are about... ten times as strong as I am. There's... no way that you... can beat them... when they... arrive... in about a year." Piccolo watched on in shock at the new revelation and saw as Raditz stopped breathing.  
  
Piccolo averted his gaze past Goku, who's body was disappearing, to Gohan.  
  
'Amazing. That boy has so much power. If what Raditz says is true and more saiyans come to Earth, then he may be the key to destroying them.'  
  
Piccolo's sensitive ears picked up the sound of jet engines arriving and watched as several of Goku's friends emerged onto the battlefield.  
  
"GOKU!!!!" his friends exclaimed, searching around for him. Expecting to find him, they were shocked when they heard Piccolo's voice.  
  
"Goku is dead. The saiyan, Raditz, killed him. He says that more saiyans will arrive in a year that are much stronger than he is. I'm taking the boy with me to train."  
  
"NO, Goku, you can't be dead. You can't!!" Chichi cried. After her brain perceived the last part of the speech, her sorrow melted to show a face full of fury.  
  
"You can't take my son away from me!" Chichi yelled. "I won't let you train him to be a fighter like his father. He's all I have left."  
  
"I'm not asking for permission to train him I'm telling you that I will." Piccolo went over, scooped up Gohan in his arms and flew away.  
  
"Krillin! Yamcha! Go after him! You can stop him!" Chichi cried desperately.  
  
"No we can't. Piccolo is stronger than both of us combined. It would be pointless to try and stop him." Yamcha stated.  
  
They all just stood there and watched as the dot that was Piccolo and Gohan slowly shrunk until they couldn't be seen anymore.  
  
*********  
  
Another chapter complete (or the first if you want to get all technical on me), I'm shocked. I may be able to have the next chapter up by Monday but I'm not going to guarantee anything. I just realized that I skipped the first encounter with Garlic Jr., so just assume that the same thing happened as in the movie. I'd also like to thank those who reviewed, thanks.  
  
**I guess I'll translate what Gohan said:  
  
Atah tamuut beyedai avi- You will die at the hands of my father  
  
Aba- father 


	3. Training for the Saiyans

A/N: Gohan will usually speak and think in "Japanese". He will only talk or think in saiya-jin when he's distressed or insulting someone.  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own DBZ. Bummer.  
  
**********  
  
If at first you don't succeed, then skydiving is not for you.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Piccolo flew quickly trying to find a good place to train Gohan. He watched as the city turned into a mountainous area with no one around for several hundred miles. As he landed on the rocky surface below, he pondered on the best way to wake Gohan up. Spotting a small pond nearby, Piccolo smirked before throwing the kid into the water.  
  
"AHHHH!" Gohan wailed coughing up water. "What'd you do that for? Namekeem teepsheem."  
  
"Quit your complaining brat. We're out here to train for the two saiyans that are coming in a year. You have some special power and I am going to make sure that you know how to control it." Piccolo replied, ignoring what he figured to be some kind of insult in saiya-jin.  
  
"Special power?" Gohan queried. "You have got to be kidding me. How do I control it?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Piccolo said. "That's why we're out here."  
  
Without warning, he grabbed onto the back of Gohan's green shirt and flung him at a nearby mountain. Reacting quickly, Gohan gathered some energy into his palms before firing it at the mountain, both destroying it and sending him launching backwards towards Piccolo. Piccolo, not expecting that reaction, got head-butted in the stomach.  
  
"So, you have some training," Piccolo observed. "I didn't actually think that Goku would train you so young."  
  
"Humph. Shows what you know. I trained myself."  
  
'Interesting.' Piccolo thought. 'He learned how to manipulate his ki on his own at such a young age. This may be easier than I thought.'  
  
"Whatever," Piccolo nonchalantly replied. "I'm going to leave you for the next six months and all I want you to do is survive. If you survive then I'll train you myself for the next six months."  
  
"Are you crazy?!?!" Gohan shrieked. "How am I supposed to survive out here on my own for six months?"  
  
"Figure it out." With that said, Piccolo flew off to meditate and become stronger.  
  
"Just great," Gohan commented sarcastically. "Not only does he tell me to survive in the middle of nowhere, he just leaves me alone out here. Oh well. Might as well find myself a place to camp out in while I'm stuck here."  
  
Gohan searched around and discovered that there were a few trees, none of which provided good shading from the blazing sun or if it were to rain. Searching along the mountains, he found several small, damp caves. Since there was nowhere better to stay he went inside of the cave to relax a bit, still not completely recovered after throwing the blast at Raditz earlier.  
  
'At least I won't have to worry myself about studying for the next year. I guess I'll just work some with my mind.' Sitting himself down, Gohan crossed his legs and rested his elbow on his knees. He then closed his eyes and began to concentrate.  
  
He continued meditating until the ferocious growl of his stomach told him he was hungry. "Oh yeah," he remarked aloud. "I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning. Now where am I supposed to find any food around here?"  
  
Searching the trees, he discovered that none of them had any fruits on them whatsoever. Using his nose to try and smell some food, he only got the scent of some animals in the area.  
  
"Looks like I'm hunting for food tonight." Gohan said.  
  
Following his nose, Gohan continued moving closer to the animals. When they were within viewing range, he realized that they were tyrannosaurus rexes. Since he only had some basic ki blasts, Gohan aimed and fired at where he assumed its brain would be. He grimaced in disgust as he had put too much energy into the blast and blown its head right off of its body.  
  
'This should hold me over for a couple days.' He thought happily.  
  
Grabbing the T-rex by his tail, Gohan pulled it back to his cave and threw it in. He walked in afterwards and ate some of its tail.  
  
After dinner, Gohan decided to do some physical training so he removed his green shirt and wrapped his fuzzy tail around his waist. He started off with a warm up by doing two hundred pushups and crunches. After finishing them, he went on a short run. Tiring himself early, he walked briskly back to his cave to sleep.  
  
As he was heading back, he noticed, with curiosity, that he had a shadow. Looking above and behind him, Gohan saw the full moon shining reflected light onto the planet. Gohan immediately felt his tail twitching and tried to turn away only to find that his body wasn't responding.  
  
'Zeh low tov.' He thought to himself.  
  
He felt surges of pain as his body began growing while growing brown fur, similar to that on his tail's, all over his body. His front teeth grew longer and sharper while his mouth grew outward. His clothes were ripped from his body, as they were too small to fit on him with the growing his body was doing.  
  
Upon the completion of his transformation to oozaru, Gohan began destroying the nearby landscape by firing off energy blasts from his mouth. He grabbed some nearby dinosaurs that were trying to escape and ate them. He stomped on and punched mountains reducing them to rubble.  
  
The ruckus Gohan was causing eventually caught the Namek's attention as he was nearly hit by one of the stray ki blasts.  
  
'What does that kid think he's doing?' Piccolo pondered. 'I should probably see what the problem is.'  
  
Piccolo quickly arrived at the scene and was shocked when he saw a giant monkey-like creature. Deciding to kill it off, he sensed how much energy it had so he would know how strong to make the blast. When he felt its energy, he realized that it had the same signature as Gohan.  
  
"GOHAN!!!!!" Piccolo bellowed in shock. In response, the transformed Gohan stopped his rampage and turned his glance towards the sound of the distraction. He prepared to fire another blast of energy when he suddenly stopped and closed his mouth. It looked at Piccolo with some recognition in its eyes. Piccolo realized that it was having an inner conflict with itself about whether to kill him or not.  
  
Piccolo made the decision for him as he flew away while he still could. Gohan, realizing that the object of his debate was no longer there continued his rampage, which slowly got weaker and weaker, until the sun came up and he shrunk back to his original form with only fur on his tail.  
  
Sensing a major decrease in energy, Piccolo returned to find an unconscious Gohan lying on the ground without any clothes on. He concentrated on the boy and made an outfit exactly like his father's usual gi appear on him, but with his symbol instead of the Turtle Hermit's. He also materialized a short sword in a red sheath for Gohan figuring that he may need something sharp for cutting.  
  
Upon hearing Gohan groan, Piccolo quickly fled the scene so that he wouldn't be spotted. When Gohan woke up, the first thing he realized is that he was wearing an outfit he didn't have before. He smiled when he saw what he was wearing.  
  
He grunted when he tried to sit up upon realizing that, like his father's gi, the boots, undershirt, and wristbands were weighted. He tried harder until he managed to stand up, leaning on the cave wall for support. Panting from the effort, he finally noticed the sword that was left lying on the ground next to where he had been lying moments before.  
  
He grabbed the sword and walked over to the dinosaur at the back of the cave, falling over several times trying to accustom himself to the additional weight of his gi. When he was close enough, Gohan unsheathed the sword and cut off part of its tail to eat for breakfast.  
  
After eating, he went outside and did the same exercises he had done the day before, pushing himself to finish it with the extra weights. After his jog, he returned to the cave, and had lunch. When he was done, he assumed his meditative position and tried to figure out how he could make himself fly. After trying for a long time, he switched over to training his mental powers. He stopped when he got hungry to eat another meal of tail steak. After dinner, he went back outside and sparred against an invisible enemy. When he tired himself, Gohan returned into the cave and meditated some more before heading off to sleep.  
  
This process was repeated for the remainder of the six months of survival with an increase in the number of pushups and crunches he did and how far he ran. He also noticed that the weight often increased when he woke up in the mornings and that his body was relying less on sleep and that he could recover energy while meditating. After figuring out how to fly, Gohan switched to other forms of ki manipulation instead. There was also the monthly transformation into oozaru, but those were becoming less violent with less damage done as Gohan slowly began controlling that form.  
  
"Well, looks like you've survived, kid," Piccolo stated. Gohan winced, as his ears were unaccustomed to hearing anything except for his yells for the last six months. "It's time to move on to the second part of your training."  
  
"Good, I've been getting pretty bored with no one to beat up other than myself." Gohan joked.  
  
"Very well then. Let's spar."  
  
Wasting little time, Gohan powered up some and flew right at Piccolo aiming a punch at his head. Piccolo used his speed to avoid the blow and retaliated with a kick to Gohan's stomach.  
  
"That's cheap," Gohan complained while firing a ki blast at Piccolo, which was deflected, followed by a punch to the chest. "I just ate."  
  
"Too bad, kid. Your first lesson is that anything is fair in a fight." Piccolo concentrated and created three copies of himself and they all attacked Gohan who couldn't keep up with them. Punch after punch, kick after kick, all landed their mark on Gohan who was bleeding all over.  
  
Gohan landed and powered up some more, blowing the Piccolos away. With the time he created, he removed his weighted clothes for the first time and charged right at one of the Piccolos. Gohan elbowed the Piccolo in the gut, flew below him, kicked him skyward and delivered a roundhouse kick to his head. He followed it up by hammering his fists into Piccolo's back and watch as he fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Lesson number two," Piccolo declared as he flew threw the air and kicked Gohan in the jaw. "Never turn your back on an opponent."  
  
While lying on the ground, Gohan began concentrating and formed two duplicates of himself. They all stood up and flew at one of the Piccolos. Piccolo was inwardly shocked that Gohan had managed to do the multiform technique so good but showed no outward signs of anything.  
  
Gohan flew at Piccolo again and disappeared right before he hit Piccolo, reappeared above him, and attempted a kick. Piccolo caught the kick and threw Gohan to the ground. Gohan stood up and growled, his tail twitching around his waist and fired an energy blast at Piccolo. Piccolo, realizing Gohan was repeating what he did earlier, deflected the blast and thrust his elbow backwards where Gohan reappeared a moment later.  
  
"Lesson number three, don't get caught in a pattern." Piccolo instructed.  
  
The other two Gohans flew at the first one and they reformed as one before falling to the ground unconscious.  
  
'The kid took more out of me then I thought. I'll just have to not hold back. He's saiyan after all. He can take it.' Piccolo assumed a meditative position and waited for Gohan to wake up.  
  
Several hours passed before Gohan started groaning.  
  
"Uh. Did someone get the number of that jet?" he said before realizing where he was and whom he was with. "Oh." Gohan copied Piccolo and crossed his legs to meditate so he could recover energy and train his mind. They only stopped hours later due to Gohan's hunger before meditating until morning.  
  
That was how Gohan and Piccolo spent the remaining six months training, a spar in the morning, meditation or physical for Gohan, dinner, and meditation until they repeated the process the following day.  
  
One day, while Gohan was sparring himself with his one-ton weights on, both he and Piccolo sensed two energies entering the atmosphere and flew off to where they would land.  
  
When they got there, they saw everyone else there, including a small white mime-like person and a tall, bald, three-eyed man that Gohan didn't recognize. Preparing for the upcoming battle, Gohan wrapped his tail around his waist, crossed his arms over his chest and got a serious look on his face.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Krillin called cheerfully. "How was your training?"  
  
"Just fine. Can we worry about that later? I can see two pods heading this way." He replied while using his advanced saiyan vision to spot the two pods heading their way. The others followed his eyes and their senses to where the two incoming saiyans were.  
  
A moment later, the pods came howling towards the ground creating two craters upon landing. Steam hissed from both as the doors opened and a figure emerged from each pod. Both of them were wearing a spandex suit under saiyan armor with tails wrapped around their waists and scouters over their left eyes. The first one was large and covered in muscles. He was bald and had black eyes. The second one was short with hair sticking straight up like a flame. He too had black eyes and seemed to be the stronger of the two.  
  
"So," the shorter of the two said. "This is Earth, huh? It doesn't look like much to me." Both scouters went off at once upon sensing the warriors.  
  
"Oh look, my prince," the big one said. "A welcoming committee."  
  
********  
  
I tried to make the training as exciting as possible. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, it all depends on how much homework I get.  
  
Translations:  
  
Namekeem teepsheem- stupid Nameks  
  
Zeh low tov- that's not good 


	4. Nappa Attacks

Finally managed to get more ideas. I'll make it easier and put the 'saiyago' translations at the end of the sentences. Disclaimer: I don't own it. Stop bothering me about it  
  
*******************************************  
  
Kids in back seats cause accidents. Accidents in back seats cause kids.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Krillin," Piccolo whispered frantically. "Did you revive Goku with the dragonballs?"  
  
"Of course," Krillin replied. "Bulma took care of that two hours ago."  
  
Piccolo smirked. "Good."  
  
"Oh yeah," Krillin proclaimed. "Gohan, the tall guy with three eyes over there is Tien and the short one is Choutzu." Choutzu looked at Krillin with disappointment at being called short when Krillin himself wasn't that tall.  
  
"Let's see here," the bald one stated checking his scouter. "What weaklings they are! They don't even have power levels over 500!"  
  
"You baka!" the shorter one exclaimed. "In case you forgot, these creatures know how to hide their power levels. Didn't expect to see a Namek here, though."  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember now."  
  
"Mah anii ye'aseh eem atah, Nappa?" the shorter one queried. (What am I going to do with you)  
  
Nappa just looked at his comrade with puzzlement.  
  
"Ani low yode'ah," Gohan proclaimed. "Aval atem tamutam." (I don't know. But you're going to die)  
  
"MAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Nappa stated. "Ech atah yode'ah saiyago?" (WHAAATTT!! How do you know saiyago?)  
  
The shorter one smacked his forehead with his gloved hand. "Raditz amar shehaya echad delachem sheyechol ledaber besaiyago." (Raditz said that one of them could speak in saiyago.)  
  
"Anii yadati et zeh Vegeta," Nappa said. (I knew that)  
  
"Uhhh, Gohan?" Krillin queried confusedly. "What are they arguing about?" Everyone else nodded in agreement to show their confusion.  
  
"Simple, really. They're arguing over Nappa's stupidity and how I know saiyago." Gohan stated.  
  
"That's it, brat," Nappa exclaimed. "You and your friends are going down." He turned to Vegeta. "Can I take care of these pests, my prince?"  
  
Vegeta eyed the six carefully before responding. "Go right ahead. The saiyan brat should be the only one who can put up a decent fight."  
  
Nappa smirked. "Good. Now let's see here. One...two... three... four... five... six. Exactly how many saibamen I have left, what luck!"  
  
Wasting no time, Nappa proceeded to remove six green beans from a pocket and went to plant each of them giving them space between them. After planting the seeds, Nappa went over to stand by Vegeta and watch the show. Just as the seeds were about to hatch, they all flew, surrounded by a slight purple-ish glow, out of the ground before shooting off into the distance. They watched as a blast of energy followed them destroying the six beans.  
  
"Now, now Nappa," Gohan said waving his right index finger back and forth. "Only cowards would send someone else to do their work for them. You must be afraid of me." Gohan smirked seeing that he got the desired reaction, anger, from Nappa.  
  
"Grrrr, yeled teepesh." Nappa growled. "I didn't want to waste my energy on those weaklings." (stupid child)  
  
"Too bad, so sad," Gohan remarked. "Guess you'll just have to use your own energy for the fight. You poor thing."  
  
Vegeta smirked as he watched how Gohan acted. 'So he really does act like a true saiyan. This brat may actually be worth keeping around for a good punching bag.'  
  
Gohan's head snapped towards Vegeta as his mental powers allowed him to hear some of his thoughts. 'He thinks I'm weak, does he? Well I'll show him.'  
  
All of the Z-fighters assumed their fighting stances as they prepared for their battle with Nappa. Gohan noticed that Tien and Choutzu were in the same stance. He raised an eyebrow at it but shrugged it off, figuring it wasn't anything important to worry about.  
  
Yamcha, in his traditional Turtle Hermit outfit, charged first completely confident that he could single-handedly destroy Nappa with the special training he had undergone with Kami. Krillin, Tien, and Choutzu were quick to follow Yamcha's example and charged in after him.  
  
Yamcha instantly went on the offensive against Nappa throwing flurries of punches and kicks at him. Nappa easily dodged all the attacks thrown at him. Choutzu, Krillin, and Tien joined in the fight also throwing random attacks. Nappa continued to dodge with some difficulty before tiring quickly and punching each of them away from him. The fighters were quick to get back to their feet and looked at each other before nodding.  
  
They all balled their hands into fists at their sides and began to unleash more power to increase their power and speed. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" They all roared until they reached their maximums. Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta watched the battle passively.  
  
Tien started concentrating hard on using one of his techniques that he thought would be most helpful in the battle. "MULTIFORM!!" He bellowed, as three duplicates of himself appeared standing next to him before all four dove into battle.  
  
Yamcha also ran back at Nappa using his favorite attack. "WOLF FANG FIST!!!!" Energy erupted around his hands giving them the illusion of a wolf charging with its mouth open to eat dinner.  
  
Nappa jumped over Yamcha and then kicked him in the back of his head. He realized he had just fallen for a trap as all four Tiens, Choutzu, and Krillin attacked him landing all their punches and kicks.  
  
They all got victorious smiles on their faces as they continued their assault on Nappa with Yamcha joining in. Nappa yelled quickly blowing all the fighters off of him with his energy.  
  
Gathering energy quickly into the palm of his hand, Krillin held up his hand palm facing skyward as he released the energy. "DESTUCTO DISC!" The circular disc of energy was hurled at Nappa who stood smugly noticing how weak it was.  
  
Vegeta, realizing the danger of the attack, yelled at his partner. "Nappa, get out of the way of that attack!" He yelled. Nappa dodged just in time and watched as it flew past and cut one of the nearby mountains in half. "Idiot." Vegeta grumbled.  
  
Nappa growled lowly before extending his index and middle finger of his left hand, palm facing upwards, and thumb on his other fingers. He threw his arm upwards causing an explosion of energy. Choutzu, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha were all thrown to the ground when the blast hit them and were slow in getting back up.  
  
Choutzu, realizing how useless this was, decided to do this in the only way he could think of right then. He flew quickly at Nappa and attached himself to Nappa's back in a spot where Nappa's bulky arms couldn't reach him. "Goodbye, Tien." He said.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! CHOUTZU!!!!!!!!!!" Tien yelled. He watched in horror as his best friend blew himself up trying to take Nappa with him. A huge cloud of smoke formed where Nappa was making it impossible to see in there.  
  
Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha all panted in exhaustion as they waited to see if Nappa had survived the blast or not, all of them hoping it was the latter.  
  
They watched on in shock as a narrow beam of yellow energy shot out of the clouds and straight though Yamcha's heart, killing him instantly. Before they could even cry out to him, they heard as Nappa laughed as though he had just won a game.  
  
"Two down, two to go." He stated.  
  
Krillin and Tien just stared in shock as Nappa emerged from the clouds unharmed. Tien, overcome by anger, charged blindly at Nappa trying to avenge his friend's death. Krillin was about to follow until he saw Piccolo and Gohan just standing there.  
  
"Are you guys on our side or theirs?" Krillin asked. His only reply was as Gohan looked at him as though that was the stupidest question ever asked. "Well, are you going to help us or just stand there all day?"  
  
Gohan took a quick glance at Piccolo before shrugging his shoulders and following Krillin into battle. Piccolo just stayed where he was trying to figure out how Nappa worked. Vegeta also began to show a hint of interest at how the half-breed would fight.  
  
Meanwhile, Tien was missing horribly on all of his rage-filled attacks on Nappa. Nappa just laughed at Tien's effort before grabbing his arm and blasting Tien to the ground while still holding Tien's arm ripping it from its socket on Tien's shoulder.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Tien screamed as he flew towards the ground. Nappa laughed victoriously until he felt a small fist implant itself into his stomach and a foot land in the back of his head. As he flew to the ground, he looked back and saw Gohan floating there before following him.  
  
Gohan grabbed Nappa by the tail and, realizing that it didn't hinder his strength, threw him towards the ground. He followed foot first after Nappa until he reached the downed warrior and landing in his gut. Nappa spat up some blood and tried to gather air before being hit on the bottom of his chin sending him skyward again followed by a blast of energy. After getting his by the blast, Gohan bicycle kicked Nappa back to the ground.  
  
"What a weakling," he commented to himself. "Better finish him off fast." He gathered energy into his hands and crossed them over each other above his head before throwing them, and the blast, down at Nappa. "MASENKOOOOO HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" He exclaimed. He watched as the orange blast of energy flew down at Nappa before exploding on him.  
  
Looking into the dust, he searched with his eyes and senses to see if Nappa was still alive. When the dust cleared, he found nothing there. Looking around quickly to make sure Nappa hadn't dodged the blast; he smiled satisfactorily not seeing a trace of the bulky saiyan anywhere.  
  
Vegeta, Krillin, and Tien watched in shock as they saw Gohan effortlessly take care of Nappa. Realizing he had the time necessary, Tien regrew his missing arm. Gohan landed softly on the ground smugly next to Piccolo. As if to show off how easy the battle was, Gohan yawned and allowed his tail to hang loose behind him, also showing his boredom.  
  
"That was easy," He said. "I almost pity you, Vegeta. Having to spend so much time around him."  
  
Vegeta grunted before preparing himself for battle. He smirked as his saiyan genes were looking forward to the challenge he might get from the half-breed. "Very well, then. Let's get this show on the road." He said and then lowered himself into his fighting stance.  
  
Gohan followed suit and was about to attack until he heard Krillin shout. "GOKU! Thank goodness you're here!" Keeping his eyes on Vegeta, he extended his senses to find that his father had just landed next to a beaten up Krillin.  
  
"Hey Krillin," he said happily. "You look like you could use a senzu bean. Here you go." He handed Krillin a bean, who was more than happy to eat it and recover his energy. Krillin quickly informed Goku of what had happened up to this point.  
  
Vegeta grumbled at his fight being interrupted but made his presence known to Goku. "So, Kakarott, we finally meet. I thought you had gone coward and were going to let your offspring do the work for you."  
  
Goku's happy face instantly became serious. "My name is Goku. And I would never let my son do my work for me. It's time for you to go down." He turned his attention to Gohan and Krillin. "Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, I want you all to get out of here now. I'll take care of this problem."  
  
"No way, dad," Gohan stated angrily. "I will never run away from a fight. I, too, am capable of destroying this nuisance." He muttered a few words under his breath that caused Vegeta to smirk.  
  
"Say that a bit louder, brat," Vegeta said. "I don't think your idiotic father heard you."  
  
"It doesn't matter whether he heard me or not, Vegeta. He doesn't know saiyago."  
  
"Gohan," Goku said with authority in his voice, "take Krillin and leave now."  
  
A growl was emitted from Gohan's throat. "I already told you that I'm not going anywhere." He tried to get himself to obey his father, but his saiyan half wouldn't allow that. "Why should I leave anyway? I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for six of the past twelve months. I have enough power to take Vegeta down"  
  
"Because I'm your father and I said so," Goku stated, getting annoyed at his son's attitude. "I also don't want you getting in my way when I fight."  
  
"What's the matter, Kakarott," Vegeta taunted. "Afraid of getting beaten up in front of your son?"  
  
"I wouldn't worry about getting beaten up. I just don't want him to see me when I kill you." Goku replied.  
  
"Why would that matter? He's saiyan and we saiyans have no problem dealing with death, especially of an enemy." He stated, pride evident in his voice at how his race acts. "He already killed my ally anyway so what difference will one more death make?"  
  
Goku looked at his son in shock. 'GOHAN defeated the other saiyan?! Why did he kill him? The other saiyan might have come to our side and helped us.'  
  
Gohan stared back at his father before saying, "Don't tell me you thought that Krillin or one of your other friends would take care of him."  
  
"Why did you kill him?" Goku asked his son. "He could have changed and helped us defend Earth."  
  
Both Vegeta and Gohan laughed at the idea, Gohan rolling on the floor. "Oh, my..." Gohan struggled to say through his laughing. He waited until he calmed down to continue. "You actually thought that he could change! That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. He would have blown up this planet without a second thought. What I did was for the better of the planet."  
  
Goku shook his head at his son. "Gohan, there is always a good side to people. You just have to give them a chance. Now get out of here so I can destroy Vegeta."  
  
Gohan glared at his father before taking to the sky muttering under his breath, "Hypocrite." Piccolo followed him as they landed about four miles away and lowered their energy signals so that Goku wouldn't sense them.  
  
Krillin, who was still by Goku, stared in shock at how Gohan just acted. 'I guess I'd act like that too if I spent a year alone with Piccolo.' He mused to himself. He breathed heavily before taking off in the direction that he saw Gohan leave in to try and find him.  
  
With his friends and son out of the way, Goku focused his entire attention on Vegeta. "Well, now that I don't have any distractions, let's start this so I can finish you and go home and get some of my wife's food." He started to drool at the thought of the food he would be getting later.  
  
Vegeta just stared skeptically at Goku before getting into his fighting stance. "Whatever," He said. "Now prepare to die, Kakarott!" With that, he charged at Goku.  
  
****************************************  
  
I made Gohan kill Nappa. He always seemed too bulky and stupid to be a serious threat. I have a little quiz for all you people:  
  
What language am I transliterating to use as saiyago?  
  
No, Ryan and Tommy, you can't answer since I know that you know. Good luck. 


	5. Fight with Vegeta

A/N: well, so far I've got two right answers for what language I'm using. Congrats to the great sage and Ember12 for guessing it. Some interesting ideas what languages other people thought I used. Never heard of Al Bhed, who speaks it?  
  
Luna's Meow- I thought that Tien regrew his arm during the actual fight with Nappa. If he didn't then, um...I just randomly gave him a new power (^_^)' I haven't actually seen the saiyan saga in years so I'm doing it purely on memory. I also may have confused it with Tien's four-arm witch technique (I think that's what it is called) that he used in Dragonball.  
  
The Vampire Story Hunter- my computer isn't really working correctly on sending emails so you'll have to try and catch me at sometime when I'm online. You confuse me with what the problem seems to be. How long did you expect the Raditz stuff to last? It was only two or three episodes long in the TV show.  
  
RedHairedSaiyanGirl- yup, I definitely see the similarity  
  
Disclaimer: YES!! I finally own DBZ ( ...games. Curses.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Why is the name of the phobia for the fear of long words Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Goku crossed his arms over his chest to block the oncoming assault from Vegeta. Vegeta used his speed to disappear from Goku's sight and elbow him in the head from above. Goku got up quickly and punched Vegeta in the face and then in his stomach sending him flying away.  
  
Vegeta stopped himself and gathered energy into his hands and fired the blast at Goku. Goku dodged the blast and charged down to meet Vegeta head on. Goku threw a punch at Vegeta that connected with one of Vegeta's fists. He tried to punch with his other fist, but that one also met a fist of Vegeta's. Goku grabbed Vegeta's fists and rammed his head at Vegeta's forehead. Vegeta fell to the ground and was a bit dizzy from the hardness of Goku's head.  
  
"Lucky shot, Kakarott," Vegeta grumbled.  
  
Goku grinned. "Gee, thanks."  
  
"Idiot," Vegeta mumbled under his breath. "Let's see you try and stop this one, GALLIC GUN FIRE!!!!!" A beam of energy flew from Vegeta's hand at Goku. Goku decided to counter it with his own blast.  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Goku's own attack collided with Vegeta's as the blasts struggled to push the other one back. Goku threw more power into his wave and Vegeta did the same. They continued adding more and more energy into their waves until Vegeta realized what a waste of energy this was. Thinking quickly, he fired another blast at Goku around their other blasts that hit the unsuspecting Goku in the back. With his concentration broken, the gallic gun and kamehameha wave hit him full force.  
  
Goku got up breathing heavily. Over in the distance, Gohan and Piccolo observed and commented on the fight.  
  
"What a stupid move," Piccolo stated. "He shouldn't have wasted so much energy at the start."  
  
"Remember, Piccolo, we don't know how much energy my dad has with the training he received in other world," Gohan reminded him. Piccolo grunted in response.  
  
Goku decided to get more serious and removed his weighted boots, wristbands, and shirt. He tossed them away and powered up some more. He charged once again at Vegeta and tried to kick him. Vegeta, who was unprepared for such an increase of speed, was hit in the stomach before Goku grabbed his head and repeatedly slammed it into his knee. As Goku's knee was about to connect again, Vegeta grabbed it and spun Goku around a couple times before thrusting him to the ground.  
  
"KAO KEN TIMES TWO!!" Goku bellowed. He was instantly surrounded by a red aura as his power doubled. He flew in at Vegeta once again punching and kicking him all over, each hitting landing on Vegeta's body.  
  
Vegeta growled. 'I can't believe this. I, the prince of all saiyans, am losing to a pathetic third-class warrior. I can't take him lightly anymore, better show him the full power of a saiyan warrior prince.' Vegeta made a ball of energy and threw it into the sky.  
  
"Man, you must be really weak," Goku criticized. "That attack was nowhere near on target."  
  
Vegeta grinned. "Who said I was aiming for you?" Goku looked up to see that Vegeta's blast had caused some weird kind of light to be seen in the sky. Puzzled, Goku looked back down at Vegeta to see his body growing with fur sprouting all over it. His eyes glowed red as all his teeth grew sharper and his mouth and nose grew outward. His battle armor had expanded to fit the bigger size of Vegeta.  
  
"Hahahaha!!! There's no way you can win now Kakarott. My power has just increased tenfold." The oozaru Vegeta exclaimed. To prove his point, Vegeta slammed a hand down on Goku several times and stomped on him. He opened his mouth and released a beam of energy at Goku.  
  
Goku slowly got back up and tried to think of a way out of this. Realizing how desperately he needed more power Goku further increased his power. "KAO KEN TIMES THREE!" His red aura grew more intense around his body and he took off towards Vegeta.  
  
Goku slammed head first into the oozaru's stomach knocking it off balance. Vegeta used his tail to stabilize himself before swinging his arms around in an attempt to hit Goku. Goku flew up higher and threw another wave of energy at Vegeta. "Kamehame... HA!!!!!!!!!" The attack flew straight at Vegeta's face and hit him square in the eye.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" Vegeta roared in pain. He realized that the blast had blinded him in his left eye completely and momentarily in his right eye.  
  
Goku decided to use Vegeta's temporary blindness to his advantage to gather energy for his strongest attack. He raised his hands above his head. 'Give me some of your spare energy so that I can use it to rid this world of the evils the plague it. Give me energy to restore peace to the planet.' He felt energy being gathered and started forming it into a ball.  
  
When Vegeta's vision was restored to his right eye, he charged at Goku. "You'll pay for that one, Kakarott!" He smacked Goku away and fired another mouth blast at him.  
  
"DESTRUCTO DISC!"  
  
Vegeta turned around to see a disc of energy heading straight for his tail. Acting quickly, he jumped over the disc so that he could retain his oozaru form and the advantage he had in the battle. He looked at a nearby cliff to see Krillin standing there, panting heavily from all the energy he used in the attack.  
  
"Nice try, Chrome-dome. But with my enhanced hearing, I heard you coming from a mile away," He mocked.  
  
"TRI-BEAM HAAA!"  
  
Vegeta looked towards the source of the sound and fired a blast of energy from his mouth to cancel the other attack. "Baka ningens. Do you really expect to beat me with such amateur tactics?" Senses alerting him of danger, he once again jumped and looked down to see a new warrior with black hair and a red and black striped outfit, sword in his hand, sail by underneath where his tail had been moments before. He whacked the newcomer with his tail rendering him unconscious. He then launched another blast of energy from his mouth at Tien that blew him apart, killing him.  
  
As he was about to repeat the process with Krillin, he heard a roar in the distance and looked to see Gohan who had also transformed into his oozaru state. Gohan grinned at Vegeta.  
  
"Did you actually think I'd let you have all the fun here, Vegeta? I promised you a fight earlier and now I'm going to give it to you."  
  
Vegeta looked on surprised. 'The half-breed also has control over his oozaru state?' He then charged at Gohan and threw a punch at him with speeds seemingly impossible for such a large creature. Gohan blocked the punch and tried to kick Vegeta only to have his leg grabbed. Gohan wrapped his tail around one of Vegeta's legs and pulled so both oozarus fell to the ground.  
  
They both fired beams of energy from their mouths at each other but the blasts just exploded on impact. Gohan charged Vegeta again and tried to punch him in the face only to have Vegeta grab the arm. He threw his other arm at Vegeta, but that too was caught. Gohan pulled his arms towards him bringing Vegeta with and kneed him in the stomach. He then leaned over and sunk his fangs into Vegeta's shoulder before releasing a blast of energy from his mouth.  
  
Gohan and Vegeta saw a ball of energy fly by and collide with Vegeta's ball of artificial moonlight destroying it. Gohan and Vegeta both felt their bodies getting weaker and shrinking to their original sizes.  
  
Both warriors fell to the ground. Vegeta's armor was cracked on the chest and his spandex suit was torn in several places. Gohan remained naked on the ground. Gohan got up and used his powers to materialize a purple gi with red belt and wristbands on himself before standing up.  
  
"Krillin!" Goku cried desperately.  
  
"Yeah, Goku?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Here. Take this energy. It's a spirit bomb. I need you to throw it at Vegeta. It should be strong enough to finish the job." Goku explained.  
  
"But, but, how am I supposed to hit him? He's too fast for me!"  
  
"Don't worry about that part," Gohan said getting up and walking over. "I can use my mental powers to hold him still."  
  
"Wow! Choutzu could do that too. That should make this a whole lot easier." Krillin exclaimed.  
  
A blue glow surrounded Krillin's fist as the power of the spirit bomb was transferred to him. Gohan began concentrating to prevent Vegeta from going anywhere.  
  
"Take this, Vegeta!" Krillin yelled throwing his fist forward releasing the energy of the spirit bomb. Vegeta tried to dodge the blast but found that his body wasn't moving. He looked over and saw Gohan smirk at him for a second before resuming his concentration.  
  
The blast hit Vegeta and caused a huge explosion. Krillin was staring in shock at the magnitude of the blast. When the dust cleared he saw a beaten and bloody Vegeta lying on the floor. Krillin also noticed that he was still alive. He looked over and saw Yajirobee's sword lying on the ground and picked it up. He flew at Vegeta and raised the sword above his head to finish the job.  
  
"No, Krillin. Wait," Goku called weakly.  
  
"What is it, Goku?" Krillin pondered.  
  
"Let him go. He has been defeated and we don't want to stoop down to his level and kill a defenseless person." Goku explained.  
  
"But won't he just heal, come back, and try to kill you again? I think it would be easier to finish him now."  
  
"No," Goku insisted. "Let him go. He may just change his ways."  
  
"I don't like this but if you insist."  
  
Vegeta reached up and pressed a button to call his space pod to him. When it landed, he opened the door and climbed in. He set the coordinates, closed the door, and flew off back into space to heal. The others just stood there and watched him leave, Gohan contemplating whether or not to just blow it up.  
  
He decided against it for his father's sake. As he returned his sight to the battlefield, he caught a speck of silver in the distance. The object, whatever it was, was giving him a bad feeling and he trusted his instincts. He held his arm out and fired a ball of energy at the object, incinerating it. Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Bad feeling," was all he told them. Piccolo grunted as he, too, trusted his feelings and had taught Gohan to do the same.  
  
They sensed several weak energies heading towards them and waited for them to arrive, knowing it was just Chichi and Bulma. They saw the flying car coming soon after and didn't have to wait long until they landed. Chichi immediately came running out.  
  
"GOHAN!" she cried while gathering him into a hug. "Oh it's so good to see my baby good. You have a lot of catching up to do. I bet that green monster didn't even bother to keep you studying. HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT!!! No one likes me anymore." Sweat drops appeared on everyone else's head.  
  
"I still love you, mom," Gohan said. "If it counts for anything, Piccolo taught me Namekian."  
  
"I know you do, honey. GOKU!!!" she yelled brandishing her frying pan and whacking Goku a few times with it. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?! Getting our precious little baby into a fight and then disappearing for a year to do who knows what. Oh my! Look at your condition. We better get you to a hospital right away."  
  
"Krillin?" Bulma asked. "Where's Yamcha?" Krillin just pointed up. "You mean he's d... de... dead?" She asked with tears in her eyes. Krillin just nodded. "Same with Choutzu and Tien. We can only use the dragonballs on Tien or Yamcha because Choutzu has died before."  
  
"Hmmm," Gohan pondered. "If Kami created the dragonballs and was Namekian, shouldn't there be like a planet or something full of Namekians that have their own set of dragonballs.  
  
Everyone thought about the question for a while until Bulma responded, "It makes sense. If one of them can make dragonballs then I'm pretty sure that others can make them too. The only problem is that we don't know where to find other Namekians."  
  
"I believe I can help you with that problem," a new voice announced. They turned around to see a black genie-type person sitting on his flying carpet.  
  
"Really, Mr. Popo?" Goku asked with childish curiosity. "How?"  
  
"I recently located the ship that Kami was sent to Earth on. It still has the coordinates of the planet if you wish to go."  
  
"Oh great," Piccolo muttered. "No matter what happens, I can't get away from my connection to that old man. I must be cursed or something."  
  
"Toda, Piccolo," Gohan said sarcastically. "Anii margeesh tov me'od achshav." (Thanks. I feel really good now.)  
  
"Well, who's going to go to Namek?" Mr. Popo queried.  
  
"I'm going," Piccolo stated. "Anything to get away from him."  
  
"I obviously have to go," Bulma said. "I'm the only one smart enough to know how to pilot the ship."  
  
"I'd suggest we bring Gohan with. He's the strongest active fighter we have right now," Piccolo pointed out.  
  
"WHAT!! You have got to be kidding me! I just got my baby back and there's no way you're going to take him away from me so soon." Chichi shrieked.  
  
"Why don't you worry about Goku now, woman. I think his life is more important than whether or not I take Gohan with me to Namek, which I will." Piccolo replied.  
  
"WELL?? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, AN INVITATION? GET MY GOKU TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!!!" Gohan and Piccolo fell to the ground clutching their ears.  
  
"Right away, Chichi," Krillin stuttered. He picked Goku up and flew off to the hospital.  
  
'I think that mother of yours is going to make me deaf one of these days kid.' Piccolo thought to Gohan. Gohan chuckled in reply.  
  
"Well? Are either of you two going to take a hint or do I have to spell it out to you?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Right away mom," Gohan said. He then picked her up and followed Krillin.  
  
"Don't expect me to carry you anywhere," Piccolo said gruffly.  
  
"That's okay. I'm sure Mr. Popo can give me a ride to wherever the ship is and we can wait for Gohan there, if he manages to get away from Chichi," Bulma stated.  
  
"You mean, when he gets away. He's my student, he knows a couple ways to get out of there with Chichi thinking he's still there." Piccolo informed her. 'Good old split form.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Excuse me!" Krillin yelled. "My friend here was in a, um... serious accident and needs help right away."  
  
"Ok. Please follow me." The nurse replied.  
  
"Please tell me they aren't going to use any needles on me. I hate needles." Goku pleaded.  
  
"Sorry, but you're definitely going to be getting a few shots," the nurse stated. Goku cringed at the thought of getting a needle.  
  
"Don't worry," Krillin whispered to Goku. "I can sense Yajirobee heading towards Korin's tower. He's probably getting some senzu beans." Goku breathed a sigh or relief.  
  
"Hey, Krillin," Gohan called, "How's my dad?"  
  
"He'll make it, kiddo," Krillin said. Realizing Chichi was worrying over Goku; he turned to Gohan and whispered, "Now would be a could time to high-tail it out of here. I'll cover for you while you go get anything you need for the trip and I'll be out in about ten minutes. There's no way I'm going to stay here with Chichi when you leave."  
  
"Ok. But I already have everything I'll need. Piccolo taught me to materialize clothes, weapons, and most importantly, food," Gohan drooled slightly at the thought of food. He held out his hand and made an apple appear which he ate quickly. He then turned around and flew out of the building towards where he sensed Piccolo's energy signal with Krillin right behind him.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Yay! Another chapter done! Felt weird typing Chichi's mood swings. In case you're wondering, the silver speck Gohan destroyed was one of those bugs Dr. Gero uses to collect cells from the Z-fighters and enemies. Review and tell me what you thought. 


	6. Journey to Namek

Anything in the chapter typed between {} is spoken or thought in a language other that saiyago. I'm too lazy to try and type in another language again so I'm not going to bother trying.  
  
Ash, you took the idea right out of my head.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, I'd probably be retired already and would just lie around most of the day. Since I don't, it's safe to assume that I don't own DBZ.  
  
***************************  
  
You contradict everything I say.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Krillin and Gohan flew rapidly towards Piccolo's energy signal. They soon saw them and Krillin looked around confused at why they were at Capsule Corporations since the ship definitely hadn't been there originally. He immediately voiced his concern to the blue haired genius.  
  
"Bulma, why are we here? Wasn't the ship far off in some random desert or something?"  
  
"Don't be silly, Krillin, of course it wasn't here. We moved it here because we figured it would be less suspicious if people saw something leaving Capsule Corps. We're always launching off odd scientific experiments so they won't think much of it. I also wanted to make some additions to the ship," Bulma explained.  
  
"Oh. So, when do we leave?" Krillin inquired.  
  
"Right now. We were just waiting on you guys to come." Bulma pulled a capsule from here pocket and threw it at the ground several feet away from them. With a puff of yellow smoke, the ship appeared in the backyard, reminding Gohan of a bug he had seen at some point over the course of his training. It stood on four legs with a spherical main body with two glass panels at the front where a bug's eyes would be.  
  
"Good. Let's get going," Gohan stated impatiently.  
  
"Alright. All aboard."  
  
The Bulma, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo boarded the ship and closed the door. They walked down the white walled hallway until they reached the control room with several chairs. Everyone took a seat in one, Bulma taking the one by the control panel, and buckled in. Bulma started pushing buttons, turning the engines on and preparing for lift off.  
  
"Take one last look. This will be the last time we see Earth in at least a year." With that said, Bulma activated the engines. The thrusters propelled the ship upwards into the dark, cold confines of space.  
  
As soon as it was safe to do so, everyone removed their seatbelts.  
  
"I guess I should give you guys a brief tour of the ship so you know what's where." Bulma stated. Krillin nodded while Gohan and Piccolo crossed their arms across their chests and followed.  
  
"As you know, that was the control room." Bulma started. "We are right now on the bottom level of the ship. The second level has the sleeping areas and the kitchens. I installed some room for you guys to train on the third floor since I figured that was about all you guys would do. It can increase the gravity up to fifty times Earth's normal gravity."  
  
Gohan smirked, looking forward to the challenge of the increased gravity to increase his strength. Piccolo decided it would be a great way to further his training and, although he would rather not admit it, Gohan's training too. Krillin just smiled.  
  
"Good. I need to get stronger with how useless I was in the battle with the saiyans." He said.  
  
"It's not that you were useless, Krillin. It's just that you weren't strong enough to fight them one-on-one." Gohan explained.  
  
"True. I did launch that spirit bomb that defeated Vegeta." Krillin admitted.  
  
Gohan sighed deeply. 'Whatever. Not like I couldn't have still beaten Vegeta without dad's attack. I have a bad feeling about this trip. We're probably going to end up in another fight, cool.' His saiyan side already getting excited for the possible upcoming fights he had a feeling they would be fighting.  
  
"Well," Gohan voiced aloud. "I'm heading towards the gravity room to test it out. This ought to be good."  
  
"Okay, sweetie, we'll see you later." Bulma called.  
  
Gohan grumbled at his new name and left towards the gravity chamber. He went to the elevator and hit the '3' button to take him to the third floor. When he got off the elevator, he quickly found the door labeled 'Gravity Room' and walked inside.  
  
He walked up to the main computer that controlled the gravity. 'Hmmm. How high should I set the gravity. I guess five times Earth's normal gravity is a good start.' He typed a '5' into the computer and hit begin. He felt the pull on him increase as the room increased the gravity. With the additional one-ton weight of his training clothes, he fell to the floor.  
  
'This should do nicely' he thought to himself.  
  
He started to push up so that he was sitting down with his legs crossed as he adjusted to the gravity. As he got more accustomed to the gravity, he stood up and slowly began one of the katas he had learned in his training with Piccolo to increase his concentration.  
  
Downstairs, Krillin and Bulma were watching Gohan's training session on one of the monitors while Piccolo sat in his usual position for meditating.  
  
"Not too bad," Krillin commented. "He's definitely going to spend a lot of time in there."  
  
"Yeah," Bulma agreed. "I just hope he has some stuff to keep up his studies. I don't want to return to Earth a year from now and have to explain to Chichi that, not only did we take Gohan into space without her permission, but he spent all his time training with no studying."  
  
"You're the genius here, Bulma. I'm sure you could teach him stuff like how the ship works and stuff like that."  
  
"That would work. He's already very smart from how much Chichi made him study from what she told me. With Chichi as his tutor, he probably has the intelligence of at least a fourth grader." Bulma said. Krillin nodded his head in agreement; Chichi would have definitely made Gohan study harder than was probably good for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, doctor, how's my Goku doing?" Chichi asked.  
  
"He's recovering remarkably fast. Faster than I have ever seen anyone recover for someone so beaten and bruised from a car accident," the doctor replied.  
  
Chichi raised an eyebrow at the last comment but let it slide, figuring it was best if they didn't know that her husband had gotten in his position defending the Earth from aliens. She looked at Goku who was covered in casts and dressed in a light-blue hospital gown.  
  
"Hey, Goku. I brought you some senzu beans," a voice called.  
  
"Really, Yajirobee? That's great! I won't have to get any more needles. Those things freak me out. And I'm hungry," Goku said.  
  
"You're always hungry, Goku." Yajirobee opened the brown bag on his waist and pulled a green bean out. He then tossed it into Goku's open mouth. Goku chewed the bean and then swallowed it. Soon after he felt all of his injuries healing and his hunger subsiding. Goku jumped out of bed and pulled of all of his casts as the doctor watched on in amazement.  
  
"Alright! I can leave the hospital now! Then I can follow the others into space!" Goku yelled grinning like a little kid getting presents. "Oh, wait. There aren't any spacecrafts left. I know! I can ask Dr. Briefs to build one for me."  
  
"WHAT!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOING INTO SPACE! YOU JUST GOT BACK TODAY AND I INTEND TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH YOU! WAAAHHH! MY HUSBAND DOESN'T LIKE ME ANYMORE!" Chichi wailed.  
  
"Man, Goku. I don't know what you see in her or how you manage to live with her. Too loud for my likes," Yajirobee said.  
  
Chichi's eye started twitching. She took out her frying pan from who knows where and hit Yajirobee in the head with it. "Take that!"  
  
"Owww," Yajirobee whimpered. "That hurt! I'm out of here Goku. See you later!" Yajirobee scurried out of the hospital back towards Korin's Tower.  
  
"Oh well. Hey, Chichi, does this place have any good food. I'm starving." Goku's stomach growled to emphasize his point.  
  
"Not enough for your black hole, Goku. I guess I could make you some food if we go to Capsule Corps."  
  
"WOOOHOOO!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had been on the journey towards Namek for a little over three months. Gohan was most often in the gravity room training, alternating between increasing the gravity, increasing the weight of his training clothes, and meditating. He really only left to eat, study, or use the bathroom. Krillin often joined him but didn't have enough endurance to keep up with the demi-saiyan for too long. Piccolo also went in but spent most of his time meditating.  
  
As Bulma had decided, she taught Gohan how the ship works and how other things she has made works. At present, they were in a bit of a problem.  
  
"Umm... guys, we have a little problem here," Bulma said.  
  
"What's the problem, Bulma?" Krillin inquired.  
  
"We're running low on fuel and don't have enough to make it to Namek. We are going to have to find somewhere to refuel the ship." Bulma explained.  
  
"Oh. Do you know anywhere, preferably friendly, that would have some fuel we could use?"  
  
"I found some planets but I can't really tell you anything about the creatures that inhabit the planet. We'll have to land in order to find that out." The communications device started beeping showing an incoming message. Bulma pressed the button and heard a voice say something in a language that she didn't know.  
  
"What are you saying? I can't understand you. We need to land for fuel." Gohan rolled his eyes doubting that aliens this far from earth would know how to speak Japanese. He was proven correct when the alien responded in the same language from last time in an inquisitive tone.  
  
"Hold on a second, Bulma. I think I can get us out of this mess." Gohan stated. Bulma raised an eyebrow then shrugged her shoulders and let Gohan do what he thought would help.  
  
Gohan concentrated on an energy signal on the planet. He sent his mind out and started searching its memories. He found what he was looking for and knew how to speak the language.  
  
"{We need clearance to land and to refuel our ship}" Gohan said.  
  
"{Very well then. You have clearance to land. We will send someone out to refuel the ship for you.}" The alien replied.  
  
"{Thank you very much.}"  
  
"You know how to speak that language. Since when?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Since about, oh, about two minutes ago," Gohan replied with a Son grin on his face and his hand behind his head. Bulma looked as if she was about to reply, but didn't.  
  
"Way to go, Gohan!" Krillin cheered. "You're a real life saver man."  
  
Gohan nodded his head and headed out towards the ground to tell the people where to insert the fuel. He returned fifteen minutes later and told Bulma they could leave again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, Dr. Briefs, is the ship ready yet?" Goku asked.  
  
"Almost ready. I managed to build that gravity simulator you talked about and all the engines work," Dr. Briefs explained.  
  
"Well then, what's the problem?"  
  
"I just can't figure out where to put the cappuccino machine. I can't find any room to put it." Goku fell over.  
  
"That's okay, I don't really need cappuccino anyways."  
  
"No cappuccino. Are you sure? I can never make it through the day without starting with a nice cup of cappuccino."  
  
"I'm positive that I don't need it. I don't really like it anyways. It tastes really yucky." Goku said making a sour face when talking about the cappuccino.  
  
"Well, if you're sure then you can leave right away. Gook luck to you!"  
  
"Thanks. Bye!" Goku got on the ship and took off for planet Namek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan was meditating in 50 times Earth's gravity with one and a half tons of weights on his clothes. In the background, he could slightly make out that Krillin was training with the yelling he was doing. He flew upwards and just missed hitting the ceiling as the gravity was returned to normal by Bulma entering the room.  
  
"Hey guys, we are going to be arriving on Namek in about three hours so you should clean up and get ready for landing." She informed the three.  
  
Gohan floated back to the ground, stood up, and opened his eyes. He chuckled briefly at seeing that the same had happened to Piccolo. Piccolo just growled at Gohan before returning to his meditation. "Very well then. I'll be ready in about an hour. I've got to get some food first though, I'm hungry."  
  
"You are definitely Goku's kid, Gohan," Krillin said.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes and proceeded out of the gravity room and to the kitchen. He sat down at the table and made a meal big enough to satisfy his hunger appear on the table. He devoured the food quickly and then went to shower.  
  
Three hours later and the four were buckled into their seats and ready for landing. The ship landed somewhat roughly and the four stood up and prepared to leave the ship.  
  
"Interesting," Gohan muttered. "Vegeta's here. As well as a couple other pretty high power levels. Maybe I can finally get a good opponent to fight."  
  
"Gee, thanks Gohan. I feel really good about my fighting skills now," Krillin said sarcastically.  
  
"It's not my fault that I'm stronger, faster, and smarter than you," Gohan said innocently. "I just happen to be of a race that's naturally strong with cravings for battles."  
  
Bulma just shook her head at their antics as the group descended from the ship and onto the planet to hopefully collect the dragonballs to wish back those killed by Nappa and Vegeta.  
  
*********************************  
  
Yay! I just turned 16 on Friday. Now I can get my driver's license *grins evilly*. I need to know the name of the purple alien that Vegeta kills on Namek. 


	7. Gaining Strength

A/N: Four day weekends got to love them.  
  
Reviewer W- 1) I plan on Gohan first. 2) Not sure yet. You're forgetting that Gohan is barely six years old. I think it would still enrage him if I were to kill off one of his close friends. 3) Probably 4) Since when where Choutzu, Tien, Yamcha and Goku bad guys? 5) No 6) Yup 7) Most likely 8) Considering putting her in, but not for a major role in the story. She would only be in one or two scenes at the most. 9) Yes  
  
KILLFRENZY- I don't think anyone's ego can rival Vegeta's  
  
Knight's Shadow- I don't know what the power levels were in the show so I can't really give a general idea. Krillin and Piccolo are a bit stronger because of their spars with Gohan. Gohan is about as strong as Frieza's third form, I guess.  
  
K1K- I totally agree.  
  
hsb- Sorry about the delayed updates. I really only get the chance to type new chapters on non-school nights because I stay up until three in the morning. Do you have any idea about the lack of ideas in one's head at that time? Otherwise I'm busy with schoolwork.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't. But if I did...  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Only in America do banks leave the doors wide open and chain the pens to the counters.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Weird. Namek looks a lot like Earth." Bulma commented on seeing the green grass and blue skies. She then spotted brown trunks of trees leading up to the green leaves that were in a perfect sphere. "Interesting looking trees they have here."  
  
"It's brighter here than it is on Earth," Krillin commented. "They must have more than one source of light."  
  
"I'm sure that we could spend hours pointing out the similarities and differences of Earth and Namek, but I'm pretty sure that we aren't here for research." Gohan said impatiently.  
  
"Yeah. So Bulma, lead us to the dragonballs, hoping there are some." Krillin muttered the last part silently, although Gohan and Piccolo heard him perfectly.  
  
"Let's see here." Bulma pulled out the circular dragon radar and pushed the button on the top. Seven blinking lights showed up on the screen. "Uh oh. We're not the only ones looking for the dragonballs. Three of them are together and heading southeast towards a fourth. Another dragonball is on the move west towards the same one. The sixth is about three hundred miles north of the dragonball those groups are heading towards.The seventh is about five hundred miles that way." Bulma said, pointing out the direction of the dragonball.  
  
"Can I see that for a moment, Bulma?" Gohan inquired.  
  
"Sure sweetie."  
  
Gohan cringed at the nickname. He checked the locations of the dragonballs and sent his senses out to detect the power levels of the people with the dragonballs. "Well Vegeta has one of them. The other high power levels have the remaining ones. We can try to intercept the fourth dragonball; it's only two minutes flight away. That would give us about ten minutes before the others get there."  
  
"Um... I'd rather wait and see what we're up against. They may not trust aliens to just give us the dragonballs," Krillin proclaimed. "They also may be wary because of your tail if they've gotten a good look at Vegeta." Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's okay, Krillin. You can just admit that you're a coward. We all know that anyways." Piccolo smirked at the statement.  
  
"Easy for you to say," Krillin replied. "You could probably take out most of those people giving off the high power levels, and that's supposing they don't know how to suppress their energy signal like we do. I don't even have enough power to take out the weakest of them."  
  
"Two of the others are hiding their true power." Piccolo stated. "It's very easy to feel the difference between normal energy and suppressed energy."  
  
"Well, we've wasted enough time. If we leave now, we can arrive near the other dragonball just before the high powers do," Gohan mentioned. "Looks like one of their group is heading... this way? Who's energy could they have detected this way?" Gohan did some quick calculations in his head. "Oh. The person giving off that signal will arrive at the village just before Vegeta does, probably to stop him. So, where should we go?"  
  
"We're best off heading towards the dragonball and seeing what we're up against," Piccolo said.  
  
"I'm NOT going into a fight so I'll just go find a cave or something to hide in until you're done. Here, Krillin, I'll give you the dragon radar." Bulma stated. She grabbed an empty capsule from her pocket and capsulized the ship. Bulma then set off in search of a good enough cave to hide in.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
With that said, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo took off towards the intended destination of the opponent.  
  
"You guys do realize that Vegeta is heading right towards us, right?" After nods from the others he continued. "Are we going to have to fight him again? I really don't want to get involved with him again. I can't believe I let Goku talk me into letting Vegeta go."  
  
"You say that like we have something to worry about. We all know that Vegeta is probably only concerned with the other group collecting the dragonballs to waste time fighting us." Gohan said.  
  
"True, true. Well, there's the village. I guess we should land now."  
  
"Right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku was training in seventy times Earth's gravity in only the orange part of the gi, having removed the weight for easier movement. He was practicing using the Kaio Ken at higher levels.  
  
'Goku!' a voice called in his head, 'what are you doing heading to Namek?'  
  
'Huh? Oh! King Kai! I'm going to revive my friends that the saiyans killed, why?'  
  
'There is a dangerous man there that you need to avoid. He has unfathomable power that you can't stand up against.'  
  
'High power? Oh good, this ought to give me a good fight. I can't wait.'  
  
'Don't be crazy, Goku. You can't defeat him. His name is Frieza and he is a universally feared tyrant. He has too much power and you can never hope to beat him. You have to promise me that you will avoid him at all costs.'  
  
'But it sounds like such a good challenge,' Goku whined. 'I want to fight him, King Kai.'  
  
'NO! Whatever you do you MUST avoid him. Promise me that you won't go charging into a battle against him. You can't win.'  
  
Goku pouted. 'Oh fine, I promise I won't go and challenge this universally feared tyrant unless unavoidable.'  
  
'Good. I don't want to have to see you so soon.' With that said, well thought, the link was severed and Goku continued his training.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, well. We meet again, Earthlings," the cocky voice of Vegeta said. "I was hoping to get another good fight out of you, brat."  
  
"That's nice, Vegeta. I'm more worried about the other signal heading our way than you." Gohan informed.  
  
"You should be worried about me," a new voice stated. Everyone looked in the direction of their guest to find a purple alien, about Vegeta's height, standing in some saiyan armor with his arms across his chest. "After all, Vegeta has always been weaker than me."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Kui. I don't care to hear any of your sass. I could take you down whenever I wanted to. I just wanted to keep you around for a good punching bag." Vegeta remarked.  
  
"Sure, Vegeta. Tell me who was always winning our spars on the ship. Oh yeah, that's right, me. You have never defeated me in battle and never shall. Lord Frieza recognizes my superior talent and made gave me higher power. Shove that down your throat Mr. Prince of all monkeys!" Kui taunted.  
  
A vein bulged on Vegeta's forehead. He started growling lowly. "I don't care what Frieza thinks. I never liked him anyway. How could I? He did destroy all of my people, the bastard."  
  
"Then I'll be doing Frieza a favor by putting you out of your misery permanently."  
  
"Hey, Vegeta! You better finish him off quick before my boredom calls for me to do something about this weakling. He's really starting to annoy me," Gohan called.  
  
"Very funny, brat of Kakarott. But I definitely think that it's time to get rid of you once and for all, Kui."  
  
"You never could defeat me, Vegeta. And I'm guaranteeing that you won't start..." His sentence was cut off by an energy blast. When the dust cleared, there were no traces of him left.  
  
"Too late, Vegeta. I shouldn't have bothered doing that. Oh well. That was a waste of energy too." Gohan wined.  
  
"Hey Gohan! The group with the high signals just landed. I hope they didn't catch your energy signals."  
  
Gohan rushed over to the cliff and looked over to inspect the energies. Gohan noticed that they all wore some version of saiyan armor and had scouters over their left eyes. He ignored the weakest of the energies, as they were just some gray skinned henchmen. He then spotted a large, fat pink creature with spikes all over its body. Gohan next sensed the suppressed energies. One of the energies belonging to a tall, lean green creature. He had long green hair pulled back into a ponytail. The other energy, the strongest of the group, was a small pinkish creature with two horns on the top of his head. Gohan couldn't get a very good idea about this one because it was sitting in a large black floating chair.  
  
Gohan then spotted the dragonballs. Two held by the green one and one by the pink. They were larger than the ones on Earth, about the size of basketballs.  
  
"The pink one over there is Dodoria, the green freak is Zarbon, and the one too lazy to even use his own energy is Frieza." Vegeta supplied.  
  
Krillin raised an eyebrow at Vegeta. "And why are you bothering to tell us this?"  
  
"Because I hate them and, as much as I hate to admit it, the saiyan brat over there is stronger than me so I have a better chance of beating Frieza if I work with you than on my own."  
  
"Oh. Can you suppress your energy? We don't exactly want Frieza to know that we're here."  
  
"Whatever. I don't see why you would want to cower away." Vegeta rolled his eyes but lowered his energy nonetheless.  
  
They observed as Frieza was demanding the dragonball from the village people. It obviously took too long as Frieza started blasting some of the Namekians. As his aim turned towards the children, Gohan and Piccolo sensed Krillin's energy spiking. Frieza and his gang noticed too as all of their eyes faced in their direction for a second before resuming the 'negotiations.'  
  
"I can't believe those ruthless monsters, attacking children. I won't let them get away with this." Krillin charged straight into battle, forgetting about the differences in their strengths. Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders and followed Krillin.  
  
Krillin flew right into the path of a weak energy beam aimed at one of the kids and deflected it into the distance. The older Namekians looked relieved at his timely arrival. Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta landed behind Krillin.  
  
"You ruined my fun, baldie. Vegeta? I always knew you would betray me. I'm surprised that you managed to beat Kui so quickly. Not that I care. I see you lowered yourself to working with weaklings." Frieza commented.  
  
"Ha. If you think that this is their real power than you're an even bigger idiot than I thought. These earthlings know how to hide their power levels from the scouters. And to make it even better, one of them is saiyan, and quite a strong one at that." Vegeta boasted.  
  
"Another monkey, eh? I don't really care. I'll just kill you along with the rest of these Namekians." Frieza held up his hand and began pooling energy into it. He released several blasts that hit the Namekian elders, killing them. He looked at the two kids, the only Namekians of the village left. "What's the matter, kids? I'm not going to hurt you... much." He began to charge energy into his hand again to finish the job.  
  
"Not on my watch," Krillin yelled. He put both of his hands in front of his head, fanned out his fingers, and shut his eyes tight. "SOLAR FLARE!" A blinding light was emitted that blinded all but Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo. Krillin grabbed the children and took off with Gohan and Piccolo following. Gohan made sure that Vegeta was still following them as he was trying to follow them based on his weak energy sensing abilities he had picked up on Earth.  
  
When the light cleared and everyone could see again, they noticed the absence of the six. They appeared to not really care.  
  
"You! Go get the dragonball. There shouldn't be any Namekians to guard it. Zarbon, call in the Ginyu Force. Their assistance may be required to get rid of those meddling saiyans." The servant set out and returned a minute later with the dragonball while Zarbon called the ship..  
  
"Excellent. Soon I shall have my wish of immortality!" Frieza then signaled his group and they took off towards the next dragonball.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Krillin took a quick glance behind him and saw Frieza heading in the opposite direction of them. He slowed down and looked at the kids. "Can you two fly?" The Namekians nodded and Krillin released them.  
  
"So, where are we taking the Nameks, cue ball?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I don't know. Have you kids got somewhere to go? We don't want to take you with us on our search for the dragonballs. It could be too dangerous."  
  
"You're looking for the dragonballs too?" The smaller child questioned. After a quick glance at the other child, he continued, "Your purposes are obviously more honest than Frieza. I'll take you to the elder Namek; he has one of the dragonballs."  
  
"Okay then. Lead the way." Krillin said.  
  
The Namekian children began leading them. After about twenty minutes, they saw what looked like a house on top of a tall rocky pillar. As they were about to land there, they saw a beaten up Namek lying on the ground barely alive.  
  
"NAIL! What happened to you?" The children pondered.  
  
"Just... defending the elder... from that fiend... Frieza. Nothing... to worry about," Nail replied. Nail then turned his attention towards Piccolo. "I don't think... I've see you around here before, brother."  
  
"You shouldn't have. I've been living on Earth my entire life." Piccolo responded.  
  
"You're going to fight Frieza, aren't you?" Nail stated more than asked. "I can help you. If I can't beat him on my own, maybe I can help defeat him through another."  
  
Everyone raised their eyebrow at Nail's statement. "Oh really," Piccolo said. "And how could you do that."  
  
"All Namekians have the ability to fuse," Nail replied weakly. "If I fuse with you, you will get stronger and my knowledge."  
  
"Will I still be myself?"  
  
"Of course." Nail laughed. "You wouldn't really notice I was there. You would still be in total control."  
  
"Very well then. You've seized my interest. What do I do?"  
  
"Just put your arm on me and don't move it." Piccolo placed his arm on Nail's chest and waited while Nail closed his eyes and concentrated. A moment later, a bright light was emitted from Nail and everyone shielded their eyes. When the light cleared, there were only three Nameks.  
  
"Wow!" Piccolo exclaimed. "This power, it's incredible!"  
  
"Come on, you guys should see the elder now," the child remarked. He then led them into the building to visit the elder.  
  
************************************************  
  
Thanks all for getting me Kui's name. Decided to move up Piccolo's fusion with Nail since he came to Namek with them instead of being wished back. 


	8. Frieza's Minyons

A/N: Glad to see that people approve of the new and improved Gohan. And to think I got this idea when I was bored after finishing my math final last semester.  
  
Reviewer W- Krillin and Gohan flew Chichi and Goku to the hospital because flying is faster than the air cars and Bulma was going to where the ship was, not the hospital. Goku was working his way up to 100 Gs; I don't think he just started there. I'll probably leave the Ginyu Force as they are, unless I come up with some other good ideas that require me to alter their personalities.  
  
K1K- Yup, Frieza was already there. It was the easiest way I could think of to get them to a beaten up Nail since they wouldn't know to travel to a village that Frieza had already pillaged for the dragonball. At this point, Gohan is about as strong as Frieza's third form.  
  
Disclaimer: If I claim to own DBZ, then Vegeta shall pop up out of my computer screen and blast me to the afterlife, always wondered what it was like...  
  
************************************************************  
  
Two blondes walked into a bar, the third one ducked.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Ah. Welcome my children," an elderly voice called. "I was hoping to see you soon. I see you brought guests with you." When Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta saw him they were surprised. They realized why they called him the Elder because of how old he looked. His skin was a very dark green and very wrinkled. He sat in a huge white chair.  
  
"Yes, Elder. We were hoping that you could help them, maybe even give them the dragonball. Their intentions are more pure than Frieza's," one of the kids stated.  
  
"Unfortunately, my child, Frieza has already come here," the Elder stated. "I do, however, sense great unlocked potential in these warriors you brought here. Their intentions do indeed seem good. I shall unlock their hidden powers to help them should they have to fight Frieza. You, too, Dende have powers to be unlocked. Come here my child so that I may unlock your powers."  
  
The young Namekian, Dende, walked forward to stand beside the elder's chair. The Elder moved his large hand and put it on Dende's head, covering it almost completely. A faint white glow surrounded Dende as his powers were unlocked. After a few seconds, the glow dissipated and the Elder removed his hand from Dende's head.  
  
"Wow," Krillin whistled. "That's a pretty big power increase for him, just imagine what it could do to us. This Frieza guy is going down." Vegeta snorted at Krillin's optimism.  
  
'If anyone is going to finish off Frieza, it will be me. I'm the one who suffered from him for almost twenty-five years. I deserve to get my revenge. I will restore the pride of the Saiyan race with his downfall.'  
  
'Only if you beat me to it, Vegeta.' Vegeta looked shock at the response to his thoughts. He glanced to the side to see Gohan smirking at him. 'You can't exactly get revenge on a dead man now can you?'  
  
Vegeta growled lowly but let it be, for now.  
  
"Very well then," the Elder said, "would one of you come here so that I can unlock your potential?" Krillin sauntered forward, somewhat apprehensively, and stood next to the Elder's side as he had seen Dende do. He also felt the Namek's hand as it was brought onto his head. Moments later, he felt a surge of power flow through him.  
  
Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo all took their turns getting their powers unlocked, although the Elder seemed almost hesitant to unlock Vegeta's power.  
  
"Well, then, where to now?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"The smartest thing to do would be to go after one of the dragonballs that is still in a village. If Frieza doesn't have all the dragonballs he can't make his wish." Piccolo stated. The group agreed and headed off towards the dragonball.  
  
"Um... elder?" Dende finally spoke up. "Why didn't we just tell them that Frieza would need the password to summon Porunga? That way, they wouldn't have had to bother trying to get the dragonballs before him."  
  
The Elder just smiled at him. "They would have gone after them anyways. The ones with the spiky hair couldn't resist the urge of a fight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let's see... only two dragonballs left. The other five are stationary so I'm guessing that that would be where the base or whatever is," Krillin said.  
  
"Which one's closer?" Piccolo inquired.  
  
"The dragonball that is about seven more minutes flight at out current pace. Seems like someone else is heading there too. We should get there before him."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I'd rather wait around and kill the fool anyways."  
  
The group eventually came upon the village and landed near where the radar indicated as the location of the dragonball. They looked around and found a couple of Nameks heading towards them.  
  
"Ahhh," the eldest one said. "You must be the ones that Elder Guru was talking about."  
  
"What? How did that message get here?" Krillin asked.  
  
"You idiot!" Gohan exclaimed. "Nameks have powerful mental capabilities. Obviously, telepathy is among those powers. How could you forget that?" Krillin just stuck his hand behind his head and rubbed his head in his impersonation of a Son Grin.  
  
"Ve'anii tzarih le'avode iim who?" (And I have to work with him?) Vegeta snickered while the others tossed him questioning glances.  
  
"Ahshav atah yodeah eh anii margeesh." (Now you know how I feel.)  
  
"Hootz mehem ohavim anii." (Except that they like me) Vegeta frowned and looked away.  
  
"Um... Okay...that was weird. If Guru informed you of our arrival then you obviously know why we are here. So could you please give us the dragonball?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Yes. Here you go, the dragonball." The Namek pulled the semi- transparent orange dragonball out from behind his back and gave it to Piccolo. "Gook luck with your journey friends."  
  
"I believe you have something that belongs to Master Frieza," a voice growled out. They looked to the side to see the green and pink warriors from earlier, which were quickly identified as Zarbon and Dodoria.  
  
"And what if we do?" Vegeta taunted. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"We will take it back from you. By force, if necessary," Zarbon said.  
  
"Force? Ha! You don't have enough force to defeat me. After all, the Prince of all Saiyans does not lose to such inferior creatures as yourselves."  
  
Zarbon, Dodoria, Krillin, and Piccolo got into fighter stances while Gohan and Vegeta just stood as usual, with arms across their chests and tails wrapped tightly around their waists.  
  
"What's the matter monkey? Are you too afraid to fight me? I would be scared too if I were you." Dodoria taunted. He was quickly hit by two blasts that exploded against each other and made short work of him. Everyone looked to see Gohan and Vegeta's hands still in the air with some slight smoke to show where the blasts had originated.  
  
Zarbon frowned. "I guess I will just have to take you more seriously, prince." Zarbon spread his legs apart, locked his arms at his sides, and clenched his hands into fists. Everyone watched in puzzlement as they noticed that Zarbon's ki was going up. The muscles on his body bulged to twice their original size. His mouth extended outwards a bit and his lips fattened.  
  
"Is that all you've got? If it is then you are a major disappointment. It's time to do something I've been waiting years to do to you, Zarbon. I'm going to savor this," Vegeta said.  
  
He charged at Zarbon quicker than Zarbon could follow and implanted his fist in Zarbon's stomach. Vegeta then roundhouse kicked him into a nearby cliff and sent a blast of energy after him. Vegeta looked disappointed at the lack of challenge Zarbon was presenting him with and gathered energy to finish him off.  
  
"Gallick Gun Fire!" Vegeta's blast flew at Zarbon and annihilated him.  
  
"Well that was easy enough," Krillin proclaimed.  
  
"Mah atah omer?! Low aseetah cloom!" (What are you talking about?! You didn't do anything.) Vegeta hollered.  
  
"Eh... what now?"  
  
"He's mad because you didn't do anything," Gohan explained. "So where's the next dragonball? I still need to find a good fight."  
  
"We've got about an hour and a half flight to get there so don't hold your breath."  
  
"Oh joy," Gohan sarcastically remarked.  
  
An hour and a half later found the group flying leisurely. Krillin pressed the button on top of the dragon radar to zoom in as close as possible and the group landed. He began to walk towards the dragonball when he felt five energies in front of him.  
  
Everyone looked up to inspect the newcomers. Like the rest of Frieza's army, they all wore some version of saiyan armor. The shortest of the group was even shorter than Krillin and was bald. He had green skin and four eyes. Next was an orange man with white hair down to his lower back and resembled a rock star. The one standing next to him was blue and about the same height. The most muscular looking of the group had a mass of red hair on top of his head and looked pretty much like a normal human. The final person was purple and the tallest of the group.  
  
Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta continuously blinked in confusion as the five began striking weird poses.  
  
"Guldo...Jeice...Burter...Recoome...Ginyu. Together we are... THE GINYU FORCE!" Gohan smacked his forehead with his hand then slid the hand down his face.  
  
"I'm really scared of you guys. You could only make me die of laughter. Besides, your poses really stink." Gohan exclaimed, waving his hand in front of his nose.  
  
"Hey!" the purple one, Ginyu, yelled. "We put hours of thought into that routine. Now that you have offended us, we have no choice but to kill you. Guldo, you're first." The short four eyed being stepped forward.  
  
"Go ahead, Krillin. This is someone weak enough for you to take care of." Krillin muttered some words under his breath, but stepped into battle nonetheless.  
  
Guldo and Krillin quickly started attacking each other with Krillin's newly unleashed power giving him a clear advantage. Krillin was throwing flurries of punches and kicks at Guldo and all of them were connecting.  
  
"Destructo Disk!"  
  
The disk of energy flew at Guldo. Before it could reach him, Guldo took a deep breath and when he closed his mouth, time froze. He quickly ran out of the path of the disk and started unleashing his own barrage of punches and kicks. When he was running low on air, Guldo flew away from Krillin so that he wouldn't get hit.  
  
Guldo released his breath and watched as several cuts and bruises appeared all over Krillin's body. Krillin was sent flying into a mountainside. He got back up and went into super speed. Guldo once again took a deep breath and froze time. He walked in Krillin's path and released a beam of energy. Unfortunately, his energy blasts still wouldn't move when he froze time but it would hit when time resumed, as there wasn't enough time to dodge it.  
  
Time moved again and Krillin was almost instantly thrown off his feet as Guldo's blast hit him. Krillin looked around in puzzlement wondering where the blast came from.  
  
"Krillin!" Gohan shouted. "This guy has the power to freeze time whenever he holds his breath!"  
  
"NANI!?"  
  
"WHAT! How could you possibly know that?" Guldo asked.  
  
"It's very easy, actually. I just read your minds and learn your fighting styles, techniques, and special abilities. It's really easy to get into someone's mind when they have such weak mental powers, such as yourselves."  
  
"It doesn't matter really," Guldo boasted. "Even if you know about my power there is nothing you can do about it. If you try to kill me I can freeze time and get out of danger."  
  
Gohan smirked at him. "Oh really?" Gohan got a look of concentration on his face to access his mental powers. "Go ahead, Krillin. I've got him paralyzed. Even if he were to freeze time my mental bind would still be in effect."  
  
Guldo gulped as Krillin leisurely walked up to him. Krillin held up his right hand and a ball of energy appeared in it. Once he felt it was strong enough, Krillin released the attack knocking Guldo unconscious.  
  
Krillin allowed a smug smile to come onto his face and walked back towards the group. Vegeta looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to finish him off?" He asked.  
  
"What are you talking about? I already beat him," Krillin replied.  
  
"He's still alive. Therefore, you have not defeated him. He could pop up at any minute and finish any one of us off. So for my sake, I suggest you finish him off first."  
  
"But killing is wrong, Vegeta."  
  
"So? The half-breed spawn of Kakarott over there has killed, what... four times? It is the only way to make sure that your opponent is defeated. Some people show no mercy and would take this situation to leave and get stronger."  
  
"Oh fine, I guess I'll do it." Krillin flew over to where the unconscious Guldo laid and blew him into dust with another energy blast.  
  
"My turn next. I'm going to pound you little man," the muscular one known as Recoome called out. He then stepped forward and prepared to fight.  
  
"Your fight is with me, Recoome. I've been waiting to test out my new powers," Piccolo said.  
  
"No way. You can't switch fighters. You'll have to wait until he is either unconscious or dead to step in, Namek." Piccolo shrugged his shoulders and stepped back. He could care less what happened to the human.  
  
Gohan yawned loudly and looked at Vegeta. "This really is starting to bore me. I thought that these were supposed to be Frieza's best fighters." Gohan's tail waved lazily behind him.  
  
"They are his strongest. However, they can't compare to pure saiya- jin strength," Vegeta declared with a smug look on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku was training very hard in case he had to fight with this Frieza person King Kai was so worried about. He was currently working out in 100 G's and was pretty much living in the gravity machine to get used to the pressure.  
  
"I wonder what's so bad about this Frieza?" Goku thought aloud. "He can't be too much of a problem. Hope I don't have to run into Frieza. Speaking of freezers, I'm hungry. I guess it's time to get a snack." Goku headed into a secluded area of the room and grabbed a small snack, to him.  
  
"Arriving on planet Namek in one hour. Please prepare anything that may be needed. Head towards the chairs and buckle in for landing. All unnecessary devices for landing will be shut down in half an hour." A mechanical voice called.  
  
'Hang on, guys. I'll be there soon.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Recoome shot himself at Krillin and began pounding him. Krillin's speed and strength just weren't enough and he couldn't find any ways out. Gohan and Piccolo couldn't help him or the other members of the Ginyu Force would get involved. He doubted that Vegeta would help even if he could, but wasn't quite sure about Piccolo.  
  
Recoome launched an energy blast from his mouth straight at Krillin, which he barely managed to dodge. Recoome went at Krillin and once again began punching and kicking Krillin all over.  
  
Gohan's patience was wearing thin and he was considering just jumping in the fight. From what he could tell, none of them could match up to his power. With a glance at his mentor and Vegeta, he could see similar ideas in there heads, although Piccolo was somewhat worried about the others jumping in.  
  
Krillin was knocked away and into the ground again. Bruises and cuts covered just about all of his body. Recoome strolled up to Krillin and gathered energy for another mouth blast. His entertainment with the bald midget was pretty much gone, so he figured that he should kill him and then have fun with the Namek.  
  
Before he could release the blast, a fist implanted itself in his stomach. Recoome gasped and then felt a blast of energy go into his mouth and explode on the blast he had been just about to fire. The explosion blew his head off and killed him instantly.  
  
"Well? I thought you guys were going to intervene if I jumped into the fight." Gohan announced.  
  
Burter, Jeice, and Ginyu just looked on in shock; they hadn't seen him move from where he was standing. He just seemed to instantly be there.  
  
"Don't tell me you morons are dumbfounded by that. I haven't even bothered removing my weighted clothes yet."  
  
Jeice and Burter charged into battle, with a red and blue aura surrounding them. They get flying at Gohan, throwing a couple punches or kicks, and then flew off. None of their attacks were hitting the target, which infuriated them. Not only that, but the boy's tail was just floating there limply showing that this isn't requiring a whole lot of effort on his part.  
  
As their anger rose, their coordination was getting further and further off. Gohan could just stand perfectly still right now and not get hit with how bad their aim was.  
  
Seeing as they weren't going to be hitting him anytime soon, Gohan decided to go on the offensive. He pooled energy into both of his hands and held them up. When Burter and Jeice made their next clumsy attack on him, Gohan released a blast in each of their faces. He then started kicking and punching them all over, running between them after each hit. He was moving so fast that it appeared that he was using multi-form and had each one attacking Burter or Jeice.  
  
Gohan then fired off another energy blast at them, which killed them. When it was apparent that the two were dead, Gohan focused his attention on Captain Ginyu and smirked at him.  
  
"Well, well. Looks like all the captain's men have deserted him. Why don't you just make this easier on both of us and just let me kill you. Or, you could go to the original we fight, I kick your ass, you beg for forgiveness, and then I kill you."  
  
Ginyu laughed at Gohan. "You may be stronger than me, but I can still beat you." To further add to the confusion, Ginyu punched himself in the chest and made a hole that was bleeding. Meanwhile, he continued to laugh. He looked at Gohan and saw that he was just floating there smiling at him.  
  
"You won't be smiling for long, brat. Your power will soon be mine. CHANGE..." He tried to finish the attack but found that his mouth wasn't responding and had locked itself shut. In the distance, he heard Gohan laughing.  
  
"This is great! You're going to die by your own hands. You obviously aren't very smart if you already forgot about my mind powers. I'll just keep you frozen there until you die. I can't believe that people actually feared an idiot like you." Gohan would have been rolling on the ground if his concentration wouldn't be broken.  
  
Ginyu looked to the sides and saw Vegeta and Piccolo standing there with similar smirks on their faces and pride in Piccolo's eyes. He looked all over and tried to find a way out but couldn't find any escape.  
  
After awhile, Gohan was getting bored with watching this. "This is taking too long. I'll just finish you now, Ginyu." Gohan held his arm straight above him and formed a sphere of energy. The sphere pulsated brightly and was launched at Ginyu. Being weakened so much from his own attack, Ginyu could only watch as the energy came at him and sent him to join the rest of the Ginyu Force in the afterlife.  
  
"Awww, man. I still haven't had a good fight," Gohan wined.  
  
"Good job, kid. Now let's get the dragonball."  
  
When they where about to get the dragonball radar from Krillin, they heard a voice full of shock yell down at them.  
  
"Gohan! How could you kill someone?!"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Mwahaha, I killed off all of the Ginyu Force, even Ginyu himself. Looks like no Ginyu toad. Oh well. That part was actually pretty amusing. Now I've used three languages to write the story (four if you want to count the planet where the gas stop was made).  
  
A couple chapters ago, when I had my "contest" to see who could guess what language I was using as saiyago, I got a couple of people that said Al Bhed. I've never heard of it and was wondering if someone could tell me who speaks that language. 


	9. Facing off with Frieza

Thanks all. Never realized that a video game came up with its own language. Oh well, that's Final Fantasy for you. Sorry if the whole Namek saga is rushed, I'm starting to tire of this saga. Not to mention that I don't particularly enjoy fighting scenes.  
  
Andross937- You do remember that there are three people to be revived, right?  
  
Ashley- that sounds about right.  
  
Luna's Meow- As far as I feel like taking it, or if I eventually tire of 'writing' new chapters (doubt that'll happen any time soon)  
  
The Vampire Story Hunter- Got that right  
  
Yk freak- I'll probably end up adding her but only for a scene or two, no major role. Note: virtual puppy dog eyes don't work very well.  
  
MPNihongo- I'm going to try and get away from the actual timeline but I'm not the best at coming up with new ideas.  
  
TRU-SSJ5-RAM- I intend on it  
  
Marshmellow13Dragon- Of course he will; he is the main character of the story for a reason. I have no intentions whatsoever to add Saiyaman (don't think too many people will complain). I'm feeling really hungry now so... could you share some of that popcorn, pleez?  
  
Words put in between // are in Namekian. Sorry in advance if I forget to put in the closing ones. I've been learning how to type in C++ (a computer language) and using // inserts comments, but they aren't used at the end of the comment.  
  
Disclaimer- My rights to Dragonball Z are about as high as Goku's intelligence outside of battle.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"I'd like to order some coke." "Okay sir, how many sodas would you like?" "Soda? Who said anything about sodas?"  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"I can't believe my own son would do that," Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Goku!" Krillin called. "It's so good to see you, buddy." Goku smiled at him briefly before refocusing his attention on Gohan.  
  
"I only did what had to be done father," Gohan replied.  
  
"So? That doesn't mean you have to go and kill him. I'm ashamed of you."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. "Mah teepesh. I HAD to do it, dad. It was either me or him and it definitely wasn't going to be me." (What an idiot.)  
  
"You still could have given him another chance. He may have become a good ally."  
  
"Oh yeah," Gohan muttered sarcastically. "A great ally that would have killed us when we dropped our guard. Just accept the fact that not all people will correct their ways because they were defeated in battle, dad."  
  
"You wouldn't know that seeing as how you've never tried it."  
  
"Whatever." Gohan turned his attention to Krillin. "Are you going to tell us where the Dragonball is or what?"  
  
Krillin blinked a few times. "Huh? Oh! Yeah! It's in that hut over there." Krillin responded. Gohan went and gathered the Dragonball.  
  
"That makes two. I guess we'll have to go steal the other five from Frieza." Gohan stated.  
  
"Frieza? King Kai warned me about him. He said that I should avoid him at all costs."  
  
"HA!" Vegeta laughed. "He obviously has no idea of the power that saiyans possess. Frieza doesn't stand a chance against me."  
  
"Oh be quiet, Vegeta," Piccolo said. "We all know that Gohan is the strongest here and the only one capable of fighting Frieza." Vegeta grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Hang on guys!" Goku called. "There's an incoming energy signal!"  
  
"Oh that's just Dende, dad. No one to worry about."  
  
Moments later, the small green form of Dende flew down and landed nearby the group.  
  
"Hey guys!" Dende quickly noticed the damage Krillin had received. "Why don't I heal you? You definitely look like you could use it." Dende held his hands in front of Krillin. A golden glow emitted from Dende's hands and covered Krillin. All of his cuts and bruises slowly returned to the normal skin tone.  
  
"So, what brings you here Dende? I doubt you came for pleasure." Piccolo asked.  
  
"Guru sent me to find you so that I could give you the password for the dragonballs. He realized that you were about to go get the other five. He also thinks that Frieza will head towards him soon to try and acquire the password from him."  
  
"Well, then. Let's head to the other dragonballs." Krillin exclaimed.  
  
The group all took off, Krillin holding the dragon radar in the lead. When they were about three quarters of the way to the dragonballs, they felt Frieza's power begin to move away from the dragonballs, to Guru's as expected. They landed near a large circular ship with many legs to support it.  
  
"Looks like the dragonballs are inside the ship." Krillin pointed out.  
  
"Use your eyes, Cue-ball." Vegeta chastised. "The ground over there was recently disturbed. The balls were most likely buried there."  
  
"Oh. Heh." Krillin laughed sheepishly as the group went and dug up the five dragonballs. "We should head away from here so that we have more time to make the wishes."  
  
"No. We should just wait until Frieza is far enough away that he can't get back here fast enough." Gohan decided.  
  
"Well, why don't you guys tell me what your wishes are?" Dende inquired.  
  
"Why would we need to do that, Green Bean?" Vegeta asked. The Nail part of Piccolo wanted to go and take Vegeta down for that comment.  
  
"The wishes have to be made in Namekian."  
  
"Your point?" Gohan asked. "Piccolo and I know how to speak Namekian." Dende nodded his head in understanding. Gohan then came to a realization. "I guess we can make the wishes now. Frieza doesn't know how to speak Namekian."  
  
Dende walked over to the glowing dragonballs and put his hands out over them.  
  
//Arise and grant our wishes, Porunga! //  
  
The sky blackened as though the suns of Namek no longer existed. A form emerged from the dragonballs in a glowing yellow light. It began to take on a form similar to a snake for its long tail. When the light faded, the group could see the dragon's green scaly body. It was huge with some short horns on its head and fierce glowing red eyes.  
  
"I shall grant you three wishes. Speak now but beware, for they will come true."  
  
//We wish Yamcha back to life! // Gohan yelled.  
  
"It shall be done," Porunga called. His red eyes began glowing brighter.  
  
"Your wish has been granted. Speak your next wish."  
  
//We wish Tien back to life. // Gohan again yelled.  
  
"Very well." Porunga's eyes glowed again. "Your wish has been granted. What is your final wish?"  
  
"I WISH FOR IMMORTALITY!" a voice called. They all turned their heads to see Frieza floating there, seething. You could practically see the steam bellowing forth from his head.  
  
Vegeta smirked at Frieza. "That won't work, Frieza. The wish has to be made in the Namekian's native tongue."  
  
//We wish Choutzu back to life. //  
  
The glowing red eyes again signified Porunga granting a wish. "Your wishes have been granted. I bid thee farewell."  
  
All of Porunga's body glowed an orange-ish yellow before retreating into seven spheres. The spheres shot upwards before shooting across the planet to different areas.  
  
"NO!" Frieza cried. "You insolent monkeys, I should kill you for this! As a matter of fact I think I will."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "You better transform then if you hope to stand a chance against me. Your little minion Zarbon was nice enough to display this power of yours, not that it helped him any," He boasted.  
  
"I shall make you suffer for taking away my immortality!" Frieza balled his hands into fists and locked them at his side. A fierce wind picked up as Frieza's energy level was rising. His saiyan armor cracked and fell off of him. He then stood up straight and evened out his breathing.  
  
"Is that it?" Vegeta inquired. "So you cracked your armor and grew a couple of inches, big deal."  
  
"I'm just getting started, monkey boy." The muscles all over Frieza's body began to bulge. His horns grew longer and pointed straight upwards. He grew about three feet taller. All his limbs stretched and adapted to the new form.  
  
"Are you impressed now, Vegeta?" Frieza asked with a deeper voice.  
  
"Not really. I can still take you down."  
  
Vegeta took off towards Frieza while Frieza lowered himself into a fighting stance. Vegeta flew, feet first, into Frieza. Frieza made to grab Vegeta but his hands only grabbed air. He felt both of Vegeta's feet connect with his back. Vegeta then punched Frieza to the ground.  
  
Frieza stood back up growling slightly to himself, he had underestimated Vegeta; nothing he couldn't handle. He spared a rapid glance at the group and saw that the Namek and young saiyan were standing there normally, but the others were obviously amazed at Vegeta's strength.  
  
'If they're amazed at that, then this fight is going to be easier than I thought.' Frieza thought to himself.  
  
Frieza's purple eyes glowed blue momentarily as two narrow beams shot forth from them at Vegeta. Vegeta just slapped the beams away and fired a blast of energy back at Frieza. Frieza, imitating Vegeta, slapped the beam away, but towards the group. Gohan appeared to glare at the energy ball before it changed directions randomly and hit the ground a safe distance away from them.  
  
'Wow!' Goku thought, 'Gohan sure has gotten strong. Got some nice new powers, I see.'  
  
"I've always had these powers, dad," Gohan smirked at the surprise on Goku's face. "You didn't actually think that I was always studying in my room, did you?"  
  
Goku rubbed the back of his head with his hand, smiled sheepishly and laughed lightly. "Um... actually, I did think that." Gohan and Piccolo rolled their eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta had flown at Frieza and was throwing flurries of punches at Frieza, most of which were blocked. Vegeta threw another punch at Frieza's midsection, but the arm was grabbed. Frieza spun him around a few times before throwing him into, and through, a conveniently placed cliff.  
  
"Gallic Gun Fire!" Vegeta bellowed from behind Frieza.  
  
His attack flew rapidly with Frieza and connected, blasting Frieza several yards away. He flew back slowly and smirked at Vegeta.  
  
"If that's how you're going to play, Vegeta, then I should make this more fun." His power once again began to skyrocket as his form changed. His body shrunk by about one and a half feet. His skin turned white with purple patches on his stomach, head, and shoulders. The top of his head grew backwards and down, almost resembling hair. He also sprouted horns along his back.  
  
"Two can play at that game, Frieza." Vegeta's aura sprang up around him as he let out a loud cry. His muscle mass increased slightly and the height of the aura increased.  
  
"Let's finish this, monkey."  
  
Vegeta, partially enraged by the comment, flew quickly at Frieza. He threw a punch at him, but found that Frieza was no longer there. He turned around to be met with a fist to his face, causing some spit to come out of his mouth. Vegeta pulled back and went to counterattack with a roundhouse kick, but was beat to the punch as Frieza kicked him to the ground.  
  
Vegeta got up quickly and charged back into battle, only to be met with similar results. This pattern continued for a while and it became obvious that Frieza's new form was giving him enough of an advantage to defeat Vegeta easily.  
  
A beaten and bloody Vegeta fell to the ground after another failed attempt to land a hit on Frieza.  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku cried, rushing into battle. Frieza got hit in the face and gut as he was caught by surprise. Goku continued his assault but Frieza was slowly getting the advantage that he had over Vegeta back.  
  
"KAO KEN TIMES FIVE!" Goku yelled. His aura instantly flared red. The increased speed and power the Kao Ken offered him allowed Goku to move too fast for Frieza. Goku punched Frieza in the face and slammed his heel into his head from above, sending Frieza flying down to make a crater in the ground. Goku cupped his hands at his side, bottom of his palms touching, and collected energy.  
  
"Kamehameha!" The blue stream of energy flew down at Frieza, who had just stood up. Not having enough time to dodge, Frieza held his hands up and tried to block the wave. The wave proved too much for the power hungry tyrant and he was forced into the ground as the blast exploded.  
  
Goku panted from above as he lost his hold on the Kao Ken technique, having put too much energy into the blast. The fierce red aura around him dissipated and left him floating there, remarkably weakened.  
  
When the dust cleared, they saw Frieza standing there, with a scowl on his face and growling loudly. Frieza looked up and noticed the lack of a red aura around his opponent and took that to be a good thing. He flew back into battle and threw a ball of energy at Goku. Goku tried to block the attack, but didn't have anywhere near the required strength to do so. Goku was struck by the attack and fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Piccolo tilted his head from side to side, cracking the bones in his neck. "Finally. I've been waiting forever to get into battle. You saiyans have been having all the fun," Piccolo commented.  
  
Piccolo shredded his turban and cape and flew towards Frieza.  
  
"Alright, Frieza, I'm next. For your sake, I hope you have more power than that or your going to be destroyed quickly."  
  
With that said, Piccolo rushed Frieza. Frieza and Piccolo began exchanging blows, neither gaining a major advantage in the battle. Piccolo was slowly gaining an advantage as he was constantly powering up slowly during the fight.  
  
"Alright, Frieza, this was a nice warm-up. I think it's time that I started fighting seriously," Piccolo said.  
  
Piccolo balled his fists at his side and began to unleash his power to its fullest. His white aura surrounded him and was glowing brightly. He flew at Frieza faster than Frieza could follow and punched him in the gut. Piccolo then kicked Frieza in the side and followed after when Frieza was sent soaring. He roundhouse kicked Frieza to the ground and accompanied it with a blast of energy.  
  
Frieza was slow to get up and had the blood covering him to prove it. He growled lowly before surprising Piccolo with another transformation. His new form resembled a bald human, except that he had a long white tail and that his skin was pure white and eyes purple. He still had the patches on his head, stomach and shoulders from his previous form and had lost the spikes on his back.  
  
"You amaze me, Namek. I didn't think that I would actually have to show my true power to anyone. Don't worry, though. I'll try not to inflict too much pain on you before I kill you."  
  
Once again, Frieza's newest transformation proved to be too much for his opponent as Piccolo was being tossed around like a rag doll. Piccolo stopped himself in midair and tried another attack.  
  
"Multiform!"  
  
Instantly, three more Piccolos appeared, all wearing the purple gi and light blue belt. All four Piccolos flew at Frieza and attacked him at the same time. His new tactic proved effective as Frieza was having great difficulty trying to defend himself from four Piccolos at once. Luckily for Frieza, their attacks weren't causing too much harm to him.  
  
Frieza decided to end this as he switched from defensive to offensive. He punched away one of the Piccolos and grabbed another by the arm. He swung that Piccolo around and into the other two Piccolos before ramming the one he was holding into the ground. Three of the Piccolos vanished leaving only one lying down, face first in the dirt.  
  
"Well, Namek, it was fun while it lasted but it's about time to finish this little fight of ours."  
  
"Sorry, Frieza," Gohan called, while kicking Frieza in the face, sending him away. "I can't let you do that. He's my sensei and I'm not about to let him die."  
  
Frieza got back up and scowled at the saiyan brat. He could tell right away by the purple gi and blue belt that he was the Namek's student. The only differences in their uniforms were that Gohan donned a blue shirt underneath his gi and still had on the cape of the uniform.  
  
"If your Namekian sensei couldn't defeat me, what makes you think that you possibly even stand a chance against me?" Frieza asked.  
  
"It's obvious, Frieza. The student always surpasses the master and this is no exception." Gohan powered up quickly to a level that could match Frieza's power.  
  
"Whatever, I'm still going to defeat you."  
  
"Funny," Gohan said, "I believe the Ginyu Force said the same thing and right now, they are enjoying their afterlives."  
  
Frieza grew impatient and flew at the young demi-saiyan. He threw punches at Gohan, but found that Gohan's smaller size allowed him to dodge his attacks easily. In fact, any punch that he threw, unless aimed downwards, would travel right over the boy's head.  
  
Frieza resorted to his only option and began kicking at Gohan. Gohan was dodging those attacks as well while floating a foot off the ground. Gohan wrapped his tail around Frieza's foot and slammed him into the ground repeatedly. He then held Frieza upside down with his tail and proceeded to kick and punch Frieza in his face, neck, and chest. He threw Frieza away and sent a small blast of energy after him.  
  
Frieza stood back up, panting, and powered up some more.  
  
"Don't worry, half-breed, this will all be over soon. After all, I've barely been using five percent of my true power. Now I'm at one quarter of my full strength," Frieza boasted.  
  
"That's nice, now chew on this, Masenko HA!" The orange beam of energy flew at Frieza quickly, catching him off guard. Frieza sent a blast right back at Gohan and their attacks met in the middle. They continued to struggle until Gohan sent another blast around the power struggle and manipulated it with his mind to hit Frieza. The attack hit Frieza and caused him to lose his concentration on the other blast, which was sent at him. The two attacks combined hit Frieza and sent him spiraling once again into the dirt.  
  
"That's it! I'm going to half power now, you're going to regret making me angry, monkey." Frieza's power once again made a sharp jump and indeed, his power had doubled from what it had just been.  
  
Gohan frowned momentarily, then smirked. "I may just get a good fight out of you yet, Frieza. I guess I should be fair and power up also." Gohan threw the cape from his shoulders down to the ground, followed soon by his wristbands and boots. He pulled the undershirt off of him and sent that too to the ground. All of the clothes made craters about four inches deep.  
  
"Alright, I'm ready now. It's time to take you down, Frieza."  
  
Frieza flew at Gohan quickly and sent barrages of punches, aimed down, and kicks at him. With the loss of his weighted training clothes, Gohan was able to dodge the attacks with ease as though they were moving with the speed of a snail.  
  
Gohan grabbed Frieza's arms and brought Frieza towards him. Gohan lifted his knee so that it would implant itself in Frieza's abdomen. When the wind was knocked out of Frieza, Gohan interlocked his fingers and brought his fist down on Frieza's head, reintroducing Frieza to the dirt.  
  
"That's it, monkey! Your going down now!" Frieza exclaimed. Frieza once again started powering up until he was one and a half times as strong as he had just been. "There, seventy-five percent. You don't stand a chance in hell now, half-breed."  
  
"Sure I don't, Frieza." Gohan sarcastically replied.  
  
Frieza charged forward with renewed strength and finally managed to land a punch on Gohan. Gohan was shocked at the increase in speed and power Frieza had acquired, although he hid it well.  
  
Frieza looked like he had the upper hand until Gohan decided to use some of his real power. He used his mind to freeze Frieza in place while he powered up to his maximum power. When he was done, he used the split form technique and all four Gohans attacked Frieza while Frieza could only float there hopelessly and accept the beating.  
  
Frieza was trying to move his body but it wouldn't respond. He powered up even more. The shock of how quickly the power up came was enough for Frieza to break the hold. He started to pound the Gohans until only one of them remained. He threw an energy blast at Gohan and watched him soar to the ground.  
  
Behind him, Frieza heard something similar to whistling as something traveled by him and up into the atmosphere. He looked up and noticed a ball of white energy and saw Vegeta below with his arm held high.  
  
"Your aim is really off, Vegeta. That attack missed me by a couple miles."  
  
Vegeta just smiled back in response. "I may not be able to defeat you now Frieza, but I can at least be part of the reason of your defeat." Frieza was confused and looked back at the energy that was growing brightly like a fourth sun. Then Frieza realized, that wasn't sunlight; it was moonlight. He looked back down at Gohan and saw brown fur sprouting all over the half-breed and his body mass growing exponentially. Gohan's eyes turned a fierce red and his mouth and nose came forward off of his face. Gohan continued growing all over until he was at least fifty feet tall.  
  
Gohan was looking down at Frieza now and smiling at him, which looked weird coming from a giant oozaru. "Looks like you just lost this fight, Frieza."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Longest chapter yet, yay! I almost considered just having Gohan kill Frieza before Frieza could power up into his final form, but figured that that would be boring and that then, I would have to find some new enemy to unlock super saiya-jin *shudder* I'm not very good at making new enemies, or trying to come up with names for that matter. 


	10. Frieza's demise

Thank you people for the ideas, but I already have most of those things planned out. The only DBZ movies I've seen are Dead Zone, most of Tree of Might, and the last five minutes of Cooler's Revenge (the movies they show on toonami start at 4:30 and I don't get home until a couple minutes after five).  
  
Andross937- There's still the problem that you can only wish back someone a year after their death on the earth's dragonballs. Either that or I've been reading WAY too many fan fics and have gotten the ideas of the show mixed with what is accepted by the majority of authors.  
  
Marshmellow13Dragon- I didn't ask for marshmallows, though I wouldn't complain to getting them. Actually, I'll just go eat some now. Please, I want popcorn *pout and puppy eyes* (Don't even say a thing Yk freak or I'll make her a main character)  
  
FinalSaber- Yeah, Dende's still alive. Of course I love the saiyan Gohan. It's the main reason I thought of the idea to the story.  
  
Luna's Meow- He did, which is why Vegeta was able to gather enough energy to project artificial moonlight. You're also assuming that Frieza was telling the truth of his power level *grins evilly*  
  
BlackFireDragonK- Gohan. This story is all about him.  
  
Yk freak- that's a bit too extreme, although that is an interesting idea. Go right ahead and talk, it probably won't change too much.  
  
ESSJGohan- The story will get to his teenage years. Not sure if I'll put him in high school.  
  
The Vampire Story Hunter- what gives you that idea?  
  
Josh- *blink, blink* yeah I do. Next time put spaces between the 'w' and the 'u' so it will be a bit easier to read.  
  
Disclaimer: This line wouldn't be here if I did own DBZ, now would it?  
  
*************************************************  
  
If you decide to be indecisive, what are you?  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Any last words before you go to hell, Frieza?" the oozaru Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. You don't honestly believe that just because you became a bigger monkey than before that you can beat me. I am the most powerful being in the universe!"  
  
"Good for you," Gohan muttered sarcastically. "Remind me of that when you're being blown into oblivion."  
  
Gohan swatted at Frieza with one of his hands and squashed Frieza into the ground. Gohan then picked him up and started squeezing Frieza in his massive hands. Frieza began hollering in pain, almost making Gohan want to cover his ears, or rip them off.  
  
Gohan threw Frieza back into the ground and stepped on him. Gohan then proceeded to twist his foot back and forth, digging Frieza even deeper into the ground. He removed his foot and launched a huge blast of energy from his mouth.  
  
Bright lights filled the air as Gohan's blast exploded against Frieza and the ground. Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo, all of whom had been healed by Dende, and Dende himself had to shield their eyes so as not to be blinded by the blast.  
  
"Screw this," Vegeta growled out. "I'm going in there."  
  
"Don't, Vegeta. This is Gohan's fight," Goku stated.  
  
"Like I give a rats ass who's fight it is, I'm going to take care of that monster." With that said, Vegeta looked into the artificial moonlight. He, too, began sprouting brown fur all over his body. His eyes turned red and he grew in height. His saiyan armor stretched out to accommodate for his larger size.  
  
When his transformation was complete, Vegeta walked towards the battlegrounds. He saw Frieza picking himself up, with some purple blood running down his chin, and Gohan standing not too far away. Vegeta made his presence known by blasting Frieza.  
  
"MAH ATAH OSEH, VEGETA!" Gohan hollered. (What are you doing?)  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing brat? I'm here to finish off Frieza." Gohan punched Vegeta in the gut.  
  
"This is my fight. Back off you bastard and I may consider letting you fight for awhile." Shouts to watch his language by his father fell deaf on Gohan's ears.  
  
"I'm the prince of all Saiyans and I refuse to take orders from a half-breed."  
  
Gohan and Vegeta felt their powers leaving them. They looked up and noticed an absence of artificial moonlight. Their forms began shrinking and the fur coat retracted into their skin. When their sizes were back to normal, Gohan materialized some saiyan armor like Vegeta's, but with black spandex instead of blue. He also changed the white of the armor, gloves, and boots to match the light blue on Piccolo's belt.  
  
"ATAH SAMEAH AH'SHAV HAMOR?" Gohan bellowed. (Are you happy now asshole?)  
  
"Atah hoshev shezeh key anii low aseeti kloom? Atah..." (You think that this is because I didn't do anything? You...)  
  
"Ani low rotzeh leeshmo'ah et zeh!" Gohan raised his right hand and struck Vegeta on the neck, knocking him out. (I don't want to hear this)  
  
"Awww... how sweet, a monkey knocking out his prince. I'll just kill him later. Now you don't even have the power advantage anymore," Frieza taunted.  
  
Gohan growled under his breath. The only way to go oozaru again would be to wake up Vegeta. But then he would have to either work with him, or let him do the work. Or he could not transform and probably get beaten.  
  
'This is just great. I either have to accept help from him or try to figure out a different approach. Which one should I do? What kind of question is that? There is no way I'm going to accept help in battle.'  
  
"I don't necessarily need more power than you to win this fight, idiot. I can win this fight through other tactics."  
  
"We'll see about that, now won't we, monkey boy."  
  
Frieza charged at Gohan and threw a punch at him. Gohan easily dodged out of the way and kicked Frieza in the stomach. He smashed his hands together on Frieza's face and roundhouse kicked him down to the ground. He then crossed his hands over each other and raised them above his head.  
  
"Masenko Ha!"  
  
The blast of energy followed Frieza and hit him after Frieza made a small crater in the ground. Frieza was a bit slow to get back up, but when he did, he wiped the blood off of his face with his thumb and looked as though he had only received minimal damage.  
  
"Time to turn up the heat, monkey boy." Frieza began to power up again. His power level skyrocketed past Gohan's level and had his power more than doubled.  
  
"There you go, sixty percent of my true power," Frieza boasted.  
  
"Sixty? When did your power level go down from seventy-five percent?"  
  
"Foolish monkey, you didn't actually think that I would accurately tell you the true extent of my power, did you? I had to make you think that you actually stood a chance before I killed you. Speaking of killing..." Vegeta seemed to suddenly appear in Frieza's grasp, being held by the neck. "I should get rid of this one so you can't transform into that hideous ape again."  
  
Using his tail, Frieza squeezed on Vegeta's neck until it snapped right off of his body.  
  
"Oops, I guess I overdid it a little," Frieza laughed. "Your turn, little brat."  
  
Gohan growled to himself but tried to think of a strategy to win. He hadn't seen the true extent of Frieza's power so he had no idea how strong Frieza actually was. With how much stronger Frieza was than him now, Gohan decided to do the only thing that would work now. Gohan centered his power on Frieza and once again, rendered his body motionless.  
  
"A moving body can't kill me, Frieza," Gohan bragged.  
  
"Not this again, I'll just get out of it the same way I did last time." Frieza tried to power up, but his power wasn't coming to him.  
  
"Oops, I think I forgot to mention that I blocked off your energy from your body, so you can't get any stronger than you are now." Gohan said innocently.  
  
Gohan rushed at Frieza and began to punch and kick all over Frieza's body. He threw ki blasts in at times and aimed for any weaknesses he had read about from Frieza's mind, which were few.  
  
He looked up at Frieza and noticed that no damage had been done to him, except for the huge cut above Frieza's tail. He tried again, attacking with ki-infused fists and feet, but got the same results.  
  
Frieza laughed at his attempts. "This is hilarious brat. Even if I can't get stronger, I'm still more than strong enough to not be affected by any attack you can throw at me."  
  
"GOHAN!" Goku yelled. "HOLD HIM DOWN AND I CAN BEAT HIM WITH A SPIRIT BOMB!"  
  
"No way in hell, dad! I'm not going to let this end by you. This fight is personal now!"  
  
"This isn't about pride, Gohan. This is about defeating Frieza, not a fight for revenge."  
  
"Of course this is a fight for revenge! This bastard destroyed our home planet and all of the other saiyans!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Earth hasn't been destroyed, has it? Since when have other saiyans lived on Earth?" Goku inquired innocently.  
  
Gohan smacked his forehead and heard Frieza laughing out loud. "I'm talking about Vegeta-sei, not Earth dad."  
  
"You weren't born on Vegeta, so why would it be your home planet?"  
  
"Just forget it, dad. Your mind would probably explode if I tried to explain such a complex concept to you."  
  
Gohan felt a fist implant itself in his face before he was sent flying downwards. He lucked out, somewhat, and landed in the water instead of on land.  
  
After waiting for thirty seconds, Frieza began to get impatient. "Get out here monkey, unless you're afraid of me." Frieza launched beams of energy from his eyes into random places in the ocean.  
  
'Stupid father, he just had to distract me enough to free Frieza. I think that everyone else just wants to kill him and stop me from doing it. What's this about? Frieza has terrible aim. Either that or he just can't sense energy levels. Interesting...'  
  
Gohan was forced out of the water when Frieza switched from eye beams to huge blasts of energy. When Gohan was out of the water, he was immediately assaulted by punches and kicks from Frieza, most of which he couldn't dodge or block. Frieza smacked him repeatedly across the face with his tail and threw him to the ground. He then sent several volleys of ki blasts at Gohan, all of them hitting.  
  
Frieza started to gather energy for a finishing blow when he saw a small Namekian running towards the downed saiyan. He watched with curiosity as the child placed his hands over Gohan and emitted a golden glow. When the glow faded, Frieza realized that there were no more injuries on Gohan and that the Namekian had healed him. Growling, Frieza threw the blast meant for Gohan at Dende, killing him.  
  
Gohan stood back up and immediately powered up to his new maximum, enjoying the increase in power he had received from recovering from such serious injuries. He frowned internally as he realized that he was still nowhere near Frieza's level of power.  
  
He looked back up at Frieza and saw that he was preparing another blast of energy to try and kill him again. The yellow blast was launched at Gohan. Realizing that there wasn't enough time to get out of the way, Gohan braced himself to try and stop the attack. He held both hands out in front of him and waited.  
  
As soon as Gohan felt the burn of Frieza's ki blast on his hands, he started exerting some of his own power to stop the blast. It seemed, however, that no matter how much of his energy he put into the blast, he just couldn't deflect it back. The force of trying to stop the blast was digging a crater growing continuously deeper. If Gohan couldn't stop the blast, then it would go straight to Namek's core and destroy it and everyone on it.  
  
'This can't be happening! I have to stop this blast or else this planet will blow up. I can't let Piccolo, my father, or the saiyan race down now. I've already given up too much trying to finish him. I have to kill him now or he'll just go to other planets and destroy them and their people like he did to the saiyans. If Frieza's blast hits the core, there won't be any more dragonballs left to stop him. I won't allow this. He must be stopped.'  
  
Goku and the others stood dumbstruck as Gohan's power level began to skyrocket. The increase wasn't stopping and his power was growing exponentially. When they looked at him, they saw that his hair wasn't really black like usual, it was flickering between its usual color and a golden color along with the hairs on his tail. After a minute or so, they finally stopped flickering and remained gold, along with an aura that had surrounded him.  
  
Gohan felt his energy level rising dramatically as he continued his efforts to divert the blast and save him and the others on it from being destroyed. He continued to focus his power into the blast. He nearly lost control when he saw a golden aura surround him. The blast seemed to just stop and it felt like it had become a joke of a blast now. He used some of his newfound energy and sent the blast sailing back towards whence it came.  
  
Frieza gasped in shock as the blast was sent hurling back towards him. He managed to knock it away from him. He nearly shouted out in horror when he saw Gohan again. Seeing his blond hair shooting straight up and the hair on his tail also golden, Frieza began to worry. He got freaked out again when he looked into Gohan's turquoise eyes.  
  
Gohan was relishing in his new power when he decided to see what Frieza thought of his nice new power up. He was puzzled when he came upon something that Frieza seemed to believe this form was. It was the same thing he had caught Vegeta thinking of him several times before. They both seemed to think that he was a super saiyan, whatever that was. He figured that it probably wasn't something too important and decided that he should finish Frieza quickly. His hold on this new power was proving difficult to maintain.  
  
Gohan smirked up at Frieza. "Well, well, well, look who's got the power advantage now Frieza. Compared to me now, you're about as tough as fighting a blade of grass. It's time to cash in my promise to you and send you packing."  
  
Goku was shocked at all of the power rolling off of his son. He, like Krillin and Piccolo, were shocked when he saw his turquoise eyes full of rage.  
  
"I'll still kill you, monkey!" Frieza cried. He held both hands up and formed two identical discs of pink energy, looking like Krillin's destructo discs. Frieza held them both up high before throwing them at Gohan.  
  
Gohan watched the discs as they, to him, slowly approached. He easily flew out of their paths.  
  
"You're hopeless, Frieza. There is no way for you to win now. Just give up and I'll try to make your death as painless as possible."  
  
Frieza just smirked back at him. "Are you sure that I can be beaten. That's what you thought last time and you almost got yourself killed." Frieza was moving his hands in odd directions.  
  
Gohan sent his senses out and noticed that the discs of energy were coming back at him. He once again flew out of their paths and threw small blasts of energy at them, causing the discs to explode.  
  
"Last time, I didn't have this much power. And this time, I'm not going to waste my time and give you enough time to recover."  
  
Gohan blurred from everyone's sights. All they saw was shockwaves coming off Frieza in rapid succession and bruises and blood appearing seemingly at random over his body.  
  
"Kamehame...HA!"  
  
The stream of blue white energy connected with Frieza knocking him to the ground then forming a huge sphere before exploding. When the dust cleared, Frieza was missing the bottom half of his body and part of his left arm.  
  
"I told you I would defeat you, Frieza. Now even the weakest of fighters could kill you. It's time to rid the universe of you once and for all."  
  
"Gohan! Don't do that, you have to give him another chance to correct the error in his ways!" Goku called.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. "Father, I highly doubt that a tyrant bent on ruling the universe is going to decide that he should stop trying just because there's someone stronger than him. He'll just train and acquire reinforcements making it harder to defeat him. Trust me, dad, it has to be done."  
  
The planet started to rumble underneath them. It was shaking heavily, even more so than when Gohan made the increase in power. Entire mountains were falling apart and crumbling into dust.  
  
"What's going on?" Krillin inquired.  
  
"I was afraid of this. The power of one of my blasts hit the core of the planet. Looks like this puppies going to go boom soon. This really bites." Gohan said.  
  
All of a sudden, Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, and Bulma found themselves standing on clear hills with a dark night sky. They looked up when they heard a voice.  
  
"Your wish has been granted. I bid thee farewell."  
  
They all immediately recognized that as the eternal dragon. They saw the seven spheres shoot into the sky, then spread across the planet. When they looked into a clearing several feet away, they saw some Nameks on the planet.  
  
"Where's Frieza?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Don't worry," an elderly voice advised. "Frieza is far away from here. Welcome back to Earth."  
  
Gohan looked over and saw and elderly Namek with a brown cane standing in front of him. The Namek wore a white shirt that went down to his ankles.  
  
"Oh great," Piccolo muttered sarcastically, "just the person I wanted to see most, Kami. Frieza is still alive so he's probably going to come to Earth at some point, if he makes it off of planet Namek in time."  
  
"GOHAN!!! You're finally back! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING RUNNING OFF TO SUCH A DANGEROUS PLANET LIKE THAT! AND WITHOUT MY PERMISSION EITHER! At least you're home safe now. WAHHHHH! WHEN DID YOU DYE YOUR HAIR BLOND? MY SON'S BECOME A DELINQUENT! WHERE DID I GO WRONG?" Chichi bellowed  
  
Everyone was slowly backing away from Chichi. Gohan released his hold on his newfound power and his hair and eyes returned to their normal black, with his hair sticking more up and not really to the sides. The hair on his tail turned back to brown.  
  
"That's better, honey." Chichi said sweetly, as though she were never angry in the first place. "Now then, you're months behind on your studying and it is time for you to catch up on the work you missed."  
  
Gohan ignored his mother. "So, what are we going to do about the Nameks?"  
  
Everyone began pondering on the idea until the elder, Guru, revealed his plan.  
  
"We're going to wait until our dragonballs restore themselves and then wish ourselves to a new home planet. Unfortunately, that takes about one hundred and thirty Earth days."  
  
"What about the other two wishes?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I guess I shall allow you to wish for whatever you desire."  
  
**********  
  
The one hundred and thirty days passed fairly quickly. Gohan spent most of his time trying to master his, as he dubbed it, golden form. He did do some studying (very little) and lots of training. Piccolo spent the time meditating or sparring with Gohan. Krillin spent his time relaxing and Goku spent his time eating and catching up on things he had missed with his wife.  
  
Everyone had gathered at Capsule Corps. for summoning Porunga. It made the most sense as other people would think that it was just some crazy experiment Dr. Briefs was performing. Gohan had chosen to come in his saiyan armor, with a dark green spandex suit. The white of the uniform was black instead. Gohan stepped forth to summon the dragon.  
  
//Arise Porunga and grant my wishes! //  
  
Once again, the large intimidating form of the eternal dragon emerged from the dragonballs. His body covered in green scales with a tail that appeared to be over fifteen miles long. The rest of his body looking like an enlarged human, with the exception that his skin was green.  
  
"You have awakened me from my slumber. Speak your wishes now." Porunga called.  
  
'Sheesh, somebody's really impatient.' Gohan thought.  
  
//We wish that everyone killed by Frieza would be brought back to life! // Gohan yelled.  
  
"It shall be done." The dragon's eyes glowed bright red before dimming back down. "Your wish has been granted. What is your next wish?"  
  
"What should we wish for, guys? Anyone got any ideas?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Of course I do. You don't honestly believe that I wouldn't come prepared with a wish would you?" Gohan chastised. He then turned his attention back to Porunga.  
  
//I wish for a bag with infinite senzu beans that could only be eaten by those with good intentions! //  
  
The non-Namekians looked at Gohan, wondering what he had wished for. They saw a brown bag appear in Gohan's hand. "Your wish has been granted. Speak your last wish."  
  
Dende walked forward to make the last wish.  
  
//We wish for all Namekians, except Piccolo and Kami, to be sent to a new, inhabitable planet! // Dende exclaimed.  
  
"It shall be done." Porunga's eyes glowed red again and all of the Namekians disappeared.  
  
'I'm glad that that's over with. I didn't feel very comfortable being around the other Nameks.' Piccolo thought to Gohan.  
  
"Well, come on guys, time to go home. Gohan, you've got a lot of studying to do mister," Chichi said.  
  
Gohan resisted the urge to roll his eyes and just took off for home, waving to everyone. Goku picked Chichi up and followed Gohan back to their home.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Woot! I finally finished with the Frieza saga (the hard part anyway). I even managed to get Gohan super (surprise, surprise). It was the best way that I could think of without altering Gohan's personality to human again, even though he still does care about them and could've gone super by one of their deaths. I just felt like being, somewhat, original.  
  
I thought of an idea recently and wasn't sure if I should put it in the story or not. It would happen sometime between the seven years of Cell and the high school saga. Gohan would accidentally stumble upon the power to travel to other dimensions, universes, and timelines. I wanted to know if people thought it was a good idea or not. If you do, could you send some ideas of places to go? Or I could randomly insert Gohan into other people's fanfics (if they let me) and animes or books. I've already got some places in mind but not too many. Or I could just make a new story with it if it doesn't fit into this timeline well. 


	11. Mysterious Youth and Preparations

A/N: Thanks all for the ideas. I'll try to get it up soon. *Glances around nervously* Yk Freak didn't send me a review talking about some more bashing. Weird...  
  
The List- Good neither can I  
  
Dark Wolf on a full blood moon- Of course I'm not going to make him a nerd, then this whole story would pretty much have been wasted. If his attitude changes, it will only get darker.  
  
Disclaimer- Once again, all claims to owning DBZ are null and void for me.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Only in America do you order large fries, double cheeseburger, and a diet coke.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
It had been just under a year since the Namekians had left to their own planet which was who knows where. Vegeta had, obviously, been spending his time training to achieve the level of super saiyan once he heard that Gohan had done it.  
  
Chichi had tried to get Gohan to return to his studies, but found that he always departed quickly off to do something. She figured that he was training but no matter how she punished him, he continued to pretty much neglect his studies. She had been somewhat relieved to learn that he did spend some time tinkering with some of the inventions lying around at Capsule Corps.  
  
Yamcha had stayed at CC trying to figure out how to stop his relationship with Bulma to continue going off and on like this; so far he had no luck. Puar had naturally just stuck near Yamcha and encouraged him whenever she (?) could.  
  
Tien and Choutzu where off in some unknown part of the world doing something only they, and Gohan, knew.  
  
Piccolo had returned to his pretty much constant meditation, with the exception of the occasional spar from Gohan. He was relieved that Gohan had decided not to use his super saiyan powers in their spars.  
  
Surprising to everyone, Goku also wanted to reach super saiyan. Vegeta thought that Goku may actually have some saiya-jin left in him. Goku was almost there but couldn't find that final push.  
  
Gohan had returned to his mental and physical training schedule, switching between the two daily. He had fully mastered super saiyan and could transform at will. Currently, he could hold the form for about eighteen hours. He constantly wore his weighted clothes so that he could constantly be training. He spent a lot of time in a gravity chamber at CC since it made increasing strength easier.  
  
Gohan had even, begrudgingly, returned to his studies. He usually just did multiform and sent one to train and one to work. He found that he quickly bored of the subjects his mom was giving him so he continued learning about different devices that Bulma had invented at one point or other.  
  
In other words, life was normal for everyone, or as normal as it could actually get. Vegeta continued to act like an ass around the others, although he seemed slightly better when talking with Gohan in saiyago.  
  
It was on this beautiful, bright day, that everyone sensed an incoming energy signal they had been expecting to arrive sooner or later, most hoping later. Everyone immediately took off for the area where they predicted Frieza's ship to land. It didn't take long for everyone to get there.  
  
"Just great, all of you pathetic weaklings came. Why do you bother? There is no point when I, prince of the saiyans, can handle such weaklings as Frieza," Vegeta boasted. Everyone just ignored him, like usual.  
  
"Well, there it is."  
  
A huge disc-shaped ship came in from above; it had windows all around the side and legs out of the bottom for landing. When the ship landed, foot soldiers came rushing out and standing in a formation only they cared to know. Frieza stepped out; his body still all white except for the purple patches on his stomach, shoulders, and head. They also realized that his left arm was now mechanical.  
  
Next to the space tyrant, an even bigger figure walked out, it looked almost exactly like Frieza in his second form, only bigger. The horns pointed skywards, upper body white with the same purple patches as Frieza, and pink legs and arms.  
  
"Frieza must be really scared if he brought King Cold with him," Vegeta remarked.  
  
Everyone, except Vegeta, looked at Gohan expectantly. They all knew that he was the one who would have to defeat Frieza. Gohan sighed and materialized a duplicate of Piccolo's gi, purple with light blue belt and wristbands. He wrapped his tail around his waist and prepared for battle.  
  
Just before Gohan flew into action, a mysterious figure landed on the ground, back facing them. He was fairly tall, and had lavender hair. They managed to see that his blue jean jacket had the Capsule Corporation symbol on the left sleeve. He also wore baggy black pants and had a sword strapped to his back.  
  
He drew his sword and prepared to attack when he was slammed forcefully into the ground from behind.  
  
"Get lost. This is no place for weaklings like you," Gohan said.  
  
Before the stranger could say a thing, Gohan's hair drifted upwards and changed to gold. His eyes turned turquoise and the hairs on his tail and eyebrows turned golden. He took off at Frieza.  
  
"Well, you just made this easier on me. I was originally going to let you live."  
  
Frieza laughed. "I've gotten stronger since we last met, monkey boy. Don't think that your super saiyan powers will save you this time."  
  
"Sure they won't." Gohan did a quick scan of Frieza's mind. "So, your so scared that you had to call your daddy in to help you?"  
  
Frieza growled and launched himself at Gohan. He threw a punch with his mechanical arm, only for it to be grabbed by Gohan. Gohan pulled the arm off of Frieza's body and threw it aside. He then wrapped his tail around both Frieza's other arm and his waist.  
  
"So tell me, why did you have a mechanical arm?" Gohan inquired, even though he already knew.  
  
Frieza muttered a couple words under his breath.  
  
"What's that? Your father attacked you for being such a failure and tore it off? What a laugh!"  
  
Frieza's entire face turned red and he thrashed about wildly trying to get out of Gohan's grip.  
  
"You bore me, Frieza. You should have figured out on Namek that there was no possible way for you to defeat me. Now eat this! Masenko HA!" The stream of yellow energy engulfed Frieza completely. When the blast was gone, so was Frieza.  
  
"Next!" Gohan called.  
  
"Please!" King Cold begged. "I meant no harm to you or this planet. I bring you nothing but love."  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow at King Cold's antics before simply blasting him away. Gohan wiped his hands on his outfit before dropping out of super saiyan, eyes and hair turning back to black. Seeing as no one was close enough to hear, Gohan turned to the stranger.  
  
"Hello, Trunks. Hope I didn't hit you too hard, not that either of us care." The youth identified as Trunks gasped in shock.  
  
"Those in your timeline obviously never told you about my mental powers." Trunks shook his head. Gohan crossed his arms and waited for the others to arrive. As soon as they arrived, Trunks stepped foreword.  
  
"Goku, can I speak to you please, in private?" He asked.  
  
"Um... sure." Goku took to the air following Trunks a good distance away from the others. When they landed, Trunks turned to Goku.  
  
"Forgive me for this, but I have to make sure you're trustworthy." Trunks unsheathed his sword and pulled back. He swung at Goku, only to have Goku stop the sword with his index finger. Trunks pulled back and attacked again several times, only for Goku's finger to stop it each time.  
  
After awhile, Trunks smiled and put his sword back in his sheath. Goku relaxed himself and put his arm down at his side.  
  
"That guy put away his sword!" Yamcha said.  
  
"And Goku put away his finger!" Krillin exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you, Goku. However, I come here with grave news. I am from twenty years in the future." After Goku's gasp of surprise, Trunks continued. "Three years from now, at 10:30 a.m. on the morning of May 10 on an island 9 miles south of South City, two androids will appear and completely destroy this world. Those two have destroyed everything, and there are very few survivors left. All of the Z Warriors died that day. Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, fa...Vegeta, Tien, and Choutzu; all of them lost their lives."  
  
"What about Gohan and I? The androids obviously never got to us," Goku pointed out.  
  
"They did get to you, but you survived the attack. You're still alive, but you've been permanently paralyzed from the neck down and can only teach me about fighting. Gohan, however, contracted a fatal heart disease a year before the androids came and died."  
  
"Are you serious? Man, dieing from a heart disease, that's really got to suck."  
  
"You told me that had Gohan survived, everyone else would have as well. So, under your idea, I came here to warn everyone of the androids and give you this." Trunks pulled out a small capsule from one of the pockets in his jacket.  
  
"This is the cure to the disease Gohan will get. There is no cure for it here, but in my time, there is. Give this to him when Gohan gets the virus and he'll get better."  
  
"Well thanks. Let's see here... you've already let it slip that Vegeta is your father, which is shocking enough, but who's your mother? Do I know her already?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, you do. She's standing over there now."  
  
Goku started laughing. "You're joking right? Vegeta and Bulma, a couple? That has got to be the most hilarious thing I've ever heard!"  
  
"I'm serious, Goku. I'll be born in two years. You can tell them everything except for who I am."  
  
"Um... you never told me who you were," Goku stated.  
  
Trunks blinked a few times. "That's right, I didn't. Well, my name is Trunks Briefs. I've got to get back to my time now, I promised mother I wouldn't take too long."  
  
Trunks pulled out a capsule from his pocket. He clicked the button on top and threw it a couple feet away from him. It opened and revealed a yellow ship standing on four legs. It had the word 'Hope' written on the side. Trunks opened the hatch and jumped in. Waving to everyone, he left back to his own time.  
  
"What was that about, Goku?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Him? That was no one," Goku replied.  
  
"Tell them, Goku. It's either going to be you, Gohan, or me to tell them the news, take your pick," Piccolo stated.  
  
"Oh, alright. That guy was from twenty years in the future." Anyone who didn't already know that gasped in shock. "He came here to warn us of the arrival of two powerful androids that will show up in three years time. Apparently, these two have killed everyone in that time except for Gohan and myself. Gohan had already died to a heart virus. Fortunately, he gave us the cure to that virus so Gohan can help us. I was permanently paralyzed but still helped to train the kid as best as I could." Goku explained.  
  
"Zeh hayah haben sheloh. Atzuuv, eh?" Gohan said to Vegeta. (That was your son. Sad, huh?)  
  
"Who? Mah karah?" (Him? What happened?)  
  
"Low yehol le'emor." (I can't say)  
  
Everyone else was looking at them strangely, but they ignored it.  
  
"This is just great!" Bulma exclaimed. "Another reason for Vegeta to train harder and wreck the lawn!" Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Baka ningen. I would have been training anyway."  
  
"Like that would have done you any good," Krillin commented.  
  
"You know that Gohan is, and always will be, stronger than you Vegeta," Piccolo said.  
  
"That's why I have to train, baka goyim [1]. I have to get stronger than the brat."  
  
"Whatever, Vegeta. Let's go back home Gohan. Chichi definitely isn't going to be happy about this," Goku stated. "See you guys later!" With that said, everyone departed to where they were staying to train for the androids.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another two years had passed and everyone was training hard. Goku had finally found the push to get into super saiyan. Gohan could now hold the form for as long as he felt like it. He would only return to regular saiyan when he trained, figuring that he would get stronger training in his base form than if he trained in super.  
  
Vegeta had launched himself into space shortly after Goku reached super, to try and find other methods of training to achieve super saiyan.  
  
Gohan was, for once, actually studying in his room. He was very bored of doing this but was glad that the work was at least somewhat complicated. Although that meant that very few people on the planet even understood what he was studying. His blonde hair was now going upwards, with a couple strands hanging in front of his right eye. His golden tail was hanging behind him lazily.  
  
"That can't be right," Gohan said. He did some quick calculations in his head. "The formula here isn't right, looks like some more money for me."  
  
Gohan had been finding several mistakes in some of the more advanced books. He always called them in and got some money for it. He grabbed the phone and dialed in the phone number again. As soon as he heard the phone picked up, he greeted them.  
  
"Hello again, Ashley." He had called them so much that he knew everyone that worked the phones; likewise, everyone knew him. "Yup, I found another mistake in the book."  
  
"I swear, Gohan, you're going to be, like, a millionaire at this rate only from reporting in errors in our books. I'll get you connected to the manager." Gohan heard Ashley call for the manager to pick up the phone. He smirked when he heard the grunt symbolizing that the manager was told that he had called.  
  
"What is it this time, kid?" he asked.  
  
"What have I told you about calling me kid before?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Not to do it because you act more like an adult than a kid."  
  
"Damn straight, John." John sighed heavily.  
  
"So, what did you find this time?" John inquired.  
  
"Why should I tell you? Then I could sue you later if one of your formulas messes me up."  
  
"Must you do this every time that you call?"  
  
"No, I just feel like it. The mistake is on page 425. You forgot to have them divide by 'g' times 't'. And for Pete's sake, stop using 10.0 as gravity, it's 9.81!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know but there isn't much I can do about it. I'm not the one who typed this book. Besides, most people accept work for 10 meters per second as gravity."  
  
"Whatever. You know that I'm not most people."  
  
"Okay. We'll send you some cash. Now stop pestering us Gohan." John complained, although he knew that Gohan wouldn't.  
  
"I'll stop pestering you when you guys stop screwing up your books so much. Bye!" Gohan hung up the phone and smiled to himself.  
  
All of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain near his heart and clutched at it. He tried to stop himself from screaming out, but the pain kept increasing. He screamed so loud that a couple people in Orange Star City, a city over five hours jet flight from there, had heard him. Chichi, Goku, and Piccolo immediately came rushing in.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" Chichi asked. They all saw him clutching at his heart. It took a few moments for someone to realize what was wrong with him.  
  
"THE HEART VIRUS!" Piccolo shouted frantically. "Where did you put the medicine, Goku?"  
  
"It's in the cabinet in the bathroom." No sooner had he said that had Piccolo left and returned moments later with the medicine. Gohan was moved to his bed, hair somehow still blonde. They quickly administered the medicine to Gohan and were relieved as he stopped screaming and settled down to rest.  
  
"Should we worry that he's still a super saiyan, Piccolo?" Goku asked.  
  
"I don't think so. We should probably tell him to drop back down to normal just incase being super makes the pain worse or fights the cure harder," Piccolo advised.  
  
"My poor baby!" Chichi cried. She grabbed onto Goku and buried her head in his muscular chest. Goku calmed her down in about half an hour, which was considered fast for Chichi. They stood there not knowing what to do. A solution came in the sound of a loud rumbling.  
  
"Um, Chichi, could you cook me something to eat? I'm so hungry," Goku complained.  
  
"Go figure. Your son could be dieing and all you can think of is your hunger. What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Feed me?" Goku suggested hopefully. Chichi shook her head then left to prepare the large meal.  
  
"So, did Trunks tell you how long it should take to cure Gohan of the virus?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Nope. He just told me that it could take a while. Anywhere from four days to three weeks. It should probably be short since he has saiyan genes helping him fight off the virus." Piccolo grunted and assumed his meditative position next to Gohan's bed incase he was needed.  
  
A little over an hour later, Piccolo heard a soft moan coming from Gohan.  
  
"Piccolo, why does it hurt so much?" Gohan's voice was so quiet that Piccolo had to strain his ears to hear.  
  
"I don't know, kid. I'd advise you to drop from your super saiyan form. It will probably rid you of some of the pain."  
  
Gohan looked at him in disbelief. "I'm still in my super saiyan form?" After a nod from Piccolo, Gohan released his hold on the power. His hair and eyes turned back to their natural black and his tail turned to a dark brown.  
  
"That's better."  
  
Piccolo looked over and saw that Gohan had let sleep claim him once again.  
  
This continued for about nine days, with Gohan only waking up three times. He did do a lot of screaming in pain and they couldn't tell if he actually woke up then or if he was still sleeping. Gohan was currently sleeping as peacefully as he ever had. Chichi was constantly worrying about Gohan and would sometimes blame random household objects for causing Gohan pain. She had even said that it was Goku and Piccolo's faults for getting him involved in fighting. Although neither would admit it aloud, it did seem possible that he had picked up the disease from one of the other planets.  
  
It was one of the few times that Piccolo had bothered to leave Gohan's bedside as his body needed water. Gohan stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He waited for them to focus before standing up. He stretched his sore muscles and heard his stomach growling. He immediately headed downstairs.  
  
"MOM! I'm hungry, can you make me something to eat."  
  
"GOHAN! My baby's all right! DON'T YOU EVER GO AND SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME! Oh, you must be hungry, come on and I'll make you something to eat," Chichi said, going from joy to anger to worry quickly forgetting about her previous mood.  
  
"Thanks mom." Gohan looked and saw a small smirk on Piccolo's face. With a quick nod, Gohan sat down to eat. When he was done, he heard his father come in.  
  
"Chichi! I'm home!" Goku called. As soon as he stepped in the kitchen, he allowed a huge smile to come onto his face. "Gohan! You're better! Maybe after lunch you can join me in some training."  
  
"He won't be training. Gohan missed a week and a half of studying and he's going to march straight up to his room and make it up," Chichi pointed out.  
  
"No way, I have to get back in shape. I just wasted a week and a half of training for the androids."  
  
"No way young man. I nearly lost you, you are NOT going to go back to training for a while!"  
  
"Would you rather I train for a year and then die, or train for a year and have the rest of my life for studying?" Gohan asked.  
  
Chichi, seeing no way out of this, gave in. "Fine. You can go train for the androids. But as soon as they're gone, it's back to the books for you!" Chichi marched away muttering about delinquent sons.  
  
"You aren't seriously going to spend the rest of your life studying after the androids, will you?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Of course not! I just had to find a good reason to get my mom to let me train more. There's no way I'm going to ever stop fighting." Piccolo let another slight smile slip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The final year of preparation for the androids had come and gone. Everyone had been called to ensure that they were all meeting on the island 9 miles south of South City. Arrangements had been made to meet there at 10 o'clock so that they could move at the first sign of attack.  
  
Everyone had gathered on a tall cliff that allowed them to see all areas of the city. Some of them were worried about Bulma being there but she insisted that she wanted to see the androids and then she would leave.  
  
Vegeta stood in his usual blue full body spandex suit under white armor with gold edges. He wore his white gloves and gold tipped boots. His tail was wrapped securely around his waist. Gohan was dressed the same except that he had the bag of senzu beans attached to him. Gohan was already in his super saiyan form, his turquoise eyes searching for the first sign of action.  
  
Piccolo was also dressed in his usual outfit. His sleeveless purple gi and light blue waistband and wristbands. He had on his weighted white cape and turban.  
  
Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha were all dressed in the standard Turtle Hermit fighting uniform, orange gi over a dark blue shirt with belt and wristbands of the same color as the undershirt.  
  
Tien and Choutzu were wearing their usual green pants and white sleeveless t-shirts.  
  
Bulma was standing in a red skirt that went to mid-thighs and a blue shirt. She had her hands on her jet capsule so she could leave as soon as she caught a glimpse of the androids.  
  
They all looked into the distance searching for the androids. A red jet car flew to the cliff and landed beside them. Out of it stepped a man with long messy black hair. He was wearing a red and black striped shirt and had a sword tucked into his red belt.  
  
"Yajirobee!" Goku exclaimed. "Are you here to help us fight?"  
  
"HA! Yeah right. You know that I'm not the kind to get into these kinds of battles. I just came here to give you guys some senzu beans."  
  
Everyone blinked a few times before Goku spoke. "Yajirobee, you must really not have been paying attention. We wished for a bag with an endless supply of senzu beans from the Namekian dragonballs."  
  
"Really? In that case I'm out of here."  
  
Yajirobee got back into his jet and closed it. He ignited the engines and took off. Before he got very far, the ship exploded and Yajirobee fell to the ground around the destroyed parts of the jet. Everyone saw two figures that had been flying head down to land on the ground. Goku nodded once, the androids had arrived.  
  
*************************************************  
  
I just had to put that scene in there with Goku putting away his finger. I am also well aware of the fact that in the series, Bulma brought baby Trunks with her to the cliff, so don't think I forgot.  
  
[1] I changed the meaning of goyim. It really means non-Jew but I have it used as non-saiyan. I'm using too many different languages here. That's what, five now?  
  
Regarding my idea for Gohan to get the power to travel through time, dimensions, and universes, it has been decided that it will be put in as a side story to this one. I'll try to get the first chapter out soon. I still need some ideas on where to travel and realize I wasn't specific enough with what I meant. I want people to give me specific things to happen. Don't just tell me where to send him, give me a situation to put him in. For example, don't just tell me to send him to Inuyasha, tell me any fight(s) he should be in or some events that should occur while he's there. I would prefer, if possible, to avoid major enemies since those battles usually resulted in more power for the heroes, completely screwing that dimension or whatever when Gohan disposes of them and leaves, but I will still do it if it has to be done.  
  
If you want to send Gohan to Zoids, Trigun, or any other anime not listed on my bio page, then you'll have to give me information that I'll need to know about the anime, not to mention spellings for those annoying Japanese names if you know them. The same with any book other than Harry Potter, or something from one of the other major categories. Since most of them will probably be pretty long, I would prefer that you email the information to me at shutthe1234up@hotmail.com. 


	12. Arrival of the Androids

A/N: Woot! Two updates in one week. Good thing I've got spring break this week.  
  
Yk Freak- it's not that I want you to do it; it's that you said that you would do it for every chapter, so I pointed out that you missed one.  
  
The Vampire Story Hunter- sounds good. Could you send something explaining the characters and stuff of Tenchi Universe, I haven't seen it so I have little to no idea of what it's about.  
  
Ian- Don't know enough about it to make a story. Could you tell me the basic plot and stuff about it?  
  
chris- I don't intend to go into GT. I don't know enough of the plot.  
  
Trunkszgirl- go right ahead and use it.  
  
Luna's Meow- kill Exodia? Are you saying that I should make a Gohan duel monster card or something? Interesting...  
  
GShans- That's too true. Gohan needs his intelligence to remain good. I think that idea would work, but I have other plans for instant transmission.  
  
Elton John- Thanks. That idea sounds good to me. I'm going to try balancing the two stories. If it doesn't work, I'll just stick to this story for the most part unless I have a lot of extra time on my hands.  
  
Marshmellow13Dragon- I'll try, but don't expect anything too extravagant, I can't exactly think of anything that could happen with Mirai Trunks.  
  
DBZ Chick1- Ahhh... a reviewer of many words. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me, I don't have anything worthwhile to give you.  
  
*************************************************  
  
There are 10 types of people in this world. Those who understand binary and those who don't  
  
Chapter 11  
  
A soft breeze was blowing across the destroyed terrain. Whatever grass was left was a dark brown. The roar of a machine broke the silence. The yellow egg shaped time machine appeared and landed. Out from it emerged Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Looks like the androids haven't come back for another attack," he thought aloud. He pressed the button on the side of the machine to return it to its capsule. He picked the capsule up and returned it to the pocket of his jacket.  
  
"Mom! Goku! I'm home!" Trunks called as he entered the living room.  
  
"There you are!" Bulma exclaimed. "So? How did the trip go?"  
  
Trunks looked at his mom and smiled. He blinked a couple times as the image of his past mother was still in his mind. He saw that she hadn't really changed in twenty years, except for a couple wrinkles and her eyes constantly showing exhaustion from spending way too much time working.  
  
"It went great mom. I warned them and gave them the cure to the virus." Trunks turned his attention to his mentor. He definitely hadn't changed in twenty years, other than being in the wheelchair. "Um, Goku? Why didn't you tell me that Gohan was telepathic?"  
  
"He was?" Goku asked, somehow still being as naïve as ever. He even still acted somewhat innocent, how nobody knew. "I don't remember that."  
  
"Yeah. He knew who I was the instant that I went out to face Frieza. He knocked me out of the way and took care of them by himself, though. I'm going to go charge the machine so that I can go back and help them."  
  
"You really shouldn't, dear. You don't know how much you'll mess up the timeline. It's bad enough that you went back once, but twice? Not to mention that saving that time, assuming you did, didn't change anything here." Bulma explained.  
  
"I know, but maybe if they can find a way to defeat the androids back then, they could help me defeat them here," Trunks stated.  
  
"Don't bother arguing with him, Bulma," Goku said, "He can be as stubborn as Vegeta once he makes his mind up on something. Go plug it in and meet me outside for some training." Bulma sighed heavily but gave up, knowing Goku was right.  
  
"Trunks rushed though the halls of Capsule Corps. and into his mom's lab. He removed the capsule from his pocket and pushed the button on the top of the capsule and threw it a couple feet away. The time machine popped out and he immediately plugged it into the wall. He then left outside to meet up with Goku.  
  
"Ok. The machine is hooked up, what should I do now?" Trunks inquired.  
  
"Why do you ask that every single time? Well... I guess it's a good thing this time. Bulma managed to repair one of the gravity machines that we used to train in. We'll head inside and work from there."  
  
Goku and Trunks went into the gravity room. Goku powered up to help resist the gravity and raised it to fifty G's. Trunks fell to the floor immediately. To help himself, Trunks increased his power. He kept going until his bowl-shaped lavender hair shot straight up and turned golden and eyes turning turquoise. Goku shook his head at him.  
  
"Drop out of super saiyan, Trunks. It's the only way to get stronger." Trunks reluctantly complied and returned his hair back to lavender and eyes back to blue. He once again fell to the floor.  
  
"Good. Now we're going to stay here until you can move around normally without increasing your power level."  
  
It took the majority of the day until Trunks could move around at his normal speed. They stopped working and went back into the kitchen for a nice snack. While they were eating, the radio came on with an announcement.  
  
"Attention! The androids have been sighted in East City. They are continuing their destructive rampage. Stay far away from the city..."  
  
Trunks stood up and attached his sword to his back.  
  
"You really shouldn't be going out now, Trunks, if you intend to return to the past when the machine is done charging," Bulma said.  
  
"I know, but I can't just sit here and let people get hurt without trying to stop them."  
  
"I swear... you've spent too much time around Goku for your own good. Fine. I won't be able to convince you otherwise so try not to get to beat up, sweetie." Trunks nodded and left towards East City.  
  
It didn't take to long to make the voyage from West City to East City. Trunks spotted the androids standing down on the streets shooting at people and counting up how many people they had killed.  
  
'Those monsters! This is all just a game to them!'  
  
Trunks flared his ki and transformed again into super saiyan. He charged into battle and kicked one into the head, sending him flying straight into his sister. They both stood back up quickly.  
  
Trunks glared at the male android. He was standing there smugly staring at him through piercing blue eyes, black hair waving around in the wind. He was wearing, as usual, his black shirt and blue jeans. His shirt had the customary red bow with to R's in it. He had and orange bandana around his neck and a belt with a gun in it on his waist. His pants stopped just above his ankles, showing the green socks going into blue and white sneakers.  
  
"You monsters! I won't let you get away with this anymore! This is the day that justice will be served and I'll rid this world of you once and for all!" Trunks yelled.  
  
The male turned to his twin sister. She was twirling around her blonde hair with her finger, blue eyes looking around in boredom. She wore a sleeveless blue jean jacket, which was unzipped. Under it she wore a black and white stripped shirt tucked into a blue jean skirt. She wore brown boots that went up to an inch or two below her knees.  
  
"Eighteen, where have I heard him say that before?" he asked his sister.  
  
"I believe that it was every time he came to fight us, Seventeen. He's been wrong every time," Eighteen replied lazily.  
  
"Oh yes, that's right. How could I have forgotten? Well, I could use some more fun anyway. All of these other humans just run away; they're no fun," Seventeen said.  
  
Trunks growled and launched into an attack on Android Seventeen. He started out throwing flurries of punches and kicks, all of which Seventeen either blocked or dodged. Seventeen knocked away Trunks's fist and punched him in the stomach. He then backhanded him into the nearby ruins of what was once a building.  
  
"You're really starting to bore me, Blondie. Why do you even bother fighting us when you know you can't win?" Seventeen inquired.  
  
"Because I have to stop the likes of you from destroying what's left of this place. You've invaded this planet and killed most of it off for your own amusement. And one day, you're going to get what's coming to you!"  
  
Seventeen yawned loudly. "Eighteen, what do you say we finish this. I'm getting quite bored here." Eighteen looked up, somewhat excited at the chance to do something to relieve herself of boredom.  
  
"Finally. I've been getting tired of this anyway."  
  
Seventeen and Eighteen both launched into battle. Trunks knew that he was in major trouble and that now he had to hope for the best. The androids unleashed deadly blows, all of them hitting Trunks. They unleashed weak ki blasts that sent Trunks soaring into the ground again.  
  
Trunks shot straight into the air. Both androids looked at him quizzically; normally, he just stayed on the ground and hoped that they left so he could leave. Trunks fanned his fingers out over his forehead.  
  
"It's time I show you a new trick of mine. SOLAR FLARE!!"  
  
The blinding light emitted gave Trunks more than enough time to flee the scene back to Capsule Corps.  
  
"He got away again, Seventeen," Eighteen stated.  
  
"Yes he did. This is becoming quite the nuisance. Next time, I'm just going to finish him right away," Seventeen growled.  
  
Trunks landed on the grass back at Capsule Corps, panting heavily. He went inside and collapsed on the couch. Bulma and Goku blinked a couple times before talking.  
  
"How did you get so lucky, Trunks? Normally, you have so many cuts and bruises that I can barely tell it's you," Goku asked.  
  
"I used the solar flare technique you taught me. Worked like a charm," Trunks panted.  
  
"The time machine will be done in about an hour so rest up. You should be good enough to leave by then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone flew to the ground. They realized a major problem when they couldn't sense the energy levels of the two androids, making it difficult to find them. They split into groups of two and searched for the androids. They were to flare their energy twice if they found the androids.  
  
Gohan was searching with his mentor, Piccolo. Piccolo stuck to the sky to avoid as much questioning by the citizens as possible.  
  
Vegeta was grumbling to himself about searching with a human. Yamcha was trying to keep as much distance between himself and the arrogant prince as possible, while still keeping him in sight.  
  
Goku and Krillin were looking around for anything. Krillin had to remind Goku a few times that this was a battle, not a time to eat.  
  
Tien was, as usual, working with Choutzu. Choutzu was sending out telepathic signals to try and find those with destruction on their minds while sitting on Tien's shoulder. Tien was just walking around in a random direction. That was probably the reason they didn't notice the two figures standing on the roof of a six-story building.  
  
"This one is identified as Tienshinhan," a high-pitched voice squeaked out. "He has a very low power level. The one on his shoulder is known as Emperor Choutzu. His power is even weaker, but has strong telepathic powers in an attempt to make up for lack of physical strength. Tienshinhan is Emperor Choutzu's body guard."  
  
"Very good," an older, more normal voice commented. "We shall start with these two first. You can have the guardian, I'll restrain the emperor."  
  
They quietly snuck down until they were behind their targets. The one with the high-pitched voice put his hand over Tien's mouth at the same time that his partner put a hand over Choutzu's. Both gasped in shock as they felt their energy being sucked out of them. They quickly flared their auras twice to alert the others of their position and location of the androids. They both passed out soon afterwards from lack of energy.  
  
Gohan, being in super saiyan form, was the first one to arrive on the scene. He glanced nonchalantly at the two beings before him. One of them was short and fat. It wore a black pointy hat with the red-ribbon symbol on the front. Its entire body was a very pale white. It wore black pants and an orange shirt striped with black. It had a blue jewel in both of its hands.  
  
The other one seemed more humanoid. Its skin was the same as anyone else's skin. It appeared to be just an old man with long white hair and wrinkles all over his face. His shirt and pants were the same as that of his companions, but his hat stood about a foot off the top of his head.  
  
Gohan felt the others land behind him. He noticed that both of them payed particular interest in his father.  
  
"The tall one with the black hair pointing in all directions is the one known as Goku," the short android stated.  
  
"Very good, Nineteen. You have done well. Goku, I've been waiting for the day when I would meet you again. I'm still waiting to give you the revenge I promised so many years ago. I've been studying data on you for a long time and have gathered sufficient information to be stronger that you and your friends."  
  
"Does your information include the trip we just took to Namek?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"No. By then we had gathered sufficient information to predict the increase in strength that would be exhibited by all members of the group." Everyone had wide grins on their faces.  
  
"Then you're sorely outclassed. We all have gained major power boosts since departing for Namek," Goku stated.  
  
"This ought to be fun. Although I wish it could be more exciting if they only programmed it off of how weak they would be," Vegeta taunted. The old android looked at Android Nineteen with some confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Nineteen, who is that male with the flame-shaped hair? I don't recall having records on him," he inquired.  
  
Nineteen looked directly at Vegeta to try and identify him. They saw a lot of what appeared to be words and numbers flash through its eyes.  
  
"There is no known information on that fighter," Nineteen proclaimed.  
  
"That doesn't make sense; I should have data on all of Goku's allies."  
  
Gohan smirked at him. "That depends. Were you using silver computer devices to collect data on us?"  
  
"Yes I was, how did you know that?"  
  
"That would explain why they don't know of Vegeta. I destroyed the insect that observed our fight with him, so Raditz is the last information he has on us." Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta got huge smirks on their faces while the others were relieved. This meant that these androids would be no trouble for them.  
  
"Well then, if you want a piece of me, then come and get it. But first, we should go somewhere that doesn't have innocent people nearby to hurt," Goku said.  
  
The old android frowned momentarily. His eyes flashed pink and he unleashed powerful beams from his eyes, destroying the remains of the people other than the Z Warriors.  
  
"There. This island is now devoid of life so there is no one to interfere with the fight. Let us begin."  
  
"How could you!?" Goku exclaimed. "I didn't mean like that. Let's go to an island that is clear of any building or anything. I'll lead the way."  
  
"Very well then," the old android said. "Lead the way."  
  
Everyone took flight, following wherever Goku was leading them. They flew for about twenty minutes before the androids tired of waiting.  
  
"This is far enough. We shall do battle on the island down there. It suits your requirements as stated," the android announced. Everyone landed on the island, the androids on one side, everyone else behind Goku on the other.  
  
Goku powered up with a thunderous yell. His aura surrounded him before turning gold. His hair shot upwards, looking like Vegeta's, and turned gold. His eyes became a fierce turquoise.  
  
"Let's do this. Which one of you is going first?"  
  
"Allow me to dispose of him, Twenty," Nineteen offered.  
  
"You already gained the greater power from the power of the previous two, but go ahead," Twenty said.  
  
Android Nineteen stepped forward. Goku did his usual stretches before settling in his fighter's stance. Nineteen bypassed getting into a fighter's stance and shot himself at Goku. The android sent punch after punch at Goku, most of which were dodged. Goku frowned wondering why the android wasn't going faster. Goku grabbed hold of the android's arm and roundhouse kicked him in the face, knocking his head off. Goku stared in shock at the body of Nineteen.  
  
"Wow, that was too easy," Goku exclaimed. To make sure that it wouldn't attack, Goku fired a blast of energy, obliterating the body. He returned his attention to Twenty, to see that he was fleeing as fast as he could from the battlefield. Everyone gave chase after the android. They all surrounded him, preventing him from getting anywhere.  
  
"What's the matter, scared are we?" Gohan taunted.  
  
'This won't work. Their powers are too high. I must return to the lab and release Androids Seventeen and Eighteen, then we'll see who gets the last laugh.' Twenty thought.  
  
"That'll never happen so don't worry. You can't get passed us to your precious lab. You'll be destroyed before you can say 'die'," Gohan said. "Oh, and yes, I can read your every thought."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'That's weird. I don't recognize this android.' Trunks thought as he looked at the head of Android Nineteen. 'Perhaps more changed from my arrival here that previously thought. I better catch up with the others and warn them.'  
  
Trunks quickly sped off until he arrived to find all of them surrounding another android he didn't recognize. Vegeta turned his attention to Trunks.  
  
"I thought you said that these androids were difficult, brat. I don't see how you could have any difficulty defeating them."  
  
"That's because these aren't the androids that are terrorizing my time."  
  
"WHAT! What do you mean these aren't the same androids?"  
  
"The ones form my timeline are different."  
  
"Perhaps you could describe the androids so we'll know when we see them," Piccolo stated.  
  
"Ok. One of them is a young male with black hair and blue eyes. He has a black shirt and always wears an orange bandana around his neck. The other is a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes in a jean skirt and sleeveless jean jacket," Trunks described. Vegeta started muttering under his breath about useless time travelers.  
  
"Do those androids absorb energy as well?" Piccolo queried.  
  
"No. They don't need to because they have more than enough."  
  
They heard an engine roar indicating that a jet was coming. Their senses told them that it was Bulma. Everyone watched as a gleam came to Android Twenty's eyes. His eyes glowed momentarily before Bulma's jet exploded. Trunks growled when he saw that Vegeta wasn't helping her and flew to catch her. He was surprised when he didn't find her with a baby.  
  
'Where is the baby Trunks? Shouldn't he be with her?'  
  
"They haven't done it yet. I guess coming here either delayed or prevented it," Gohan remarked, reading Trunks's thoughts, conveniently forgetting to mention having told Vegeta what would happen.  
  
Everyone returned their attention to Android Twenty, only to find that he had disappeared while they were distracted by Bulma's arrival.  
  
"Smooth move, onna. You allowed the blasted android to get away," chastised Vegeta.  
  
"I allowed? It's not my fault that you were distracted by my presence. But then again, who wouldn't be distracted by such beauty?" Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeladot. Anii soneh otam," Vegeta muttered. (Girls. I hate them.)  
  
"And that old android looked like Dr. Gero," Bulma commented.  
  
"Who?" Goku asked.  
  
"Dr. Gero, the leader of the red ribbon army. He's the scientific mind behind them."  
  
"Oh. I guess we'll have to go find his lab then."  
  
"Well, I know that the general area of Gero's lab is about seventy two miles southeast of here, but that's all I know," Bulma stated.  
  
"Wonderful, he's probably gone to unleash the androids that are reigning terror in my time," Trunks said.  
  
"Well, what are we wasting time around here for? Let's go find Dr. Gero and stop him form releasing the androids!" Yamcha exclaimed. Trunks and Vegeta immediately left to search for the androids.  
  
"How's Bulma going to get home? Do you have another ride or something?" Goku asked.  
  
"Actually, I left the rest of my capsules at my home. I didn't think that I would need any of them," Bulma admitted.  
  
"Ok then. Gohan, why don't you take Bulma home."  
  
"WHAT! Why should I have to take her home? Why don't you just send her home with Yamcha or Krillin? I'm stronger than they are. I would much rather get a chance to fight these androids then miss it for taking Bulma home."  
  
"Gohan, just do it. We don't have time to waste arguing. You were always taught by your mother to listen to your elders, so what are you waiting for? Get going."  
  
"No. I'm not going anywhere other that after Gero. If I have to take her then she's going to be there when we fight."  
  
"Um... I could just take her home, Goku," Krillin offered.  
  
"See? Krillin is offering to do it, why make me?"  
  
"Yeah. Krillin can take me home Goku. It just can't be Yamcha or Piccolo," Bulma stated.  
  
"I wanted Krillin here because he has more fighting experience than Gohan does. I figured he would be more helpful."  
  
"Oh yeah. Krillin's fighting experience was a major asset to us back on Namek over my power," Gohan said sarcastically.  
  
"No offense Goku, but Gohan's right. You're better off with his power over my experience."  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this, but okay. Krillin you can take Bulma home." Gohan growled lowly before taking off, followed by Piccolo, to find Android Twenty.  
  
"What about me?" a voice called.  
  
"Yajirobee? I didn't realize you were still here. I guess Krillin can take you back to the lookout." Krillin put Yajirobee on his back and put his arms around Bulma's waist and took off for Korin's Tower.  
  
"Well, Goku. Let's go catch up to the others," Yamcha stated. With a nod from Goku, they took off after the androids.  
  
It didn't take too long for Goku and Yamcha to catch up to everyone else. They all seemed to be floating over an area full of tall mountains and trees. They knew that, according to Bulma, Dr. Gero's lab should be somewhere around here, they just couldn't figure out where.  
  
"Over there!" Gohan shouted, pointing at one of the nearby mountains. He stuck his tongue out at his father to prove that he was needed here.  
  
They all flew over to the mountain and noticed a small cave inside of it. They went inside and came upon two steel doors.  
  
"So, how do we get in?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"How else? We blast our way in." Vegeta held up his hand and gathered energy. He released the blast, destroying the doors and leaving them in a cloud of heavy smoke.  
  
When the smoke cleared, they saw Dr. Gero holding something rectangular with an antenna, a male android in a black shirt and blue pants with an orange bandana around his neck, and a female android with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a jean skirt and sleeveless jacket. Vegeta looked at Trunks expectantly.  
  
"I trust these are the androids that you were warning us of?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "The male is Android Seventeen and the female is Eighteen."  
  
"Go destroy those intruders immediately!" Gero commanded.  
  
"I don't feel like it, old man. I've got a better idea." Seventeen walked over to Gero and snatched the device from his hands. Seventeen crushed it in his hands before knocking Gero's head from off of his shoulders and squashing it. The twin androids turned their attention to the Z Warriors.  
  
"Looks like it's time for a little fun," Seventeen remarked.  
  
*************************************************  
  
I hope that that was good enough for a brief viewing of Mirai Trunks's life with Goku as a mentor, not that there was much to write about.  
  
I know that I made the battle with Android Nineteen short, but Nineteen is a weakling so it wouldn't take long. The only reason it did in the series is because Goku caught the heart virus and Vegeta was toying around to see if androids experienced fear.  
  
I have delayed or prevented the birth of Trunks; only I know which. There's the explanation for why Bulma wasn't holding baby Trunks for those who bothered to wonder. 


	13. Android Troubles

A/N: I finally got my other story started, woot! You people don't seem to read the author's notes very well. I specifically said that Trunks' birth was prevented OR delayed; I never specified which. I got at least four reviews with people complaining that I 'killed off' Trunks, and a couple "threats" from people who sent me instant messages.  
  
goinu- I know that. I've been changing some things to better suit the ideas behind this story, like Gohan catching the heart virus instead of Goku, but I'm not that great at coming up with new ideas. This story was meant to be pretty much the same as the series, just with Gohan acting more saiyan-like than he actually did and changing things as necessary.  
  
Mystic The Destroyer- I was pretty aware that Gohan does jack diddily squat in GT. I'm considering trying to come up with some new enemies instead, or just using the enemies from GT.  
  
BlackFireDragonK- I will.  
  
ESSJGohan- Goten? Not yet, but he will be born later on.  
  
The Vampire Story Hunter- Yeah, that is a good idea. I've read five Harry Potter books and several DBZ/HP crossovers; I think that that counts as enough knowledge.  
  
Luna's Meow- I'm toying around with the idea of getting Gohan into Yu-Gi-Oh and am pretty sure that I've found a way; it just won't get put in until the later chapters of the story.  
  
Disclaimer: My rights to DBZ were just blasted into the next dimension. Damn you Vegeta *runs away from ki blasts*  
  
*************************************************  
  
Don't argue with a fool, he may be doing the same thing.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Bring it on tin can!" Vegeta yelled. "I can take you anytime, anywhere."  
  
"No, f...Vegeta, you can't do this! Their too strong for you, they'll crush you. We have to work as a team," Mirai Trunks instructed.  
  
"I will not take instructions from a purple haired gaki." Vegeta turned his attention to the androids while powering up to super saiyan. "Come on and fight me. Unless you're too scared."  
  
"Seventeen, can you just kill him already. Shortie over is really starting to get on my nerves," Eighteen complained. Eighteen's gaze was wandering over some of the inventions lying around in the lab. "Why couldn't that old man have anything more interesting?"  
  
"He was a goofball, Eighteen. Now then, we were programmed to take out Goku. Seeing as he is right there, our fight shall be with him only," Seventeen stated.  
  
"WHAT? I am not going to let some third class baka get all the fun in destroying you tin cans."  
  
"Ah, sheket Vegeta," Gohan said. (Ah, be quiet)  
  
"Come on Goku. Let's take this elsewhere so that I can destroy you," Seventeen said, interrupting Vegeta's rants. Vegeta grumbled and, realizing he wouldn't get a fight, powered down.  
  
"Why do you want to fight me?" Goku asked.  
  
"Because Dr. Gero programmed us to kill you." Eighteen replied.  
  
"So? Dr. Gero is dead. Why bother following his orders?"  
  
"Simply because there's nothing better to do. Now let's go somewhere more suitable for fighting or I'll just take you down here and now," Seventeen said.  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Seventeen and Eighteen walked out of Dr. Gero's lab and flew off. Everyone slowly took off, except Trunks, who sent a huge blast of energy at the lab, blowing it up. Goku and Yamcha looked confused while everyone else just ignored it.  
  
They flew for about five minutes before the androids landed in a suitable fighting spot just like all other spots for fights, in an area barren of life and filled with mountains and rocky hills.  
  
"This ought to do nicely, now prepare yourself Goku, for today you die," stated Seventeen. "And all of you are to stay out of this fight. If anyone tries to interfere, Eighteen will kill you all."  
  
Goku quickly powered up to super saiyan and charged Seventeen. Goku threw a punch at Seventeen's head that the android dodged. Goku then threw several kicks, all of which were avoided. Goku tried to slam his hands together on the android's body, but was stopped when Seventeen grabbed his wrists. Seventeen pulled Goku towards him and drove his knee into Goku's stomach. Seventeen then released Goku's hands and punched him in the face, sending Goku flying into, and through, several of the nearby mountains.  
  
"GOKU!" Yamcha cried.  
  
Goku got back up and pulled his arms to his sides. He spread his legs apart and began shouting, raising his power level to his maximum. He rushed back into battle with a kick at the android's stomach. Seventeen was about to dodge it when he was frozen in place. Goku's kick hit hard and sent Seventeen into a nearby cliff. He paused, wondering why Seventeen hadn't attempted to dodge. He looked at the group and saw Choutzu with a fierce look of concentration.  
  
"Choutzu! Release him," Goku yelled. "This won't be a fair fight if he's not able to fight back."  
  
"This isn't about fair fights, Goku. This is about a life or death situation. You'd rather die then win because your opponent was paralyzed." Goku nodded his head and Choutzu reluctantly released Android Seventeen.  
  
"Well I'll be. Kakarott does have some saiyan pride in him. I could have sworn you baka ningens had wiped away any trace of his true self," Vegeta laughed.  
  
Seventeen climbed back out of the wall and shook himself off. He then rushed back at Goku faster that he could see and pummeled him with a flurry of punches. Goku tried his best to block the attacks, but was too slow. Goku fell to the ground and out of super saiyan.  
  
Seventeen spared a glance at the rest of the group, and saw Trunks twitching about to jump into the fight. Seventeen shrugged at looked back down at Goku, who was pulling himself out of the hole.  
  
Goku flew up at Seventeen as fast as he could, but was met halfway with a punch to his chin. As he was falling back down to the ground, Seventeen threw down several ki blasts at him, all of them hitting.  
  
Goku recovered quickly and charged back at Android Seventeen again, only to be hit with a roundhouse kick to his head and the elbowed in the top of his head. Goku fell down to the ground once again, and once again got back up.  
  
"KAIO KEN TIMES THIRTY!" Goku bellowed.  
  
A fierce red aura surrounded Goku and he charged at Seventeen again with a punch. The punch hit Seventeen and he gasped, more out of shock than pain. Goku took advantage of Seventeen's distraction to rain blows down on Android Seventeen. Goku rammed his leg into Seventeen's gut and then threw his elbow down on Seventeen's head, sending him down to the ground.  
  
"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!"  
  
The stream of light blue energy flew at the downed android. Seventeen looked up just in time to see the energy wave come straight at him. The beam collided with him and caused a massive explosion, kicking up rocks and dust. Gohan and Vegeta snickered as a couple rocks hit Yamcha, who was standing to close to the edge of the cliff.  
  
Seventeen got back up again with very little damage done to him. He used his thumb to wipe the stream of blood off that was coming out of the corner of his mouth. He looked at it in disgust before wiping it away on his other fingers.  
  
Android Seventeen charged once again back at Goku faster than Goku could follow and assaulted him with hundreds of punches and kicks, all but about four hitting Goku somewhere. Goku was sent flying into the distance, several miles from the battle. Goku slumped down to the ground, and made a crater a couple inches deep.  
  
Trunks couldn't stand it anymore and charged at Seventeen. He removed his sword from his back and transformed into super saiyan at the same time. Vegeta gasped in shock at seeing another super saiyan, but had a teensy bit of pride as he remembered that that was, sort of, his son down there.  
  
Trunks kicked Seventeen in the head sending the android flying away and into a nearby crater. All the fighters on the cliff took that as their cue to step into the fight, except Gohan, who wanted to fight solitarily.  
  
Vegeta went over to help Trunks with Android Seventeen while Choutzu, Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo all headed for Android Eighteen. Gohan just looked at them then flew down to find his father.  
  
Flaring into super saiyan, Vegeta went down and landed knee first in Seventeen's stomach. He then kicked the android in the back of the head, sending him towards Trunks. Trunks launched a quick ki blast at the android, damaging it but not altering its course. Trunks swung his sword down at the android's head, only to have the blade of his sword snap in half. Trunks discarded the sword and kicked Seventeen instead.  
  
The other four were having the same good luck as their partner, thanks mainly to Choutzu using his mental powers to hold Eighteen in place while the others beat up on her. It was lucky for Eighteen, however, that their attacks were doing very minimal damage to her.  
  
Unfortunately, their luck was about to run out as it took a lot of power for Choutzu to hold the female android in place. After about five minutes, the strain became too much for the small emperor and he lost his hold on the android.  
  
Eighteen wasted little time in dealing with the fighters, a quick punch or two each being more than enough to take all of them down. She saw how badly Vegeta and Trunks were beating her brother and went to help him.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks were continuing their barrage of attacks against the android. Whenever Seventeen would recover enough to try and fight back, the two would attack him at the same time. Android Seventeen was now on a crash course with Vegeta, who had pulled back a fist to punch the android when he was close enough. Just before he could punch Seventeen, he was tripped from behind by his sister. Vegeta fell face first into the dust, while Seventeen flew back awhile before recovering.  
  
Eighteen grabbed Vegeta's arm and twisted it behind his back while landing on the other one with her knee. She used her other arm to grab Vegeta by the hair and ram his head into the ground repeatedly. Vegeta tried to kick her off, but his legs couldn't quite reach her.  
  
Seventeen flew straight at Trunks.  
  
"You're going to pay for that, brat. I'm going to make this slow and painful for you."  
  
Trunks flew at Seventeen, remembering that he could take the androids one on one in his time, but they never did that. Trunks threw a punch at Seventeen. Seventeen ducked under the punch and rammed Trunks in the stomach, using his momentum to carry Trunks into the closest cliff with his fist still in Trunks's gut. The android then threw a punch into Trunks's face. Trunks launched his knee into the androids stomach sending him away.  
  
Taking a brief glance at the other fight, and seeing his father's predicament, Trunks threw a ki blast at Eighteen strong enough to knock her off of Vegeta.  
  
The blast sent Eighteen into the ground several feet away. Vegeta pulled himself to his feet, swaying slightly before recovering his balance. He grinned at Android Eighteen before launching at her. He threw flurries of punches at her, all of which were avoided. Vegeta was getting rather pissed off at this and as a result, his punches were getting less coordinated. Eighteen grabbed one of Vegeta's arms and swung him around a couple times before throwing him at the closest rock formation.  
  
Seventeen, seeing Trunks's lapse in attention, moved in quickly and kicked him in the back. Trunks was sent flying forward before getting hit in the face with another kick from Android Seventeen. The android held his arms out in front of him and put his wrists together and cupped his hands, forming a ball of energy in between them. Seventeen released the blast at Trunks and sent several more after him.  
  
Android Seventeen flew after Trunks and picked him up from the ground by his hair. Like his sister, Seventeen rammed Trunks's head into the ground, but with more force. Seventeen grabbed Trunks's wrist and started squeezing it until he heard it crack. He then rammed his elbow into Trunk's back and continued pushing until it broke.  
  
Trunks dropped out of super saiyan and was losing consciousness fast. Seventeen grabbed Trunks's arms right below the shoulders and started squeezing them. He felt the muscles ripping apart underneath him and then heard the bones breaking. Trunks screamed before falling unconscious. He was about to continue breaking all the bones in Trunks's body when he was kicked off of him and sent flying.  
  
Eighteen threw a couple of quick ki blasts at Vegeta before going after him. When she got there, Vegeta was up and flying at her trying to land a punch. She ducked the punched and buried her fist in the prince's stomach. She kicked at his waist, only to find something soft in the way.  
  
She looked down and saw that she had hit his tail. She swiftly grabbed a hold of the furry appendage and squeezed it hard. She kicked him in the back, making his body want to fly forwards, but was pulled back by her grip on his tail. She kept attacking him with punches and kicks, using him like a punching bag because after each hit, Vegeta would come flying right back at her.  
  
Eighteen was about to start breaking his bones when something hit her hard in the side, causing her to drop Vegeta and go flying. She looked down and saw that her brother's head had hit her. When she looked in the direction he had come from, she saw a child with blonde hair sticking up and foot still extended.  
  
Eighteen tried to remember where that face had been, and remembered that it had been the only one on the cliff that hadn't dove into battle when Goku was knocked out. Android Eighteen used her energy to slow down then stop her and her brother's flight.  
  
They both shook themselves off and looked back at Gohan to see him pulling off his boots, waistbands, and undershirt. They looked at each other quizzically before shrugging and charging him.  
  
Gohan flew at them and sent a burst of mental energy, throwing them off balance. Using his advantage, Gohan flew and held his arms out as he flew between the two androids hitting both of them on their heads. He quickly formed a ball of energy in each hand before throwing one at each sibling.  
  
The androids crashed into the ground but got back up quickly. Android Seventeen smiled and turned to his sister.  
  
"This kid could definitely be entertaining," he stated. Eighteen rolled her eyes at her brother's attitude. They both just charged back at Gohan.  
  
"Masenko...HA!"  
  
The beam of yellow energy flew at them quickly and struck them sending them back into and through several of the nearby cliffs. They stood back up and went flying back at Gohan, with Seventeen flying in front of Eighteen, making it nearly impossible to see Eighteen behind her brother. They charged back at him and saw him waiting in a defensive stance causing Seventeen to smirk.  
  
A moment before Seventeen fazed out of the way for his sister to attack, Gohan charged forward at the him foot first. Thus, when Seventeen disappeared, Gohan kicked Android Eighteen sending her flying. Using the distraction, Seventeen flew at Gohan and punched him in the side. Gohan whirled around and gave Android Seventeen a roundhouse kick to his head.  
  
Android Eighteen was about to go back at Gohan until she was punched in the stomach. Looking at the face, she saw Goku back up looking like he was back at full strength. She gave it no thought as she grabbed his arm and kicked him in the neck, knocking him unconscious again.  
  
Seventeen hit the ground hard but was back up momentarily. He shook his head rapidly then flew back into combat. He threw a punch at Gohan's head, but it was dodged. He watched Gohan get kicked, and immediately recognized his sister's boot.  
  
Both androids flew after Gohan, sending ki blast after ki blast after him. Gohan used his mental powers and stopped the progression of the blasts and sent them back at the two androids. They easily flew around them and wondered how bad his aim was, until they saw a wall of ki blasts. They looked around and realized that they were surrounded on all sides by the blasts. The blasts all started closing the distance in on them. All of the blasts hit each other and the androids causing a humongous explosion.  
  
When the dust cleared, Gohan saw that the androids weren't greatly harmed by the blasts and realized that they hadn't been throwing very strong blasts at him. Gohan shrugged and flew at them. The two androids threw barrages of punches and kicks, most of which Gohan managed to dodge. He realized that he could defeat the androids one at a time, but not together right now.  
  
Using his powers, Gohan froze both of the androids and flew down to the ground. He spread his legs apart and held his arms at his side. Gohan started screaming to increase his power level. His aura grew brighter and higher as he increased his power level.  
  
When he was done powering up, Gohan flew back at the androids and punched each of them hard in the head. He released his mental hold on them right before hitting them so that they would be sent flying.  
  
The androids recovered quickly and flew back at Gohan. The androids sent hundreds of punches at Gohan, several of them connecting. Gohan flew back some and after a while, realized a problem with this battle; the androids weren't using up any of their energy.  
  
Gohan cursed to himself as he attacked the androids. He sent out a burst of mental energy throwing the androids away from him. Using multiform, Gohan created a duplicate of himself with a small fraction of Gohan's power. That Gohan used his mind to hold Android Eighteen in place while the other one went to deal take care of Android Seventeen.  
  
Gohan began beating up on Android Seventeen casually, since he didn't have to worry about his sister intervening in the fight. Gohan threw a punch at Seventeen's face and then kicked him in the stomach. He followed the android for a bit before elbowing him into the ground. When Seventeen bounced off of the ground, Gohan kicked him into a nearby mountain.  
  
Gohan flew after him and when Seventeen was falling to the ground, Gohan grabbed him by the ankle with his tail. Gohan held his arm straight out in front of him with his fist clenched and facing down. Using his tail, Gohan proceeded to swing Android Seventeen around and causing him to run into his fist then keep going just to have him hit his fist again. Gohan kicked Seventeen in the stomach at the same time that he relinquished his hold on the android with his tail.  
  
Seventeen was sent soaring into yet another mountain. He quickly recovered and threw a ki blast at the Gohan concentrating solely on paralyzing his sister. The energy blast came to a stop a couple feet away from Gohan, before changing course and hitting Android Eighteen in the neck.  
  
"Shvah'esreh low tov," Gohan chastised while waving his finger back and forth. (Bad Seventeen)  
  
Seventeen just looked confused, not knowing saiyago, but ignored it and started to throw ki blasts at Gohan. Gohan easily avoided or redirected the blasts, but didn't realize that several of the blasts were aimed at his double. One of the blasts hit the double causing him to be destroyed. Seventeen smirked in victory and flew at Gohan with punches and kicks.  
  
Gohan blocked or dodged most of the blows wondering why Seventeen was smirking. It wasn't until his sensitive ears picked up movement did he realize that his sister had obviously escaped. Doing some quick thinking, Gohan realized that some of Seventeen's blasts were aimed at the other him, as he noticed that he gained back the power that was sent into his duplicate.  
  
Android Eighteen flew into the fight as soon as she saw the Gohan holding her still get destroyed. She threw a punch at his head, only to go right threw him and hit her brother in the stomach.  
  
"Oof. What'd you do that for, Eighteen?" Seventeen queried.  
  
"That brat disappeared. I was trying to hit him from behind."  
  
"That's because you made too much noise in your approach. Stupid android," Gohan muttered.  
  
Androids Seventeen and Eighteen growled in frustration before attacking Gohan with renewed vigor. Together, Gohan was unable to block the androids attacks. Gohan was sent flying, followed by several powerful energy beams. Gohan smirked as he saw them proving their stupidity again so he used his mind to send the beams clear around him in an arch. He smirked even wider when he heard two gasps and followed by two explosions.  
  
The androids emerged from the smoke before it cleared and struck Gohan down. They realized that he obviously was still faster than them; he just couldn't handle the brute strength of both of them. Thus, Androids Seventeen and Eighteen stuck to attacking Gohan with punches and kicks, preventing him from attacking or turning anything back at them. They started infusing ki into their fists and feet causing more damage in their punches and kicks.  
  
Seventeen sent a ki infused chop at Gohan's neck, knocking him unconscious. He allowed him to fall to the ground harmlessly before flying away with his sister to have some more fun.  
  
Krillin arrived on the scene not to long after Gohan fell [1]. Krillin quickly reached into Gohan's armor and removed the bag of senzu beans. He pulled one out of the bag and put it in Gohan's mouth. After helping him chew the bean, Krillin watched as Gohan sat up. Gohan looked at Krillin, then grabbed some senzu beans and gave them to the others.  
  
As soon as Vegeta was conscious, he took off in the general direction of Capsule Corps. Trunks followed his father to make sure he would be fine. Yamcha, Tien, and Choutzu all nodded their greetings as soon as they were revived then said that they were headed back towards Capsule Corps.  
  
When Piccolo was revived, however, he asked how Gohan was doing through their mind link, and then took off in the opposite direction of everyone else.  
  
"Is he headed towards...?" Krillin started to ask.  
  
"Yes, Krillin, he is headed there. I don't know why he would want to resort to that though," Gohan stated.  
  
"I guess we should follow the others to Capsule Corps. then to meet up with the others, seeing as we can't sense the androids' energy signals," Goku pointed out. Krillin nodded his agreement and left with Goku.  
  
"You're just lucky that there was no one to keep the other android busy while I fought one of you or I would have easily destroyed the both of you, and you know it," Gohan said into the distance, as though Androids Seventeen and Eighteen could actually hear him, before heading back to Capsule Corps.  
  
*************************************************  
  
[1] Convenient timing, huh?  
  
I hope the fight scene with the androids wasn't too confusing with switching between the two individual fights. I believe that I have made it blatantly obvious that I'm not particularly fond of typing in numbers.  
  
I finally got my other story started and am seeing how it affects the rate at which I update this story, if at all. Once I pass the point in time when the other story takes place, which is when Gohan is 15, Gohan will be able to travel to different times, dimensions, and universes at will. 


	14. New Enemy

A/N: Okay, peoples, this is probably the last update before I'm back to updating it every weekend *pouts*. I would continue updating like this, except that I can't go to sleep at 3 and expect to wake up at 7.  
  
Not logged in at the moment- I know it means that. I just haven't been studying Hebrew in four years and have been learning Spanish in those years; do you have any idea how annoying it can be trying to remember which word is in which language? Not to mention mixing the languages up.  
  
Hiaburi- Thanks. I'm surprising myself too. The only problem is that next week, spring break is over and it will be back to being updated on the weekends only.  
  
SSGohanStrife- I plan on putting Videl in the story, not sure about making it a romance though. I WILL be going into the years when Gohan is a teenager.  
  
Disclaimer: I own jack diddily squat.  
  
*************************************************  
  
It's funny until somebody gets hurt, then it's hilarious.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Everyone, except Vegeta, was waiting patiently for Gohan to return from the battlefield. Krillin had told them all that Piccolo had gone to the Lookout.  
  
"What is taking that brat so long?" Vegeta asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh shut up. I'm sick and tired of hearing it," Bulma said.  
  
"I will not take orders from some baka humans. I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, and refuse to be treated as an equal to some ningens such as yourselves."  
  
"Put a sock in it Mr. Prince-of-three-People. You have no power here."  
  
"You want to see power? I'll show you power!" Vegeta powered up to super saiyan and held his arm in front of him. He charged a ki blast and aimed it at Bulma. "If you're so powerful, then let's see you stop this, onna."  
  
"Vegeta, stop this right now!" Goku commanded.  
  
"No way. I've been listening to you bakas for too long. I will not take orders from a third class or ningen."  
  
A blast of energy flew in from the window, hitting Vegeta in the head.  
  
"I don't care to hear this crap right now," Gohan stated as he flew in through the window. "We need to figure out what we're going to do with the androids."  
  
"You'll let me go and I'll blast them into dust!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"Oh? You mean just like you did last time?" Gohan asked sarcastically. Vegeta mumbled some curses under his breath.  
  
"Why don't we start off with something to eat? I'm hungry," Goku whined.  
  
"Go figure. There's a serious battle with Earth's existence on the line and all Goku can think about is food," Krillin remarked. Goku's stomach let off a huge growl to emphasize his hunger. "I guess somebody should go get Chichi then so we can get some good food."  
  
"And just WHAT is that supposed to mean?" Bulma asked.  
  
"That Chichi's a better cook than you are," Yamcha stated.  
  
"OH? I'll have you know that I can cook just fine," Bulma said.  
  
"Not food, you can't," commented Vegeta. Bulma started seething with anger and just before she could explode, Goku flew into the house with Chichi.  
  
"Okay, Chichi's here. Now let's eat," Goku exclaimed.  
  
Chichi left into the kitchen to prepare the large meals to feed the humans and saiyans. All of the humans and Goku were talking strategy about defeating the androids. Vegeta was leaning against a nearby wall with his arms crossed across his chest. Gohan was sitting on the floor meditating. Several times, Goku tried to sneak in some food, but he got hit with the frying pan each and every time.  
  
Gohan's turquoise eyes suddenly snapped open, and he took off through the door without warning. Everyone else just looked in the direction he left in, wondering what was so urgent that he would miss food for.  
  
Gohan flew as fast as he could towards his sensei's fading ki. He tried to sense the other power and was confused when he did. The power he was picking up was Frieza's, but he was positive that he had killed Frieza three years ago. He was soon flying down to his mentor's side, and managed to catch a glimpse of a green bug-type creature fleeing the scene.  
  
"You okay, Piccolo?" Gohan queried.  
  
"I'll be fine," responded Piccolo.  
  
"Who or what was that that just flew away?"  
  
"That was an android from the future called Cell. No, not Mirai Trunks's timeline, he was from a different timeline. Apparently in that one, Trunks had just killed the androids and was coming back to tell us the good news. He killed Trunks and came back in his time machine."  
  
"Okay, so then why did he feel like Frieza?"  
  
"It seems that Dr. Gero had been collecting cells of all the warriors on this planet. The cells were incorporated into the android so he has the powers of everyone we've faced and of our own cells. Cell is currently on a mission to absorb Androids Seventeen and Eighteen so that he can become, in his words, 'the perfect being'."  
  
"I see your power has greatly been increased. I trust it went well with Kami, then?"  
  
"It did, but only once he was sure of the threat of Cell was he convinced to merge with me. Unfortunately, now I'm stuck with the old man where ever I go."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I'll pretend to pity you."  
  
"Very funny, kid. We should probably go and warn the others about Cell." Gohan nodded and both he and Piccolo left back to Capsule Corps.  
  
The moment they stepped foot inside the building, Chichi to check up on Gohan.  
  
"How are you, honey? Are you feeling okay? Were you hurt anywhere? DON'T EVER LEAVE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU HEAR! You must be hungry, come into the kitchen and eat." Gohan smiled and left to consume some of the delicious food he was told about, after insisting to his mother he was fine.  
  
"Hey, Kamicollo!" Goku greeted. Vegeta allowed a laugh to escape his lips before becoming stoic again.  
  
"My name is still Piccolo, Son. You'd do well to remember that; I have the power to defeat you now."  
  
"You have got to be joking me, Namek. There is no way that you are stronger than a super saiyan," Vegeta boasted.  
  
"Well I am, so tough. I'm probably as strong as Android Seventeen right now, but that's not why I came here. We have a more serious threat here that can absorb people..."  
  
"We heard about that on the news. People were disappearing, but their clothes remained on the ground. Do you know what's up with that?" Mirai asked.  
  
"As I was about to explain," Piccolo started, glaring at Mirai. "There is another android out there."  
  
"WHAT! That can't be! There's another android that we missed?" Mirai interrupted.  
  
"Yes there is. One more interruption from you and you'll be taking a trip to Otherworld," Piccolo threatened. "This android is known as Cell. His mission is to absorb the other androids so that he can achieve perfection. He has a tail through which he can absorb them. Right now, he's going to different towns absorbing people to collect energy so that he's more than strong enough to defeat the androids, even if they work together. He's immensely strong and even my fusion with Kami didn't grant me enough power to defeat him."  
  
"I don't see why it would. That old Namek was too weak to have given you any serious power," Vegeta said.  
  
"You're wrong, Vegeta. Kami was once a part of me. Therefore, our fusion made me stronger than you think. I can guarantee you that if we were to fight right now I would cream you. Lucky for you, embarrassing you will have to wait until the threats to the world are taken care of. Our main priority, however, is figuring out what we're going to do about Cell."  
  
"Well, if he's stronger than both of the androids, I would have to suggest using the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for some training," Goku stated. Everyone except Piccolo looked at Goku, wondering what he was talking about.  
  
"Back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? As I recall, you barely lasted a month in there last time,"  
  
"True, but it's probably our best chance for defeating the androids and Cell."  
  
"Um...Goku? Would you mind explaining what, exactly, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is?" Krillin questioned.  
  
"Well, you see, it's this really cool room up on Kami's Lookout that changes gravity and temperatures randomly..." Goku said.  
  
"You can train for a year in there while only one day will have passed out here," Gohan interrupted. Everyone looked at him in shock.  
  
"WHAT? And you mean to tell me that no one ever told me about this? I could have gotten much stronger if I had spent about forty years training instead of three. Then I would easily be able to defeat you, Kakarott."  
  
"It's not that simple, Vegeta. You can only use the chamber twice before you get locked in forever," Goku stated. Vegeta 'hmph'ed and then scowled at Goku.  
  
"We would have to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in groups of two since that's the maximum number of people that can use it at a time," Piccolo explained.  
  
"So? Aren't there an odd number of warriors here? That should leave one person left to go on his own. That person will be me."  
  
"Not quite, Vegeta. I can go in with another group because Nameks don't require sleep. As such, I don't have to waste the room from one of the beds."  
  
"You're going in with me, aren't you Piccolo," Gohan stated more than asked.  
  
"Of course I am. You're the only one among these fools that I can stand to be around for a year."  
  
"So then, what are the pairings?" Goku inquired.  
  
"Well, I'm going in with Krillin," Yamcha stated. "He's the only one near my power level."  
  
"I'll go in with Choutzu," Tien said.  
  
"Why don't you go with Mirai, Vegeta? That way, I can go in with my son," Goku suggested.  
  
"I would probably be better off if I trained with your brat, Kakarott."  
  
"I know, but I really want to spend some time with my son. I haven't really been able to do that since he was four years old. Ever since, there's always been some enemy around."  
  
"And what of these last three years. Surely you had time then to spend with the gaki."  
  
"Actually, Chichi was so worried about me that I really didn't get anytime alone with Gohan other than training. And even then, Piccolo was usually there too."  
  
"Ugh... fine brat. But you better stay out of my way. And I'm going in first, no arguments."  
  
"Fine. I guess we'll go in after you then," Goku stated.  
  
"Where are you going, Goku?" Chichi asked, threateningly.  
  
"To train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Goku said.  
  
"The hyper-what?"  
  
"Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Goku pronounced slower. "It's a room where we can train for a year but in reality, only a day will have gone by."  
  
"And who, may I ask, is going in this time chamber?"  
  
"Everyone in the gang."  
  
"That excludes Gohan, right?" After a pause in which Goku didn't respond, Chichi continued. "RIGHT?" Everyone who was there could easily see Chichi's rage flowing off of her.  
  
"Man," Yamcha whispered to Krillin, "I've faced all kinds of evil villains, but women scare me more than any villain ever has or ever will. Why don't we just send them to face the enemy, they could probably scare the bad guys away." Krillin nodded in agreement.  
  
By some strange impossible way, defying all laws of normality, Bulma heard this conversation.  
  
"What was that, Yamcha?" Bulma asked in a sweet tone that meant that either she really liked you, or, she was about to explode in anger. It usually resulted in the latter.  
  
"Um...nothing, Bulma really." Yamcha replied nervously.  
  
"If you were talking about nothing, then why are you sweating so much?"  
  
"No, I'm serious. It was just a joke between men."  
  
"Wrong answer. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD ACTUALLY MAKE ME WASTE MY PRECIOUS TIME GOING OUT TO STOP SOME EVIL PERSON THAT YOU'RE TOO SCARED TO FIGHT! THAT WOULD SERIOUSLY RUIN MY GOOD LOOKS! NOT TO MENTION THAT YOU GUYS ARE THE FIGHTERS HERE, NOT ME!" Bulma yelled. All the people with saiyan blood and Piccolo clutched their ears in pain.  
  
"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Chichi wailed. "NOW MY POOR BABY IS IN PAIN BECAUSE OF ALL YOUR YELLING! HOW COULD YOU?" The fact that she was yelling louder than Bulma did didn't come across her mind. All the part saiyans and Piccolo had some blood coming out of their ears; Piccolo had the most. Vegeta was grumbling about screeching banshee women.  
  
WAMM!  
  
Vegeta was now sporting a new bump on his head compliments of Chichi's frying pan. He decided that it would be safest to just leave the room now so he took off and waited hovering outside the window, out of Bulma and Chichi's reach. Goku started following, along with everyone else, when he too was hit on the head with the frying pan.  
  
"And where do you think you're going, mister?"  
  
"Um...the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I told you that already, remember." At seeing Chichi's enraged face, Goku started to think quickly. "Um...I mean to go home to get some books so that Gohan can study..." He was about to mention in between training, but luckily for him, Chichi interrupted him.  
  
"Oh. My Goku's is always thinking about my Gohan's education first. What a great man." Chichi sighed dreamily. Goku blinked a couple times before flying out the window and towards Kami's Lookout, the rest of the group not too far behind. They completely ignored Chichi when she tried to remind them that they were going the wrong way to get home. It was about then that she realized that Goku wasn't really going to take Gohan home to study.  
  
"WAHHH! Where did I go wrong? Now my son is going to grow into some delinquent, just like his father. He won't be able to provide himself with money. And without money, how is he ever going to get the attention of some young girls and if that doesn't happen, I won't get any grandchildren." Chichi cried, while Bulma tried to comfort her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kakarott, remind me WHY you mated with that banshee of a woman?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Mated? I married her, not mated. I thought marriage was some kind of food. I guess it's okay though, since I love Chichi anyway." Vegeta cracked up laughing and, had they not been thousands of feet in the air, would have been rolling on the ground with laughter.  
  
"You thought that it was FOOD? That's hilarious! Is anything you don't know of thought of to be food, Kakarott?" Goku just muttered an inaudible response. Everyone let out a chuckle at how simple minded the saiyan was.  
  
Goku sped up some, as he was getting a bit antsy to train. Although he may not act saiyan, he definitely enjoyed the thrill of a good battle. The others sped up too to keep up with Goku's pace, some of them worried that they had upset him or something.  
  
Everyone's attention was drawn to Piccolo as he dropped a couple of feet in altitude before getting back up to the same level as the other.  
  
"What was that about Piccolo?" Yamcha asked cautiously, he was still afraid of the Namekian warrior after all.  
  
"I was in a mental spar with Gohan. He used an attack that caught me by surprise."  
  
"What are you talking about? You know very well that you only fell like that because your mental form was rendered unconscious by that last blow and you were suddenly back in your body," Gohan teased. Piccolo snarled weakly at him then continued flying while Vegeta snickered, he always enjoyed seeing the Namek beaten by anyone at anything, especially a saiyan at sparring, though he wished that he had done the beating of the Namek instead.  
  
They soon arrived at the pole at the base of Korin's Tower and started flying straight upward. They soon passed by a structure in which they caught a glimpse of something white and something red. The top of the tower was in sight as they were almost at their destination. It always did remind Goku of a bowl, he just wished it actually was, and filled with a whole lot of food too.  
  
Everyone came to a landing on the white tiled surface. The black skinned Mr. Popo came out and, already knowing what they were here for, told them to follow him to the entrance to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.  
  
"Remember, you can only use the room twice," Mr. Popo reminded them. "And don't go too far into the white expanse, or you may get lost in there for the rest of eternity. The climate in the time chamber change at random times and there is no pattern to these changes. The further away from the sleeping quarters you get, the more intense the gravity becomes. Good Luck."  
  
With that, Mr. Popo opened the door and Vegeta and Mirai Trunks went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a year of training. Mr. Popo, knowing saiyans as he does, figured that Goku could use a nice snack and took him to the dining room to eat. Gohan sat down to meditate and train himself mentally. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Choutzu walked outside and began sparring amongst the person they were to spend a year of training with. Piccolo followed Mr. Popo to talk to him about something.  
  
Soon after, Goku was done eating and came out to practice. He lowered his power level to that of Tien's and jumped into the middle of Krillin and Yamcha's sparring session, where it ended up as Krillin and Yamcha against Goku.  
  
They all stopped momentarily when they felt Piccolo leave the lookout for some unknown destination, except Gohan who was too deep in his concentration to notice or care, since Piccolo was constantly coming and going at his own will. Goku, not sure of what was going on, decided that he would keep a close lock on his ki and would follow him later if need be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo was flying around, trying to locate the two androids, which had obviously presumed them to be dead. He figured that they might be able to avoid conflict with a perfect Cell if he just destroyed the androids now. He knew that he would be able to kill the androids if he could fight them one on one, but if the second decided to join in, then he probably wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
Piccolo was glad when he finally located them on a deserted island in an area full of them. He cursed himself mentally as he sensed that Cell was too close and would notice if he were to try and power up to fight one of the androids. He tried to leave before Seventeen and Eighteen noticed him, but was obviously too late as they began to throw ki blasts up at him. Figuring that they had wanted his attention, Piccolo landed.  
  
"Well, well, well. It's the green guy. What are you doing here, Greenie?" Seventeen asked.  
  
"I was flying around and got the urge to destroy something. Lucky for you guys that you were the first thing that came to mind to destroy."  
  
"Hear that, Eighteen? Greenie actually thinks that he can beat us. Let's show him." The twin androids were about to attack until Piccolo stopped them.  
  
"No. I'll fight one of you at a time."  
  
"No way, Greenie. We know that some of your friends are strong enough to beat us if we fought one on one. Obviously, you fools can't stand when it's one on two, so we'll stick to those odds instead."  
  
"What's the matter? Afraid to fight me?" Piccolo taunted.  
  
"Of course not," Eighteen replied. "We're just in a really bad mood right now and are looking for something good to vent some anger on; you'll do just fine as a target."  
  
'I'll have to take them out quick then,' Piccolo thought to himself. He tossed his cape and turban to the ground nearby and spread his legs apart. He summoned up his ki from inside his body to the outside, so that he was starting at maximum power. He felt two energies start to head towards him, both of which he immediately recognized, Goku and Cell.  
  
Hoping to finish the fight quickly, Piccolo charged as much of the energy as he could into one concentrated blast. He sent the blast at Seventeen, but watched in horror as the android dodged the attack. As he was about to charge the android, his sister had already started to attack and had punched him in the back of the head. Seventeen then kicked him in the stomach sending him back up to Eighteen.  
  
The androids continued the pattern until they were interrupted when something else kicked Piccolo aside. Its body was all green and had black spots on it. It had three toes on each foot and three fingers per hand. It had a long tail with a tan point at the end with a hole in it. The being spoke to them in a low voice.  
  
"Ah! Seventeen and Eighteen! I've been waiting so long to meet you. My name is Cell. Come and be a part of me and we shall become the perfect being. Just make it easier on yourselves and give in to me."  
  
"Never," Seventeen replied.  
  
Cell immediately launched at Android Seventeen. The android tried to defend himself, but found that Cell was too quick for him. Android Eighteen joined in the attacks, but her attempts at helping her brother were proven futile as Cell continued to hold the upper hand in the duel. Without warning, Cell shot up into the sky and fanned his fingers over his face.  
  
"SOLAR FLARE!"  
  
A blinding light was emitted that blinded the androids. Cell took advantage of this and floated down behind Android Seventeen. He moved his tail over Seventeen's head and it opened up to look like a funnel. Cell relocated his tail so that Seventeen's head was inside of it. The tail clamped around the androids body and continued sucking him in; all attempts to stop it were futile. Once Seventeen's body was completely inside the tail, Cell closed it and waited.  
  
Once the bulge that was Android Seventeen disappeared, Cell's power began to skyrocket. Android Eighteen took flight to leave so that she wouldn't join her brother inside Cell's body. Goku flew into the scene and picked up Piccolo before retreating quickly back to the lookout. Thus, no one saw as Cell went through his transformation, they only felt his power increase.  
  
Goku reached the lookout quickly and put a battered Piccolo on the ground. Gohan walked over and pulled a senzu bean out of the pouch, which was forced down Piccolo's throat. The Namekian soon recovered and stood up.  
  
Not too long afterward, everyone felt two huge power levels nearby. They waited and greeted Vegeta and Mirai as they approached. The only visible changes were increased muscle size and that Mirai's lavender hair was now shoulder length and pulled back in a ponytail.  
  
"Don't waste your time going in there, Kakarott. I will destroy Cell and then the androids," Vegeta boasted.  
  
"That's nice. I'm still going to go in to train Vegeta. Good luck. Cell has already absorbed one of the androids so he got a major power boost. See you in a year." Goku waved goodbye to his friends then lead Gohan and Piccolo for a year of training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Well, there's yet another update this week. Shows that I really have nothing better to do during spring break. Maybe I've been updating too quickly. Now all you peoples are going to be disappointed when the next chapter isn't up Monday night. Oh well; that might actually mean more reviews per chapter then. With how fast I've been updating this week, there hasn't really been enough time to review each chapter, unless you just review at the end of each chapter for the hell of it regardless of the fact that the next chapter is already up. 


	15. Perfect Cell

A/N: Sorry about not updating this weekend. I was sleeping over at a friend's house and we went to the mall with kids (most I didn't know), a playhouse, and some of his friends' houses. I got to play DDR (I supposedly did good for my first time).  
  
FinalSaber- I can make them cheaper if you want; I could make Gohan figure out how to move his energy into the opponent's body and explode it on his/her ki source or always freeze his enemies then beat them into a pulp (don't worry, I won't. That would be too boring). I'm trying to make him have them, but still seeming quazi-fair.  
  
Luna's Meow- You have to remember that he doesn't have cells from Frieza or King Cold either. You also have to take into account that my Mirai Gohan that Gero got cells off of was stronger. And I never said that he didn't get Vegeta's cells *grins evilly*.  
  
Mystical Marik- You have to remember that Piccolo spent more time around a saiyan-like Gohan, so some of the attitude rubbed off.  
  
lGreen-Lanternl- Yes, I'll throw him into the action.  
  
Ash- You bastard. You took the idea right out of my head.  
  
Marshmellow13Dragon- Yes, Cell got some of the stronger cells from Gohan. I'll try and show more of the training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but I find that training is the most boring part of typing in the stories.  
  
Disclaimer: For Pete's sake, I don't own DBZ (who's Pete?)  
  
*************************************************  
  
If I could be any animal, it would be a bird. Not for the whole flying around thing, but for the being able to crap wherever you want thing.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Gohan followed his dad and Piccolo into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The first thing he saw was the sleeping area. It had two beds, one on each side, with curtains around them, the ripped one obviously housed Vegeta. The kitchen area was off to the right; he'd better take the bed near there so that Goku wouldn't eat it all. The bathroom was on the left and the exit to the training area was right in front of them.  
  
Gohan walked up to the stairs and stared wide-eyed at the white expanse in front of him. The entire area was white; there was no sign of color there whatsoever. After taking a couple steps off the platform, Gohan felt an increase in the gravity, not that it hindered him at all.  
  
'So this is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? You'd think it would look more extravagant than this. I don't see why dad had to continuously warn me about not traveling too far in, I can just sense where his energy signal is coming from and get back here. Oh well, a year of training without worrying about having to study; just what I need.' Gohan thought, running a hand through his golden hair. He was definitely looking forward to this experience.  
  
"Hey! C'mon Piccolo, let's spar! I bet you can't beat me anymore," Gohan challenged. Piccolo smirked and shrugged off his cape and turban before following Gohan into the training area.  
  
'Gohan isn't taking this seriously,' Goku thought. 'He just sees this as a great opportunity to train and get stronger; he won't listen to my advice. Sometimes, I swear that he's more like Vegeta's son than mine; heck, he's more like Vegeta's son than Trunks is.'  
  
Gohan returned his hair and eyes to black; he didn't want to beat Piccolo too easily, he needed a good workout to get stronger.  
  
Piccolo took off at Gohan with a ki-infused fist. Gohan hit Piccolo's arm away and buried his other fist in the Namek's stomach. He then grabbed Piccolo's arm and roundhouse kicked the Namek away.  
  
As soon as Piccolo was standing up again, Gohan charged at him fist first. Piccolo looked at him oddly before putting up a defense. When Gohan was less than three inches from Piccolo, he stopped his charge, dropped to the ground, and knocked the Namekian warrior's legs out from underneath him, causing him to trip to the ground.  
  
Gohan, deciding that this wouldn't be anywhere near a challenge for him, split himself into three and had two of them join Piccolo in attacking him. Piccolo and the two Gohan clones threw flurries of punches and kicks at Gohan from all around him. Gohan only spent his time dodging the attacks, as he couldn't attack without giving up his defense.  
  
Gohan made a rapid increase in his power level, causing winds to pick up that knocked his opponents away from him. Using his brief advantage, Gohan grabbed on of the other Gohans and slammed him into the third. He thrust his elbow back to hit Piccolo in the stomach again, and then swinging the fist over his shoulder and punching Piccolo in the chest.  
  
He threw both fists forward and unleashed blasts of energy at his clones. Gohan then jumped up and over Piccolo, who had charged at him. Gohan landed and looked at Piccolo and the others of his multiform. He held his arm up and fired a blast away from all three of them. They stared in confusion until they saw an orange figure hit the ground a distance away.  
  
"If you wanted to join us dad, you could have just asked," Gohan stated. Goku grinned sheepishly at his son before erupting into super saiyan and charging. Gohan started dodging the attacks as best as he could, but it didn't take long to see that he would need to power up also to stand a chance. He knew that he wouldn't be given the chance so he made it. Gohan sent out a blast of his mental energy, which knocked Goku away from him. Gohan then released a brief shout and his hair spiked golden again. The other two Gohan clones followed suit.  
  
All four charged at Gohan and threw beams of ki at him. Gohan redirected all of the energy attacks above him at each other. They exploded on each other and caused a heavy amount of smoke to appear. Gohan masked his energy and, using the fog as some cover, charged at one of the Gohans and knocked him unconscious.  
  
The smoke cleared, and Piccolo, Goku, and the Gohan clone were standing in a line. All three of them charged straight at Gohan with fists raised. Gohan pulled his hands to his side, and turned his body to the right while still facing the oncoming assault, as though holding a baseball bat.  
  
Forest green energy gathered at his fists then erupted upwards. It stopped after two feet and formed a blade of energy. Gohan swung his blade at the three, sending green streaks of energy at them [1]. Gohan plunged the sword into the remaining Gohan clone then pulled up, slicing him in two.  
  
Goku charged at his son and threw a blast of energy at him. Gohan easily knocked the blast back at Goku, who dodged it. Piccolo, however, wasn't so lucky and was hit and knocked unconscious.  
  
Goku and Gohan started fighting as fast as Goku could; now that Piccolo was out of the way. Gohan once again created some duplicates of himself and had them attack him. This time, Gohan was actually having difficulty keeping up with the three saiyans.  
  
Gohan's luck was about to come through for him. Unlike himself, Goku was new to the whole holding onto super saiyan powers and thus, can't hold onto it for very long. This proved the case as Goku's hair and eyes changed to black, just before Gohan hit him in the stomach sending him to the ground. Gohan halted himself and the other two Gohans to move Goku onto a bed before continuing.  
  
Gohan had his clones remove their weighted training clothes before resuming the fighting. The Gohan clones started beating on Gohan, since they were minus about twenty tons total in weight. Gohan was managing to hold them off, somewhat.  
  
Gohan picked himself up from the ground. He took off his weighted wristbands and, seeing the clones charging him, threw them each at a clone. The clones easily dodged them and sent energy blasts at Gohan so he couldn't remove the other weights.  
  
The fight was now semi-fair. Gohan could move his arms fast enough to evade or block most of the attacks unleashed upon him.  
  
All three Gohans were tiring of the hard workout they had been doing, but none of them showed it. Gohan quickly created his energy blade, the other ones doing likewise. They all charged at each other and started slashing around at each other all over.  
  
They kept attacking each other like such for fifteen minutes with no hits until Gohan finally struck one of his clones in two. Gohan, who had had to fight off two people instead of one, was more tired than his clone, but had enough to continue the fight.  
  
The two went at it with their energy blades again, attacking only to have their blows parried each time. Gohan threw his energy blade at the clone only for him to slice it in half. When the clone looked back up, he saw a huge stream of yellow energy flowing at him. It was too close for him to dodge and he had nowhere near enough power to stop it. The blast consumed him and left nothing remaining.  
  
Gohan remerged with all of his clones that were still in one piece before falling to the ground of exhaustion. He pulled out his senzu beans and ate one, causing all his injuries to heal and returning his power to its regular level. Gohan materialized a fresh gi and went to meditate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta had left the lookout moments after exiting the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to go defeat the entity known as Cell. He was so caught up in thoughts of the fight ahead, that he didn't realize that Mirai Trunks was tailing him. Not that he would care what he does.  
  
Vegeta found the green grasshopper floating over the ocean calling out to Android Eighteen. Had he not been saiyan, Vegeta would have been disgusted with what he saw. Cell looked as though he hadn't changed too much. His hands now had five fingers each and he had boots on his feet. Cell was definitely much bulkier than his previous form.  
  
To get his attention, Vegeta fired a weak blast of ki at Cell.  
  
"Hey, android!" Vegeta called. "Why don't you come and fight me? I'll be more than happy to give you a fight."  
  
"Very well, Vegeta [2]. You'll have to suffice until Eighteen comes out of hiding."  
  
Cell and Vegeta flew down to the ground on a nearby island, which, coincidentally, was the island Android Eighteen was hiding on.  
  
"What does Vegeta think he's doing? He could barely stand up to my brother or I when we fought and Cell is stronger than us," she commented.  
  
"Perhaps Vegeta has found a way to get stronger faster," another android commented.  
  
Eighteen looked at the android quizzically, but remembered that he never really explained anything. He had red hair and black eyes. This android wore a black spandex suit under green armor that covered his chest and shoulders.  
  
"Do you really think that's possible, Sixteen [3]?" Android Eighteen asked.  
  
"We are unaware of Vegeta's activity in the past twenty five hours. Anything could have happened."  
  
Eighteen nodded. Android Sixteen was the one with the best "brains" of the androids. Plus, he could have done something to get immensely strong quickly.  
  
Vegeta launched into an attack as soon as Cell landed. He flared into super saiyan on his way to Cell. Vegeta started throwing punches all over the grasshopper-like android and all of his attacks hit. Cell tried his best to avoid the blows, but was too slow.  
  
Vegeta slammed his elbow into Cell's face and then swung his fist downwards and into Cell's stomach. He then kicked Cell in the side sending him soaring to the ground.  
  
Cell was up quickly and threw an energy blast at Vegeta. The blast was easily knocked aside before Cell was seen flying back to the ground after attempting to sneak an attack in on Vegeta.  
  
Cell got up again and was back on Vegeta, throwing flurries of punches and kicks trying to hit Vegeta, who easily moved around the assaults. Vegeta kneed him in the stomach then floated back some.  
  
"So this is the big bad android that has Kakarott so worried? You're pathetic. I could annihilate you in my sleep," Vegeta boasted. He floated to the ground, which was probably the biggest mistake of his life.  
  
Cell, who followed Vegeta's movements, happened to see Android Eighteen, who was leaning out to see the fight. A huge smirk came to his face as he thought of a plan to defeat Vegeta.  
  
"Well, Vegeta, I know how you saiya-jins always enjoy a good fight so I'll make a deal with you." Seeing that he held the prince's interest, Cell continued. "Allow me to search for and absorb Android Eighteen. Then, I will be much more powerful and can give you a better fight."  
  
Vegeta contemplated the idea deeply.  
  
'Hmm...this could prove interesting. I haven't really gotten to test the improved power I got from training in that baka chamber. Besides, he can't possibly get that much stronger than me.'  
  
"Very well, then. You have caught my interest. Go find the android and absorb her; then come back. Now leave before I change my mind and don't disappoint me."  
  
Cell smirked and flew towards were he saw Android Eighteen. Before he could get there, though, he was stopped by a white booted foot to his face. He turned and saw Mirai Trunks standing there with a scowl on.  
  
"You may be able to fool my father, but I won't let you get past me and absorb the android. I know that if you do, you'll be stronger than my father and I. I would never forgive myself if I let that happen."  
  
"VEGETA! This wasn't part of the deal!" Cell shouted up at Vegeta.  
  
"I don't recall agreeing to not allowing my son to stop you," Vegeta smirked. "However, I want to see what power you shall get by absorbing the other android. Mirai brat, get out of the way or I'll make you."  
  
"No way, father. I've lost you once before and I won't lose you again. I just know that doing this is a bad idea and won't allow it."  
  
"Fine. Be that way."  
  
With that, Vegeta charged at Trunks and punched him in the stomach. Trunks, having yet to power up to super saiyan, got hit full force. Vegeta then made a quick chop to his neck, knocking Trunks out cold.  
  
"There. The brat is out cold. Now go get your android so I can finish you and be done with it."  
  
Cell quickly left towards the android. He found her easily and flew in front of her.  
  
"Well, hello Eighteen. How good it is to see you. Just make this easier on both of us and give yourself to me."  
  
"No way. You killed my brother. I won't join you in your sick conquest for power." Cell got an evil smirk on his face as he got an idea.  
  
"But I'm not dead," Cell said using Seventeen's voice. "I'm just a part of a stronger being. Just join us, sis. It's obvious that we were meant to be part of Cell to create the strongest being to ever live. It was Dr. Gero's dream and now, we can accomplish all our goals."  
  
"I'm not buying it, Cell. I know my brother. He would never accept help for anything like this; he would have rather died than be absorbed by the likes of you."  
  
Eighteen shot a blast of ki at Cell's stomach and fled the scene. Only a moment later, she was hit down by a fist from Cell.  
  
"My dear Android Eighteen. You just don't understand that you can't beat me. I'm much stronger than you'll ever be. I WILL absorb you one way or another."  
  
Cell flew at Eighteen and started to beat the daylights out of her. He wanted to guarantee that she wouldn't be able to fight back once he started trying to absorb her. Several minutes later, Cell decided she had had enough and sent his tail out to absorb her. The tip of his tail opened into a funnel-like shape and went down over the android's head.  
  
Being just about unconscious, there was nothing Android Eighteen could really do about it. Eighteen's body disappeared completely into Cell's tail and Cell once again started to transform.  
  
His body became less bulky. His face became white with a yellow line around the edge of it. His body changed into a brighter green, but retained the black spots. His hands also turned white.  
  
"Ah. So this is the feeling of perfection. Amazing," the newly transformed Cell stated. Cell stared at his hands, clenching them into fists and unclenching them as though he were a baby who just discovered his hands.  
  
Vegeta started to get impatient with Cell and flew straight at him. Vegeta kicked Cell hard in the neck.  
  
Cell just continued to stand there, adoring his new body and all the power that came with it. His body didn't even move when Vegeta kicked him.  
  
Vegeta flew back infuriated. He clenched his hands and let out a huge roar, reigniting his flaring golden aura. Vegeta increased his power to his maximum and then flew straight at Cell. He started throwing flurries of punches and kicks at the android, hitting every time.  
  
Cell once again just stood there looking at his body. He finally felt a little insect, as he felt it, assaulting him. Deciding to do something about it, as it was rather irritating, Cell swatted Vegeta into a nearby cliff [4]  
  
Vegeta was back up quickly and figured it was time to end this. Vegeta floated off the ground and about fifty feet in the air, while Cell just stared at him impassively.  
  
Vegeta spread his arms out as far as they would reach, as well as his feet and fingers. Lightning started dancing across his body as he charged his massive energy blast. Several moments later, Vegeta brought his arms in front of him and cupped his hands. The lightning started striking in between his hands, forming an energy ball. Several minutes later, the attack was ready.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!!!!" Vegeta bellowed.  
  
The massive blast of energy flew at Cell. Realizing it was stronger than originally though, Cell raised his arm to block the attack. Vegeta's attack proved too much and the blast hit the android, causing a massive explosion.  
  
When the area was clear of the remains of Vegeta's attack, Cell was still floating there, but missing his legs.  
  
"HA! I told you I could still defeat you, you insolent pest. You are no match for Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans," Vegeta boasted. Cell smirked back up at him. After concentrating for a moment, Cell sprouted new legs. He wiped off the green slime on them and now looked as though he had never even been fighting.  
  
Cell flew up to Vegeta and punched him in the gut, and then slammed his foot down on the back of Vegeta's head. Vegeta fell to the ground and went unconscious as soon as he hit the rocks.  
  
Trunks slowly came too, and didn't recognize a thing about where he was, except for the rocks, he was used to those. He saw a green being standing there, and when he felt his energy, realized that Cell had gotten to Android Eighteen and absorbed her.  
  
Trunks crawled to his feet, which alerted Cell of his guest. Cell smirked at Mirai before turning around and waiting. He figured that he would be mad about how he attacked his father.  
  
Just as Cell believed, Mirai's eyes went straight to the unconscious form of his father. His hair immediately spiked up and golden while his eyes went turquoise. Mirai floated into the air as his power continued to swell. His muscles grew to well over three times their original size while his eyes and hair got a bit darker. Cell smirked slightly, and then shook his head at the boy's foolish actions; he would have to teach him the hard way.  
  
Mirai took off at Cell to avenge his father. Mirai threw a punch at Cell's head then a kick at his stomach. Cell easily avoided the blows. Mirai launched a quick ki blast that Cell knocked away with some difficulty.  
  
Trunks went back on the attack with flurries of punches and kicks. All his attacks, however, were simply dodged by Cell. Seeing that it had worked last time, Trunks threw another blast of energy at Cell. The blast hit Cell and knocked his arm off.  
  
Mirai grinned at his accomplishment, only to be shocked moments later as Cell regrew the missing appendage. Cell twisted the arm twice, and then flew at Mirai. All of Cell's punches and kicks connected with a part of Trunks's body. Trunks just took the beating, but couldn't understand what was wrong.  
  
'I just don't get it,' he thought. 'I'm clearly stronger than Cell, unless he can fight with energy that he isn't showing, which I know he can't. How can I be losing to him? I should be owning him, yet he's still winning. This doesn't make any sense. Did I miscalculate something?'  
  
"Why... can't... I... beat...you?" Trunks finally managed to ask. "I'm... clearly stronger... than you."  
  
"You're stronger than me, but you won't win." Cell smirked and said nothing else.  
  
'That doesn't make any sense,' Mirai thought, 'I'm stronger than him, yet he's positive that he'll still defeat me. Where is the connection? Is he just trying to psyche me out?'  
  
Mirai, infuriated by the lack of response, kept throwing out more punches and kicks at Cell with more ferocity than before, but he still couldn't hit the android. And with the lack of hitting Cell, the more Trunks's anger increased. His anger was starting to make him attack in pathetic patterns that a four year old could figure out easily enough. Cell stopped it and decided to humor the boy.  
  
"Do you want to know why you can't beat me?" Cell inquired, as though he just thought of the idea.  
  
"Of course I want to know you bastard," Trunks spat out.  
  
"Very well. Let's try this the easy way. I could bulk myself up as you did also if I wanted to." To prove his point, Cell balled his hands into fists. His body's muscles bulged to nearly four times the original size. He smirked before allowing his body to retract to normal.  
  
"The problem you don't see is that while you have more power than me, I still have more speed than you. You sacrifice too much speed in that form of yours to gain power. You'd have a better chance of beating me in your other form."  
  
Trunks, mostly out of shocked, dropped out of his powered up state to regular super saiyan. He was in a daze; obviously confused as to how he couldn't have seen that sooner.  
  
Cell decided to end this and flew at Trunks. Cell punched him in the stomach, and then brought his fist up and into the bottom of Trunks's jaw. While Mirai was on his upward journey, Cell fired several energy blasts at the young super saiyan.  
  
Trunks fell to the ground and dropped out of super saiyan; his lavender hair falling into a bowl shape around his head. Cell was about to kill him, when he thought of a brilliant plan.  
  
"I'm intrigued how you got so strong so fast. The other day, you could barely keep up with one of the androids."  
  
"I won't tell you a thing."  
  
"Tell me, if I gave you the chance, could you get stronger?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Interesting. Well, I've become intrigued. I'll start a competition between the best fighters this planet has to offer and me. The martial arts tournament shall be held in ten days. I'll provide you with more information on the television as I decide. Go back to your friends and prepare. If you win, then you can kill me. Otherwise, it's the Earth that goes."  
  
*************************************************  
  
[1] Think of the wind scar from Inuyasha whenever he hits it with the Tetsuiga (?)  
  
[2] Vegeta survived long enough in my Mirai timeline that some of his cells were gathered.  
  
[3] Androids Seventeen and Eighteen went back to Gero's lab after defeating the group and found him lying around so they released him.  
  
[4] Has anyone else notice how all fights always happen in rocky, mountainous areas with infinite cliffs?  
  
Hope that the training was sufficient; I used over three pages on it.  
  
Okay, I heard that a SSJ Goku can't use Kaio Ken and was wondering if that was true.  
  
I wanted to apologize for missing last weeks update as I was at a friend's house and have been spending a lot of time on a forum. The people there have been keeping me busy making it harder to write. Curse you! Just kidding, I love you guy and girls 


	16. Training for the Cell Games

A/N: Well, thanks to all the people with the information about super saiyans using Kaio Ken, though I still got different answers o.0 I'll just stick to the safe side and avoiding the use of the Kaio Ken technique while a saiyan is transformed as I've gotten some good arguments to support the sides so I'm not positive.  
  
Inuyasha Fan- really weird, isn't it?  
  
BladeSaber18- glad you like it.  
  
Trunks' Baby Brat- to the extent of your knowledge, he's only a normal super saiyan  
  
GShans- Wow. That makes a lot of sense, thanks. ^_^  
  
Ashley- Grrrr... stop giving away my ideas; you're making me seem too predictable or something.  
  
Anee- Actually, it's only been three months. I think you're the fifth person to get that.  
  
Epsilon Grey- As if you didn't harass me about it enough at the forum or in chats. Now you have to give me reviews about it. Wait... you actually read the whole thing? There's a surprise. You have to remember that there really hasn't been much time anywhere for them to get civilized and have normal discussions and such. Don't worry; those will come along after Cell has been killed. The mental powers aren't ridiculous but pretty much realistic. Besides, this story is about Gohan growing up acting more like a saiyan so I haven't left much room to change all that much. Plus, Androids Seventeen and Eighteen defeated him in their battle.  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL don't own DBZ, what a bummer.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Eighty-two percent of all statistics are made up on the spot  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Trunks begrudgingly flew back to the lookout with his head hung low and Vegeta's body in his arms. Cell was toying with them and the only reason he was alive right now was because of the saiyan cells coursing through his body making him desire for a challenge.  
  
Trunks ran a hand through his lavender hair and sighed sadly to himself.  
  
'I failed my own timeline and by traveling back in time, I've still doomed this one. Why can't I don anything right? Was I destined to always be a failure? I wish you were here with me, sensei. You would know what to do.'  
  
Trunks continued his journey to the lookout tower, continuously wishing that the Goku from his time could be there to support him and help him. Trunks increased his speed so that he could tell the others of the news as soon as possible.  
  
It took Trunks almost an hour before he reached the bottom of Korin's tower. He altered his direction straight up and was at the top before he knew it. He landed on the lookout and placed his father's body on the ground. Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin were waiting for an explanation. Trunks first gave his father a senzu bean and waited until he was standing to explain.  
  
"Cell has decided to give us ten days to train," Trunks explained. "He noticed how much stronger Vegeta and I got in just one day so he's giving us ten more so we can get even stronger. After the time is up, he's going to hold a martial arts tournament like they used to hold a long time ago. He'll let us all fight. If he wins, then the Earth will be destroyed. Otherwise, we'll kill Cell."  
  
"So? What happened to you, bro? Your power level was much higher than Cell's so why did you lose?" Krillin inquired.  
  
"I lost because of my foolishness. I was too stupid to realize that, while I was indeed stronger than Cell, I sacrificed up too much speed for power so I couldn't even touch him. As a result, it was easy enough for him to avoid all my attacks and hit me whenever he wanted."  
  
"You are a fool, boy," Vegeta stated. "You should have realized the disadvantage as soon as you realized that your attacks weren't connecting like they had been before. You have disgraced the saiyan name with your stupidity."  
  
"Oh be quiet, Vegeta," Bulma said. "Everyone makes mistakes. I'm sure you've made your own stupid mistakes at some point in your life."  
  
"My mistakes were never THAT pathetic, woman," Vegeta countered. "And I don't have to listen to a word you say. I am the Prince of all Saiyans and you are just a lowly ningen."  
  
"My name is Bulma. B-U-L-M-A! Is it that hard to remember my name? Besides, you're the prince of, what, three people? None of them even respect that title."  
  
Vegeta laughed. "Your wrong, onna. Kakarott's brat respects my title. I can see it in his eyes and based on the sparring sessions we've been having for the past three years. He's the only tolerable being among this pathetic group."  
  
"I'll have you know that 'this pathetic group' defeated you when you first came here," Yamcha pointed out.  
  
"You fools didn't defeat me. If I had been defeated, I would have been dead long ago. You don't defeat someone until they're dead. Obviously, Kakarott's brat and I are the only ones who seem to realize that. If you don't kill your opponent, then they can come back at you stronger than before and defeat you. With how Kakarott is always giving people second chances, I'm surprised this puny mud ball even exists right now."  
  
"You're wrong Vegeta," Krillin said. "Goku's willingness to forgive people has been more of an asset to us than a drawback. Without that, neither Piccolo nor yourself would even be here right now. Goku is an honorable warrior; too bad you're too thickheaded to realize that. A true warrior doesn't fight for power but to defend his people."  
  
"Spare me the pathetic speeches, cueball. I know very well how a warrior fights. It is known as the strong survive and the weak perish. The only reason you fools are alive is because Kakarott lost his memories as a child and was raised to be nice. Otherwise, you all would have been dead years ago."  
  
The rest of the group just ignored Vegeta and returned to their training. Vegeta crossed his arms before leaving to grab a bite to eat, and then train more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been well over ten months since the trio had come into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and all three of their powers' had increased substantially. As further training, Gohan continued to stay at full power as much as possible so that he could get to this power easier and quicker from when he wasn't powered up. This also allowed him to save the energy he burned from powering up.  
  
The only downside was that he couldn't get a good spar in and keep his power level at full. If he fought Piccolo and Goku, they were no challenge to him. If he used multiform, then he would end up powering down until his power level was so low, though he did manage to stay in his super saiyan form no matter how low he made his energy. He could mask it completely without getting his natural black hair and eyes back.  
  
Goku and Piccolo had been spending most of their time training against each other since they couldn't hold a candle to Gohan's immense power and he wouldn't power down any intentionally. Goku was disappointed to notice that Gohan seemed to become more and more like Vegeta every day, only seeming to want to get more power. His attitude wasn't changing too much either, despite his best efforts. Not only that, but Gohan's attitude was rubbing off onto Piccolo.  
  
As of right now, Gohan was training with his energy sword that he had created. He was swinging it around very well for someone who had just started learning about sword fighting less than a year ago. Gohan had already mentioned that he was going to ask Mirai Trunks to train him in sword combat.  
  
Goku watched as Gohan used multiform to create a duplicate of himself, which was also wielding an energy sword. The two Gohans looked at each other, with both hands gripping the sword. It was the stance that Gohan always used when starting, holding the sword similarly to how a baseball player holds a bat. Well, only when he practiced against himself. If he sparred with Piccolo or himself, then he just went into a normal fighting stance except gripping the sword in his right hand.  
  
The two Gohans swung their swords furiously at each other, constantly stabbing and parrying blows. As usual, the two started moving faster than Goku could follow. He got his attention completely distracted as he felt a leg kick him on the back of his head. Goku fell to the ground and turned around to see Piccolo standing behind him.  
  
"You dropped your guard, Goku," Piccolo stated. Goku just grinned before standing up and getting into a fighter's stance. Goku increased his power as he had been holding his super saiyan powers low to save energy.  
  
Piccolo flew at Goku and started off with a punch to Goku's head. Goku fazed out and reappeared behind the Namek. Piccolo, expecting this move, thrust his elbow backwards and implanted it in Goku's stomach. Goku kicked Piccolo in the back of his knee causing the Namekian warrior to fall over.  
  
Goku took advantage of the situation and fired several energy blasts at Piccolo, all of them hitting him. Piccolo flipped over onto his back and then sprang up onto his feet. He threw a quick ki blast at Goku in order to give himself more time to recover from the assault.  
  
Goku, as expected, dodged the blast and halted his own assault for a moment. That moment was all it took for Piccolo to get involved in the match again as he flew straight at Goku. He disappeared and Goku turned around to block an attack from behind, only to get kicked in the back and get sent hurtling towards the ground.  
  
Goku impacted the ground and flopped up a bit before falling back to the ground. Piccolo fired several powerful blasts at the downed saiyan and then charged in and rammed his elbow into Goku's stomach.  
  
"No fair," Goku coughed out. "I just ate."  
  
"Everything is fair in a fight, Son."  
  
Suddenly, the temperature in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber started dropping rapidly. Layers upon layers of ice started to form on the ground making it slippery. The ice also rose into mountain like shapes and tried to capture the fighters inside of it.  
  
The two Gohans easily got through the ice either by slicing it away with their swords, firing blasts at it, or flaring their power and sending powerful waves of energy out from their auras.  
  
Goku and Piccolo, however, had a much more difficult time trying to escape the ice. They both had to go to full power to keep the ice from freezing them over. Then they had to fire massive energy blasts to melt the ice away. It was times like these when Goku envied the power his son had and the great control he had over it.  
  
Once the two were out of danger from the ice, they floated over to the sleeping area so that the ice wouldn't assault them again. They each grabbed a senzu bean and ate it returning to full power. Goku went off to grab something to eat and Piccolo returned to his meditation.  
  
Gohan grinned to himself as he saw Goku and Piccolo have to take a break after trying to get out of the ice. Now he could move around and fight using more power as well as getting more proof that he was stronger than them.  
  
Gohan then refocused his attention on his duplicate and charged forward, sword first. Gohan swung his sword down and connected with his duplicate's sword, which had been thrown up in defense. They both pushed against each other, trying to make the other give under their power.  
  
Thinking quickly, Gohan released some of the pressure from his sword, throwing his clone off balance. He then swung his sword at the duplicate's knocking out of the way before slicing him in half in the same swipe. Gohan blasted the halves of the clone and watched as they fell to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground, the clone disappeared and remerged with Gohan, who ate a senzu to recover his power.  
  
Gohan then went over by Goku to get something to eat. He started stuffing his face in true saiya-jin manner and devouring everything in sight. As soon as he was done, he was approached by his father.  
  
"Gohan, I believe that we have had sufficient training to be able to defeat Cell. I think it would be best if we left now."  
  
"Are you crazy, dad?" Gohan asked. "We still have well over a month left to use in here."  
  
"I know. However, I don't see the point in using up the time you have in here when we already have more than enough power to defeat Cell. This way, we can use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber more later when it is actually needed."  
  
"What difference does it make whether we train now or later? Either way, it's still five weeks of training. Coming in here for only five weeks isn't going to help me very much if I have to increase my power for an enemy. It'll be easier if I just keep going now instead of breaking off then coming back later and having to readjust to this place."  
  
"Gohan, you're wasting your time by being in here when you don't need to."  
  
"And how do you know that we aren't just wasting our time by being in here anyway? For all we know, Vegeta or Mirai Trunks killed Cell and us coming in here was a waste in the first place." Goku's expression got more serious.  
  
"Gohan, I'm telling you that we should leave now. There could be a time when you'll have to train someone else for something fast. This way, you can train them quicker than on the outside world."  
  
"You can go, but I'm staying. I won't have a need to come back here to train someone else. I don't care if I have to knock you unconscious but I'm going to stay in here and finish off my year."  
  
Goku realized that arguing with his son right now was pointless. Then he thought of an even better idea; if he couldn't get him to leave, then maybe his mentor could. His idea was squashed right away though as Piccolo talked before Goku could even ask.  
  
"Don't even try and ask me to tell him otherwise, Goku. It's pretty much like trying to tell you not to eat. Besides, we came here for a year of training, so we're going to stay here for a year. Now then, are you going to stay with us or are you going to leave early?"  
  
"I'll stay here," Goku said hesitantly. He really didn't want to bother wasting their time in here, but it was obvious that it would be impossible for him to convince the other two that Gohan was more than strong enough to defeat Cell no matter what had happened to the android.  
  
All three of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's occupants went and sat down to meditate for a while. They were all searching throughout their bodies for more power as well as strengthening their hold of power as they sat there at full strength.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The remaining five weeks of training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber were pretty uneventful as far as training went. There were spars, meditation, and eating. Gohan had finally agreed to fight Goku and Piccolo while in his normal form, and found that he could nearly beat the two of them combined.  
  
Goku and Gohan had one final meal before they left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gohan used his powers to materialize a set of saiyan armor on himself. Gohan's golden hair now flowed down to nearly his knees, as it hadn't been cut at all during their stay in the time chamber. Gohan had even grown several inches during the year.  
  
Goku and Piccolo really had no changes in appearance that you could tell. Their muscle size had increased however, but otherwise, they looked exactly the same as when they had entered for their year of training.  
  
As soon as the trio stepped out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, they heard several gasps as their friends caught their first glimpses of the three.  
  
"Oh my gosh, did Gohan find another level of super saiyan or something?" Krillin asked. Goku just laughed at his friend.  
  
"No. It's just that none of us bothered to cut his hair while we were in there. We were spending pretty much the entire time training," Goku said with his usual Son grin on his face. "Um, Mr. Popo, do you happen to have a spare set of my gi? I think it's more comfortable that this saiyan armor."  
  
"Of course, Goku. Please follow me," Mr. Popo instructed. He led Goku away and both came back moments later with Goku dressed in his normal orange gi with dark blue undershirt, belt, and bands.  
  
"Well, we'll see you guys in a year," Tien called as he went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Choutzu.  
  
"So? What's been going on out here while we were training?" Goku asked.  
  
"Plenty," Trunks responded. "Cell managed to absorb Android Eighteen because Vegeta was too arrogant and wanted to test his full power. After Cell defeated me, he decided to host a martial arts tournament between all the fighters and himself in..." Mirai glanced at his watch for the date, "a little over nine days. He's going to announce the specifics of it on the television. So, we're been at Capsule Corps. watching and waiting for Cell to make his announcement."  
  
"As soon as those ningens are done with their turn in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, I'm going back in there for another year of training," Vegeta stated.  
  
"No you're not, Vegeta," Goku said. "There is currently no need to spend a year of training in there. Save it until we come upon someone stronger when we may actually need the time."  
  
"I am the Prince of all Saiyans and I don't listen to the advise of some third-class baka. I will train at my convenience and be as strong as possible for this fight against Cell. I WILL be victorious and defeat that android."  
  
"There's no need to train. We're already more than powerful enough to take care of Cell. I suggest we spend these last nine days relaxing and enjoying life," Goku said. Everyone stared at him in confusion.  
  
"The world could be coming to an end in a little over a week, and you expect us to be able to relax!" Yamcha shouted. "You've got to be crazy, man. There is no way I'll be able to relax at times like these. Sometimes I swear that you want to die or something."  
  
"No," Gohan stated calmly. "It's bad enough that we're being forbidden to go back into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber just because you think we're strong enough to beat Cell, but now you expect us to just kick back and relax? There is no way. I'm going to be spending this week training. For all you know, Cell has power reserves that are fifteen times higher than Trunks felt." Vegeta smirked as Gohan's saiyan spirit was showing.  
  
"Come on, brat. If they won't let us train in there, we might as well go train in one of the gravity rooms back at the woman's house." With that said, Vegeta flew off for training, Gohan following behind him.  
  
"Those two are impossible," Krillin said. "Gohan is acting way too much like Vegeta. The only thing he's missing is the whole 'Prince of all Saiyans' attitude. Good thing he isn't a prince."  
  
"Actually, he is," Trunks stated. "In case you forgot, his grandfather on Chichi's side is the Ox King, king of the Ox Kingdom. So that technically makes him a prince."  
  
"That's true. Sometimes, I find it hard to believe that you're Vegeta's son and not Gohan with the way he acts. And you seem more like you would be Goku's kid; always fighting to protect people."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go relax guys. See you in nine days!" Goku called as he flew off to spend some time with Chichi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan had left the gravity chambers at Capsule Corporations soon after he got there because he couldn't train at the gravity he wanted to. The problem was that there was only one of them and Vegeta was insistent on training. Gohan felt that training under gravity that he couldn't feel would be just as good as training in the woods near his house, which is where he was heading.  
  
Gohan made sure to mask hi ki when he got close to his house so that his father wouldn't sense him and get him pulled into the house, where his mom would undoubtedly force him to study some boring material.  
  
Gohan flew for an extra fifteen minutes away from his house so that he couldn't harm the house in any way via loose ki blasts and so that neither of his parents would be able to find him. Once he felt he was a suitable enough distance from the house, Gohan used his split form abilities to create a second Gohan.  
  
Gohan and his clone flew apart and started powering up to their maximum power levels, each having half of his total power level. The two then disappeared from human sight and began assaulting each other. Gohan's clone threw flurries of punches at Gohan, keeping Gohan on the defensive end.  
  
A blast of mental energy was all it took to knock Gohan's clone off balance and into a defensive stance. Gohan charged at his clone and fazed out and to the side of him, kicking him on his head. Gohan then threw his elbow down at his clone's head, sending him into a crater on the ground.  
  
The clone got back up and fired off an energy blast to knock away the one Gohan had sent at him. He then charged through the smoke and landed a fist on Gohan's face. He followed it up with a roundhouse kick to Gohan's stomach. The clone went to kick Gohan in the face, but his leg was grabbed. He was swung around by his leg in a circle several times before getting launched into the ground.  
  
"KA...ME...HA...ME......HA!!!!"  
  
The stream of bluish-white energy flew at Gohan's clone at a rapid pace. The blast impacted his duplicate and caused a massive explosion, burying him deeper into the ground and making a bigger crater.  
  
His duplicate was quick to get back up and fly at Gohan, unleashing streams of powerful energy blasts as he flew. Gohan countered all the beams with his own blasts of energy.  
  
Both fighters returned to the fight, throwing flurries of ki-infused punches and kicks at each other. The other dodged the majority of the attacks unleashed upon him. Gohan and his clone avoided using any special techniques incase Gero had some of his bugs floating around that would collect some of his cells to store and give to the 'perfect' Cell. He didn't want Cell getting anymore unfair advantages in their fight.  
  
The Gohans had been engaged in combat for well over five hours, and had the injuries to show it. There were bruises and cuts all over both of their bodies. They decided to finish it off in one final energy blast showdown.  
  
"KA...ME...HA...ME..."  
  
"MA...SEN...KO..."  
  
"HA!!!"  
  
"HA!!!"  
  
The streams of bluish-white and yellow energy flew at each other. The masenko came from Gohan and the Kamehameha being shot by his clone. Both started throwing all of their energy into the blast, trying to get the other to have to give in. The tactic didn't work, however, because they both had the exact same amount of energy to start with and had been receiving equal damage throughout the fight.  
  
The place where the two powerful attacks collided was a massive ball of energy, each trying to overpower the other. They kept getting bigger and bigger as more and more power was pumped into them from their origins. The stress of the energy finally became too much to contain and exploded.  
  
Both Gohans were out of energy and because of this, fell unconscious. The clone merged back with the original Gohan while the newly formed whole Gohan was sent flying away into the distance and crashed into the ground miles away. He dragged through the dirt leaving a trail of where he had been before he hit a rock and halted movement.  
  
Gohan's body flopped down and remained unmoving, with his tail still wrapped around his waste. Somehow, Gohan was still holding on to his super saiyan powers so he still had his golden hair and turquoise eyes.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Well, I think that I finally managed to get my updates of this story and Gohan's Voyage balanced again. It should be back to updates once a weekend for each story. I'm amazed that I actually got this story updated because I haven't been in the best of moods with having to stick to eating Passover foods. Just so no one will ask, that really just means that I can't have leavened bread. That means no normal sandwiches, no pizza, no crackers, etc.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers for your suggestions, they've been really helpful. Great ideas and information has been helpful.  
  
Can someone give me a suggestion for names I could use whenever Gohan uses multiform? I'm really getting tired of typing his clone, Gohan's clone, or his duplicate. I feel the need to just give them names. I only need two, as he never makes more than two duplicates of himself.  
  
Epsilon, you don't have to repeatedly tell me the same thing that I already know about my story. And if you are going to do it anyway, just bother me in one place and not three. 


	17. Making a Friend

A/N: Man, I am getting way too distracted by other things. Now they have animes I want to watch playing later at night giving me less updating time. Inuyasha is finally getting into new episodes, they're now showing the Dark Tournament in Yu Yu Hakusho, and they put Trigun back on, w00t! And then there are the other animes that they have thrown into the lineup.  
  
Thanks for the name ideas for multiform. For now, their names will be Phantom and Damien. One zillion imaginary points if you can guess why I chose Damien. No, it has nothing to do with the devil or any other religious belief. Wait, Damien was the son of Satan in South Park, right?  
  
Godzilla2: Ooh, I like  
  
Luna's Meow: Yeah he is. This is the fourth different place he's bothered me about this fic and I've told him about his stupidity in opinions every time. Goku moved pyramids with his mind? Wow, I thought that was only Piccolo.  
  
Reviewer W: That isn't even funny to suggest that. I'm not going to tell you about my plans for Gohan's super saiyan powers because that would ruin whatever suspense there is right now. Mystic powers? Um... not sure, but he'll probably get them in my other fic. Of course someone is going to die. Oh, besides Cell? Probably. I had Mirai say that? Woopsies. Bulma and Vegeta got together in the series on television, didn't they?  
  
Dark Wolf on a full blood moon: The crossover thing is only in the other story. I may decide to have Gohan take "vacations" to other dimensions if he wants to get away from everyone or something. Don't (don't) make Gohan a nerd? Your using double negatives so you want me to make him one? Just kidding, I don't like the nerdiness either.  
  
ESSJGohan: Actually, that was originally there as a joke. Although you just unintentionally gave me a very evil idea *evil laughter*  
  
D: I'll try but I'm not very good at coming up with original ideas and such. It's a miracle if I come up with a good idea that's original.  
  
Metsu Shoryuken: Thanks for the support. We all know that stuff but some people seem to forget what actually happened in the actual story and can't notice the differences I make. Probably because I started off really close to what happened and have slowly been changing it.  
  
Tipsy Azn Boi-  
  
Jared: That's okay; besides, we have to prepare for tomorrow night.  
  
Tipsy Azn Boi: Why, Jared? What are we going to do tomorrow night?  
  
Jared: The same thing we do every night; try and take over the world! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Still own jack diddily squat.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Thank you for visiting reality, come again........... Now entering your life, welcome!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Gohan slowly opened his turquoise eyes. He groaned and shut them as they were bombarded with blinding sunlight.  
  
"Grandpa!" a young girl called. "He's waking up! Come quick!"  
  
Gohan felt the bed shift as the little girl climbed onto the bed. Gohan opened his eyes again and let his eyes adjust to the light. Once they were adjusted, he took notice of the girl's curious green eyes staring down at him. She was so close that her wavy red hair was almost in his eyes. The girl smiled widely then started firing off questions at him.  
  
"So, who are you? Where do you come from? Why were you in such bad condition? What happened to you? When are you going to get better? Will you go out and play with me when you're better? How did you end up by a rock in our village? Where you running away from Cell?" she fired rapidly in one breath.  
  
Gohan sat up and tried to comprehend what she just said. He had never been around any children, a girl especially, so he didn't know what to do. His saiyan instincts were telling him to grab her by her blue jean overalls and throw her off of him and out the window, but something else was telling him not to that and just let her do whatever it was she was doing. New to experiencing normal humans, Gohan listened to the latter voice, which he assumed was his human side.  
  
Deciding to leave the girl be, Gohan turned his attention to the room, which obviously wasn't his. The only similarity was that the rooms were both made out of wood. The walls and ceiling were painted a light green and there was a dresser next to the bed with some toys on it. The desk in the corner lacked the mile high stack of work that he found in his room to work on for that day, as well as the equally tall stack of finished papers. The bookshelf didn't have very many books in it either.  
  
"Leave the child alone there," the girl's grandfather said. "He probably needs his..." he stopped in shock when he saw that Gohan was sitting up as though he had no injuries. The doctor had told them that it would take over a week for him to heal, and it was nowhere near a week since they had taken him to the doctor's.  
  
Meanwhile, the girl had finally stopped hopping around on the bed and firing off questions at Gohan faster than he cared to comprehend. She stood back as her grandfather examined the boy and checked his injuries.  
  
"Well, your healing is coming along miraculously," the man said. "Oh, how silly of me, we didn't even introduce ourselves. You can call me Mr. Lowe and this is my granddaughter, Lime." The two looked at him expectantly, waiting to hear the boy's name.  
  
"Oh, my name's Gohan," Gohan stated once he figured out what they wanted.  
  
"So, how did you end up in such bad condition?" Mr. Lowe asked. Gohan examined his body.  
  
"Bad condition? What are you talking about? My body looks just fine."  
  
"No, I'm talking about when we found you. Your body was very beat up; it looked like someone had put your body in a blender or something." Mr. Lowe laughed at that, but Gohan just scowled slightly at having been seen in such weak condition.  
  
"Yeah, it didn't look very good," Lime commented. "So, how did you end up like that?"  
  
"I was doing some training."  
  
"And you hurt yourself that bad training by yourself?"  
  
"Um, no. I was sparring with my friend, Phantom. He had probably gone to get some help but you guys found me first. Speaking of which, how long have I been out?"  
  
"Almost four days!" Lime chirped.  
  
"Four days?! Oh man is my mom going to give it to me when I get home."  
  
"Should we go with you and explain the situation to her? She couldn't possibly punish you for having been injured like that."  
  
"You don't know my mother. She'll punish me just because I worried her. I don't want to have to do anymore studying, it's so boring," Gohan wined.  
  
"Well, we can figure that out at a later time," Mr. Lowe said. "Right now, you need to heal some more before you even start to worry about going anywhere."  
  
Gohan inspected his body, and found that all of his serious injuries had already been healed. He didn't see what the big problem was; he only had bruises all over his body and some open wounds- maybe even a broken bone or two. Those injuries were nothing compared to what he had experienced in previous fights.  
  
"Why do I need to heal more?" Gohan inquired. "My body is healed enough for me to move around."  
  
"I'm sure it is," Mr. Lowe proclaimed. "But you should still wait until you're in better condition before you try and start doing anything that could hurt you again."  
  
"Oh fine, if your going to worry about it that much..." Gohan grumbled.  
  
Gohan pulled out his bag of senzu beans, pulled out one of the green beans, and ate it. All of his injuries started healing until it was impossible to tell that he had even been injured in the first place.  
  
"What the...? How? What happened to...?" Mr. Lowe stuttered, trying to comprehend what was going on. Lime, however, had a much different approach to the situation.  
  
"Sugoi!" she squealed, causing Gohan to flinch due to his sensitive hearing. "That was awesome! How did you do that?"  
  
"That? That was nothing," Gohan stated. "I just ate a senzu bean."  
  
"Senzu bean? How could a bean make you better?" Mr. Lowe asked.  
  
"Not quite sure how, but a senzu bean heals all of your injuries. Go figure that Phantom would forget that I carry those with me at all times."  
  
"Is Phantom his real name or a nickname?" Lime questioned. Gohan raised an eyebrow and tried to figure out how to answer that.  
  
"Actually, it's his real name. Either that, or he hasn't told me what his real name is." Gohan figured that it was the closest he could get to the truth without telling about his multiform, which he didn't care to explain. His clone hadn't told him if he had a name, so he figured it wouldn't matter if he just gave them both names.  
  
"So then why did he hurt you so bad?" Lime inquired. "Usually, spars only leave people with a bruise or two, not fifteen broken bones. Or were you training for the Cell Games?" Gohan grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, we were training for the Cell Games," Gohan admitted. "Plus, when we have senzu beans that will heal us to full strength, we might as well go until neither of us can battle anymore." Lime nodded her head in understanding, while Mr. Lowe was shaking his head at their 'foolishness' as he saw it.  
  
"Well, I guess you're healed, so you can go," Mr. Lowe said. "Though it's almost nighttime so I suggest you just stay here for dinner and sleep here tonight."  
  
Gohan's ears twitched as he heard several loud voices coming from a distance away. It didn't take long until the other two heard it also.  
  
"Oh great, they're at it again," Mr. Lowe grumbled. "Those people will never learn." Gohan looked at them quizzically, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Oh, that's right, you aren't from around here so you don't know what that ruckus is about," Lime pointed out. "All the villagers are investing in some shelter that they think will save them all from Cell. They're too stupid to realize that it won't do them any good. I'll be right back, grandpa." Lime ran out the room, down the stairs, and out of the house.  
  
"You should probably follow her," Mr. Lowe proclaimed. "That girl has a tendency to get herself in trouble a lot." Gohan nodded and took off after Lime.  
  
Gohan ran through the trees, following Lime by her ki signature. He was going pretty fast, but not fast enough that he would suddenly appear next to her. Gohan didn't exactly feel like explaining how he could move so fast. The distance between the two closed rapidly, and soon Gohan could see Lime's red hair flapping against her back as she ran towards the shelter.  
  
Lime looked over her shoulder once she heard footsteps following her, and waved at Gohan, who smiled back. The two soon came to a bush, and on the other side of the bush, they could hear the villagers rambling and complaining.  
  
"But we paid for it, why aren't we being allowed in yet?" a villager asked.  
  
Gohan peeked over the bush and at the group of people, and the shelter itself. The shelter wasn't anything all that spectacular, just a large gray dome. He figured that the shelter had less of a chance of surviving one of Cell's attacks than an eighty-foot tall giant drowning in a stream.  
  
"And those fools expect that thing to defend them against Cell? Pathetic..." Gohan muttered. Gohan watched curiously as Lime slowly crept away and around to one of the sides of the shelter.  
  
All of the villagers seemed to be complaining to one guy, a fat guy, probably in his forties at least, who was wearing a dark gray suit and white shirt underneath. The guy was wearing a hat and seemed to be showing off how rich he was.  
  
"Cell! It's Cell! Everybody run!" Gohan heard Lime shout out in fake fear.  
  
The shout started a mass riot, as all of the villagers tried to rush inside the shelter that they thought would protect them from Cell. All of the doors closed and the only person who made it inside was the fat guy in the suit, who Gohan figured to be the one who brought about the construction of the pathetic excuse for a shelter.  
  
Gohan turned as he heard Lime yelling at someone to put her down. He saw one of the villagers holding her by her shirt and dragging her towards the entrance of the shelter.  
  
"Do not panic! This is the girl who has falsely brought about the information!" he called to all of the villagers.  
  
As soon as he said it, the fat guy came thundering out of the shelter shouting out strings of curses at Lime for her foolishness.  
  
"Mercenary Tao! Come out here and destroy this girl!" he called.  
  
Gohan turned his attention to the one called Tao. The name rang a bell somewhere, but he couldn't recall where from. The mercenary's body was made almost entirely out of metal, making him look like an android. He had a long black hair that was held back in a ponytail. The strangest thing was that he wore clothes that were dark pink, definitely not colors suited for a warrior.  
  
"Well, little girl, it would seem that you have become much too annoying as of late. I guess I'll just have to kill you. Oh well, it's been along time since I got to kill anyone anyways, so this should be fun. I'll let you fight me so that you can at least die honorably," Mercenary Tao said. Gohan leisurely walked out of the bushes and towards Lime.  
  
"What do you know? Your grandfather was right; you are a trouble maker," Gohan exclaimed casually, as though there was nothing wrong. Everyone just stared in shock at the blonde haired kid who looked as though he didn't care that one of his friends was about to die.  
  
"I'm standing here, about to be killed, and ALL YOU CAN DO IS CHASTIZE ME ABOUT GETTING IN TROUBLE! You are so dead when I get over there," Lime shouted, thundering her way over to Gohan.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, little missy?" Mercenary Tao asked. "Take one more step and you're dead." Mercenary Tao pulled off his right hand, revealing a large hole in it that was presumably a weapon of some sort.  
  
Lime was rooted to her spot, too scared to do anything. Gohan was still just standing there smiling as though nothing was wrong.  
  
"Sorry, pal, but I can't let you do that," Gohan proclaimed.  
  
"Oh? And how do you intend to stop me?" Tao taunted. He finally took a good look at the boy and almost recoiled when he realized that the boy looked very familiar to him. "Boy, what is your name?" Gohan was taken aback at the question.  
  
"My name? It's Gohan. What is it to you?"  
  
"Oh, good. For a moment, I thought you were a boy named Goku. He's the only person who has ever managed to defeat me." Tao muttered the last sentence under his breath, but Gohan still heard it anyway. Gohan smirked as he finally remembered why Mercenary Tao sounded familiar, and that he was no longer a threat.  
  
"Oh well. Guess I get to be the second person to defeat you," Gohan said nonchalantly.  
  
"Very funny boy, but you don't stand a chance. DODON RAY!"  
  
The beam of energy shot rapidly at Gohan, who just let it hit him. When the beam connected with his body, it covered the area with smoke, obscuring him from view. Lime gasped in shock that Gohan didn't do anything and worry for her new friend. Everyone else was just shocked at the boy's stupidity.  
  
The smoke cleared, and everyone was surprised when they saw Gohan standing there, yawning.  
  
"What was that? Are you going to start fighting seriously, or are you just going to continue being weak?" Gohan asked before yawning again. Tao was seething in anger that the boy showed no signs of damage from his attack.  
  
"You think you're tough boy? Then chew on this! SUPER DODON RAY!!!"  
  
Tao held his right arm out. Energy began to gather into the hole where his wrist should be until Tao felt it was powerful enough. The beam was released at Gohan, who continued standing there, face showing how bored he was with this.  
  
Gohan raised his arm and swatted at the beam of energy, which caused it to reverse direction and head straight back at Mercenary Tao. Tao attempted to dodge the assault, but was too slow. He managed to avoid most of the blast, so he only lost his left arm and some of his torso. Wires sparked around inside of him where they should have been connected to wires that were no longer there.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky, boy. I'll be back for you later," Tao said, trying to sound threatening.  
  
"You couldn't defeat my father, what makes you think you could ever defeat me?"  
  
"Your...fa...ther?" Tao's face paled as he realized that this boy in front of him was the son of Goku. "I'm out of here!"  
  
Tao chopped down a nearby tree, threw it into the air, then jumped onto it, riding it as far away from there as he possibly could.  
  
"Well that was boring," Gohan stated. He turned his attention to the shelter and smirked. "You people are all fools if you think such a pathetic structure could ever save you." Gohan held up his hand and fired a weak energy blast at the shelter, annihilating the structure easily.  
  
All the villagers started yelling at the boy, feeling that they could no longer survive Cell's attacks, not that they could have anyway.  
  
"Whatever. Come on Lime; let's get out of here. These people are really starting to annoy me," Gohan said. Lime came running towards him and then the two walked back to Lime's house.  
  
"How did you do that?" Lime asked.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Fire that light from your hand and block Tao's attack."  
  
"Oh, that? That was nothing. It's just a matter of manipulating your energy. I deflected Tao's attack because I have more energy that he does, so his attacks are weaker than a fly compared to me."  
  
"Could you teach me to do that?" Gohan looked at her and judged her ki.  
  
"I could. But it looks like you need a bit of training first."  
  
"YAY!!" Lime cheered as she ran home faster, excited at being able to learn something so cool.  
  
'Human girls sure are weird,' Gohan thought. 'They can have the strangest mood swings and yet, can often be pleased by doing some easy and basic things. I don't see how I could possibly be of the same species as them; even if I'm only half human.'  
  
That night, Gohan ate at Lime's house. Both Lime and Mr. Lowe were shocked at how much food he consumed, and wondered how his parents ever managed to feed him.  
  
After dinner, Gohan figured that it would probably help his situation some if he called home now instead of just showing up there later, with an even more distressed mother waiting to yell her, as Vegeta constantly put it, banshee mouth off.  
  
"Are the earplugs necessary?" Mr. Lowe asked when he observed Gohan stuffing some into his ears.  
  
"Yes. I have sensitive hearing and my mother can yell. Very loudly. You two should probably put some in too," Gohan advised. Lime decided to trust that he was right and stuffed ear plugs into her ears, while Mr. Lowe just shook his head, obviously thinking that Gohan was overreacting.  
  
Gohan picked up the phone and dialed home. He listened as the phone rang a couple times before it was picked up.  
  
"Moshi moshi," an exhausted voice said. Gohan snickered to himself.  
  
"Hi mom! It's me, Gohan!"  
  
"Yeah, how are you?" Gohan, expecting this, waited a couple moments for the information to actually process in his mother's mind. That didn't take too long either.  
  
"GOHAN? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MAN? YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR NOT CALLING EARLIER. I was so worried about you and that something horrible happened to my precious little baby. How could you worry me so? It's all Piccolo's fault. If it weren't for him, you would have never become so rebellious and gone out training," Chichi sobbed. Gohan snickered when he saw Mr. Lowe clutching his ears in pain, while Lime was rolling on the floor laughing her head off.  
  
"Sorry about the delay, mom. But I was unconscious until earlier this evening," Gohan explained. He hurried the next part in before his mother got into her overly worried mother mode. "Don't worry though, I already ate a senzu bean so I'm not in any pain."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you're alright and that you called me as soon as you could. I knew I raised you better than to leave for a long time without calling. That doesn't mean that you won't get punished though. You're going to have to do extra homework as well as washing and cleaning all of the dishes; and no super speed." Gohan groaned silently, knowing that she would just increase the load if she heard.  
  
"Alright mom. Is it okay if I stay here tonight? I'm at a friend's house and they already invited me."  
  
"Oh, my baby is already making normal friends. Of course you can, sweetie. See you tomorrow then."  
  
"All right, bye."  
  
Gohan hung up the phone and then let out a huge sigh of relief. Both he and Lime, who was still snickering at her grandfather, pulled their earplugs out of their ears.  
  
"That went better than expected," Gohan said.  
  
"Really? That punishment sounded pretty bad. But what's super speed?"  
  
"You remember the energy I was talking about earlier?" At Lime's nod, he continued. "Well, super speed is using that energy to move really fast."  
  
"Oh. That's right, you promised you'd teach me how to use energy."  
  
Gohan would have pointed out that he never actually promised her that, but was worried that she had strong lungs and would yell really loud into them, so he just complied and taught her how to use energy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan returned home the next day, and was told to march straight to his room to study, which he reluctantly did. He spent just about all of the remaining five days left before the Cell Games studying or helping to train Lime, who could now summon her energy at will without exhausting herself too much.  
  
On the morning of the fight, Chichi prepared a large meal for Gohan and Goku, who happily consumed it and thanked her. They stood up and prepared to leave when Chichi came out to wish them luck.  
  
"Well, good luck Goku," she said. Goku hugged her and then backed off. "Promise me that Gohan won't fight." Goku nearly fell out of the air when she said that.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said promise me that Gohan won't fight in this crazy tournament."  
  
"Um...well...I'll see you later, Chi! Don't want to keep the others waiting." With that said, Goku and Gohan took off for the Cell Games.  
  
The two quickly caught up to the others and flew with them to the arena. Once they got there, they saw Vegeta already waiting there, as well as another android, which they could tell because he gave off no life force, and a group of humans.  
  
"Welcome everyone," Cell said. "It's good to see you all here. Now then, let's get the Cell Games underway."  
  
*************************************************  
  
I'm not sure why, but I felt that I had to put Lime in, probably because I like her and she was only shown once. I know that she didn't act like she did in the show, but wouldn't any ten year old girl act like that when some injured kid comes along?  
  
It was recently brought to my attention, by several people, that I'm making Gohan act like a full-blooded saiyans, which wasn't what I meant to do. Gohan was supposed to still be pretty nice, but care more about saiyan things. It's probably because I have really only done fight scenes and haven't given him time to do normal things and such. Of course, most of Gohan's childhood was fighting, so it isn't too hard to have done that.  
  
I want to thank my good friend, Ryan, for allowing me to bounce ideas off him and helping me get some ideas for this chapter. Todah rabah Reuven. And I want to thank ESSJGohan for unintentionally giving me that evil idea for the upcoming fight. Though don't get angry if you dislike what I came up with because of the review. You can read it for yourself and see that it didn't state any ideas so it's my entire fault if you peoples think it's stupid, though it is an original idea, which is rare for me. Unfortunately, you won't know what I'm doing for another two chapters *evil grin* 


	18. Goku vs Cell

A/N: Oh man, I am so sorry to all you peoples. I've been getting lots of distractions lately- as I recently received all the episodes of Neon Genesis Evangelion and Chobits so I wanted to watch those, as well as downloading the Hunter X Hunter manga. I've spent a lot of time arguing at a forum, mainly with Kai (Kooriya Yui) and Koni-kun (Sherkoni). I've also had to make a web page with all of the work from both my freshman and sophomore years of high school, only to learn that we didn't have to include the freshman year at a later time. I hate school and all the finals, but fortunately, school lets out Thursday at 1:00, w00t! And I've been busy chatting to friends, posting in forums, not to mention that I can get real annoyed with trying to write up decent fight scenes.  
  
**ESSJGohan**: Glad that you helped; even if it was unintentionally it's still a great idea it gave me. One I'm positive that no one has used before.  
  
**Godzilla2**: Yeah, Phantom was the best name, in my opinion, to use as it suits the duplicates well.  
  
**Chris**: I figured it would be interesting to have him interact more with a non-Z Fighter and do semi-normal stuff with him or her.  
  
**Dbzneon**: I'm not telling you how strong he is; you just have to wait like all the other readers. The full-bloodedness makes him act more the way that I want him to in the series.  
  
**Arain Rowan**: That was the main purpose of the chapter. I've never read the DBZ manga, so I can't help you there.  
  
**DC James**: No, I don't think it has changed all that much. I'm just glad I remember this much after learning Spanish for four years straight- though I still don't remember as much as I knew in sixth grade.  
  
**The Vampire Story Hunter**: It wasn't that he was acting too saiyan-like, it was that he wasn't showing the human characteristics that he should have such as caring about other people. Well, if I do make it a romance story, it would most likely be that way, so you don't have to worry.  
  
**Trunks' Brat Baby**: I have no idea what I'm doing with this story in terms of romance. I'm pretty sure that it won't be a G/V if I make it romance, just because there are already more than enough of those.  
  
**The Angel of Chaos**: Not sure why I'm bothering here, seeing as you reviewed while chatting with me, but oh well. I think all little girls would be inquisitive in the given situation. I'll try and make this chapter as good as, or better than, the last one- you can be the judge of that.  
  
Disclaimer: For the last time NO! How many times do I have to tell you people that I don't own it?

* * *

_Want to know how to keep an idiot busy for hours? (read below)  
  
Want to know how to keep an idiot busy for hours? (read above)_  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Well, everyone's here. Let's get this fight started," Cell stated. Cell was smirking, obviously looking forward to the upcoming fight. "Who's going to be first? Will it be Goku? Or perhaps Vegeta?"  
  
"Bwahahaha!" an annoying laugh rang out. "Don't waste your time fighting such obviously week fighters. After all, I, the Great Hercule, shall defeat you and end your reign of terror!"  
  
Everyone just stared in shock at the stupidity of this guy. For one thing, he was wearing a brown gi, though it looked more like a bathrobe or something, that went a foot below his waist. It was covered by a white belt and had a white pair of pants underneath, fortunately. He had his black hair done in a large poofy afro. For another thing, his power was nowhere near Cell's power; it would be ever worse than an atom trying to defeat a giant in battle.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," Yamcha commented. "This guy? Beat Cell? His power level isn't even over twenty, how could he expect to beat Cell, who's got a power level over thirty million?"  
  
All of the human Z Fighters fell to the ground, rolling around in fits of laughter as they thought about this human having a chance at defeating Cell.  
  
"What's wrong with you people?" one of the other two humans that came with Hercule asked. He was holding a microphone and was wearing a blue suit. Based on the fact that the third guy had a camera, it was safe to assume that those two were here to tape the fight. "It's obvious that the Great Hercule shall defend us and kill Cell."  
  
"Of course I shall! I am almighty and the most powerful person alive!"  
  
In a pathetic attempt to prove his strength, Hercule decapsulized a gym bag. Out of the bag, he pulled twenty-five white tiles, which he stacked on top of one another on the tiled floor of the ring. Hercule did some stretches to prepare himself.  
  
"What's this, ladies and gentlemen?" the announcer (whom I shall name Bob due to lack of wanting to think up a new name) queried. "It seems that Hercule is about to attempt an unprecedented feat and destroy twenty-five tiles, stacked on top of each other, with only his bare hands. How amazing!"  
  
Hercule released another of his annoying laughs before holding his hand above the tiles. He then brought his hand down on the tiles in a karate chop style, and hammered his way through twenty-four of them.  
  
"YAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Hercule bellowed in glory, while holding his injured hand behind his back. Bob continued to exclaim how great Hercule was and that he was amazingly strong and other such bullshit.  
  
Gohan, feeling bored and wanting to shut the ignoramus up, walked over to the cliff that was about ten feet behind were they were standing. Gohan lifted his pinky finger, and lightly flicked the mountain, before calmly walking back to stand beside his mentor.  
  
Hercule, Bob, and the cameraman, watched the cliff that the golden- haired child had flicked, not expecting anything to actually happen to it. They waited for about ten seconds before Hercule went into his annoying laugh.  
  
"Ha ha! Nice try, kid. But you're nowhere near as strong as I am. There's no way that you..."  
  
Whatever else Hercule was about to say was cut off as a large rumbling took over the area. Everyone looked at the cliff that Gohan had flicked a moment ago, to see cracks forming all over it, originating from where Gohan had flicked it. It didn't take long for the entire cliff to get covered in cracks, before it collapsed on itself and turned into a pile of debris.  
  
Hercule, Bob, and all the rest of the humans in the world, except for the Z Fighters and Lime, watched with mouths hanging open as the dust cleared to show the mountain completely reduced to rubble when it was only flicked by what appeared to be a boy no older than ten years old.  
  
"Go ahead and have some fun with him, Cell. But let's make this a little more interesting. Your target is that rock over there," Gohan challenged. He used his mental powers to make the aforementioned rock float up several feet so Cell would know which rock he was referring to. Cell smirked in acceptance of the challenge, while Hercule and Bob stood in shock at how this child was predicting the champ's downfall.  
  
"How could you possibly doubt the champ?" Bob asked. "Don't you realize that if Hercule doesn't succeed, then Cell will destroy the world? You know, blow it up? Kaboom? End of Earth's existence?"  
  
The human Z fighters broke out into laughs once again at the foolishness of these humans.  
  
"Whatever you say," Yamcha proclaimed. "Have at him, buddy. He's all yours."  
  
"You know what?" Hercule said. "Because I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you one free hit on me, where ever you want. But only because it'll be the only time you'll ever hit me during our fight."  
  
"Ooooh," Bob exclaimed. "In an amazing act of bravery and being the nice guy he is, Hercule is allowing Cell a free hit on him. What a good sport!"  
  
Cell just continued to stand in the middle of the ring, with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. Hercule and Bob just stood there, wondering why Cell was refusing what they viewed as such a great offer to be allowed a free hit on Hercule.  
  
"I guess he wants to earn everything for himself," Hercule announced. "That's a good thing for a fighter, but the wrong choice to make when you're fighting someone as great as I am."  
  
"I have never seen anyone so full of himself," Tien muttered. The others quickly agreed with the statement.  
  
"Well, if you won't make the first attack, then I will," Hercule shouted before charging at Hercule.  
  
Hercule unleashed tons of punches and kicks aimed all over Cell's reptile-like body, and Cell just stood there the whole time and let the attacks bounce off of him. It was easy to the Z Fighters to tell that this fight was boring, but Bob announced it differently to the world.  
  
"And it seems that Cell has been scared stiff in the presence of the Almighty Hercule and isn't moving a single muscle in his entire body. But who wouldn't be intimidated when having to face off against a man as strong and powerful as our hero, Hercule."  
  
The Z Warriors rolled their eyes at the stupidity of the humans. Though as much as this was entertaining, it needed to end soon so they could get the real fights underway.  
  
"I can't believe I'm about to say this," Krillin muttered, before shouting out loud. "Go Cell! Woo! Beat Hercule's ass and send it into next week!"  
  
Everyone around the world stared in shock as the short bald monk mocked Hercule openly in his presence. The Z Fighters, however, just stood along side the ring, with obvious amusement written on most of their faces.  
  
Cell, finally tiring of the pathetic human's attempts to injure him, decided to end this fight and get onto the real fight; Goku. Cell waited for Hercule's next assault, and when Hercule threw a punch at his face, Cell hit him with his arm and flung Hercule far out of the ring. Hercule landed almost a mile away and created a crater in the ground where he had impacted.  
  
"Hey Cell!" Gohan called. "You missed!"  
  
Gohan once again made the rock he had told Cell to aim at float. He then smirked and decided what he should do to take care of Cell's lack of ability to complete the task. The little pebble shot forth from where it was hovering, aiming straight at Cell. The rock was rapidly picking up speed as it approached the ring. Cell, who was oblivious to the incoming rock, turned to the Z Fighters to find out who was to be next.  
  
"Well then, who's going to start the real fight? Will it be Trunks? How about Vegeta? Perhaps Piccolo? Or Goku? It might even be..."  
  
Cell then realized his mistake as the little pebble had embedded itself inside his head. Cell swatted at his head, trying to get the offending rock out of his head, but couldn't reach that far into his head. He then felt the rock come shooting out of his head, but in a different direction than the one it came in. Cell scowled at the slight pain, but ignored it for now.  
  
"I'll take you on, Cell," Goku announced stepping into the ring. "I trust you have no problems with that Vegeta?"  
  
"Feh, of course not. I'll just be able to defeat Cell once you have failed miserably at doing so yourself." Goku just smiled at Vegeta before walking towards the center of the ring.  
  
Once there, Goku removed his weighted boots, wristbands, and undershirt so that he could get every possible advantage he could think of in the upcoming fight. Any disadvantage could be the difference between victory and defeat.  
  
"I'm sure you won't have any problems if we decide to just forego the warm-up."  
  
Goku did a couple warm-up stretches to get his body ready for the upcoming fight. Cell, on the other hand, just smirked and clenched his fists at his sides. Cell then let out an unearthly roar as he released his power and increased it to a more ferocious level.  
  
All the Z Warriors aside from Gohan gasped in shock at how high Cell's power was. They had never felt anything near this powerful before, even from Goku. Cell smirked as he finished powering up, and waited for Goku to do the same.  
  
Goku ignited the golden aura of a super saiyan, and started yelling loudly as his power also climbed up substantially until it was almost even with that of Cell's.  
  
Goku quickly launched at Cell with his right fist extended. Right as his fist was about to hit Cell, Goku pulled his fist back and sent a kick at Cell's legs, tripping him. Cell quickly put his hand on the floor and pushed himself back up onto his feet.  
  
Cell rapidly fired a ki blast at Goku, which was blocked. Cell used Goku's distraction to move in and bury his fist in Goku's abdomen. Cell then rammed his opposite elbow into the back of Cell's head. He followed that attack up with a kick to Goku's chest, which sent him sliding away.  
  
Goku sprang up and did several back flips before landing on his feet and launching himself back at Cell. Goku zankozened and appeared behind Cell. Goku launched a kick at Cell that hit him on the neck, which sent Cell skidding away. Goku then released several blasts of energy at Cell that pushed him closer and closer to the edge of the ring. Cell used his energy to stop himself from flying out of the ring. He then stood up and prepared his counterattack.  
  
"MULTIFORM!!!" Cell bellowed.  
  
Instantly, three more Cells appeared standing next to the fourth. The four Cells spread themselves out to the four corners of the ring before moving their hands in various positions to fire off energy blasts.  
  
"Special Beam Cannon!"  
  
"Kamehameha!"  
  
"Big Bang Attack!"  
  
"Tri-beam Ha!"  
  
The four attacks raced towards the center of the ring where Goku stood waiting for them. Goku moved towards the Big Bang attack, and then deflected it at the Kamehameha wave. Piccolo's signature attack was sent at the Tri-beam, stopping it in its tracks and causing a massive explosion that force the four Cells to merge into one again.  
  
Cell didn't wait for the dust to clear as he immediately went on the assault, regardless of all the smoke that was in the area. Cell started punching and kicking Goku all over his body. Goku, who was too distracted by the smoke, failed to see the attacks coming until the bombardment of attacks was already upon him. Goku felt himself being pushed back and tried to counter Cell's attacks, but couldn't raise a defense in time. Feeling the edge of the ring beneath his boots, Goku took to the sky and floated safely over the ring.  
  
"You almost fell out of the ring, Goku," Cell stated. "If you had, I would have been declared the winner of this little match. What's the matter, is this game too hard for you? Perhaps I should make it easier on you. You may wish to have your friends evacuate the area." It took Goku a couple moments to realize what Cell was talking about.  
  
"Everyone! Step away from the ring! Cell's going to blow it up!"  
  
No sooner had Goku said that, then the ring exploded in a massive blast of energy. The blast perfectly cut out the rectangular shape of the ground surrounding the ring, then exploded upwards ensuring that nothing remained of the ring other than a large crater in the size and shape of the ring.  
  
"This is much better, don't you think? I was tiring of those rules anyway. This should provide a much more entertaining fight," Cell remarked.  
  
"A fight to the death, huh?"  
  
"Would you have it any other way?"  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
Both Cell and Goku landed on the ground and assumed fighting stances. Both fighters immediately released a stream of energy at the other. The two blasts met head on in the center of where the two stood, and struggled to push the other towards the opponent. Cell and Goku kept feeding more and more energy into their respective blasts, trying to force the other to give in and collapse under the strength of the blast.  
  
Goku gave in first, but used his speed to get out of the way of the blast combined of both his and Cell's energies. The blast soared past Goku and safely into the confines of space.  
  
Both Cell and Goku charged at each other soon after, throwing flurries of punches and kicks at each other. They each landed heavy amounts of damage onto each other, with both ending up with several injuries and a couple broken bones.  
  
Goku grabbed Cell's arms and pulled Cell in towards him. He extended both of his legs, which got embedded in Cell's gut sending him flying away into and through several nearby cliffs. Goku took to the air while waiting for Cell to stand back up.  
  
"Ka.........Me........."  
  
Everyone who could sense energy was staring in shock at the amount of energy Goku was gathering in this Kamehameha wave of his.  
  
"You're bluffing, Goku. There's no way that you would risk firing that at me. If you missed, you would destroy the planet."  
  
"There's nothing to worry about guys," Krillin reassured. "Goku may be crazy, but he isn't _that_ crazy. He'd destroy everyone with that blast." Everyone seemed to come to the agreement that the attack was a decoy for something greater.  
  
"Ha.........Me........." Goku bellowed, with much ferocity in his voice, showing that he wasn't kidding about firing the blast.  
  
"There's no way," Cell exclaimed. "He wouldn't. There's no way that he would risk blowing up the Earth."  
  
"Ummm, guys? Why isn't Goku stopping his attack? There is no way that he'll be able to fire that blast and get it to hit Cell."  
  
"H..."  
  
Goku seemed to disappear from everyone's view for a fraction of a second before he reappeared below Cell, aiming right up at Cell.  
  
"HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The humongous blast of bluish white energy shot forth from Goku's hands and enveloped Cell in its brightness. Everyone had to cover his or her eyes from the brightness of the attack; even those people who were watching it on the television.  
  
When the dust cleared, only Cell's left leg and some of the lower part of his torso had survived the blast. Hercule, Bob and all the non- saiyan Z Fighters smiled in relief that the threat had finally come to an end.  
  
"What are you fools cheering for?" Gohan queried. "Did you already forget that Cell has some of Piccolo's cells and can regenerate the missing parts of his body?"  
  
All of the Z Warriors stopped their cheering when they realized the truth behind the statement. They immediately began yelling and shouting at Goku to finish off Cell before he could regenerate himself.  
  
It was no use, however, as by the time Goku understood what he was to do, Cell had already hopped to his leg and was in the process of regrowing new limbs. A new leg, chest, head, and arms sprouted out from the center of Cell's body, making him appear as though he hadn't ever been in the fight in the first place.  
  
"That was a nice trick you pulled off there, Goku," Cell complimented. "However, you wasted too much energy in that attack and forgot to save any for the remainder of the fight."  
  
"Not completely true Cell. I managed to knock out a good portion of your energy when I hit you with that Kamehameha blast of mine. And it took a decent chunk of your energy in order to regenerate your missing limbs; almost as much as it took out of me."  
  
"It won't matter. I still have yet to show you my true powers."  
  
Everyone gasped in shock at this startling revelation that Cell was still toying with Goku, even after how hard the fight had been for him.  
  
"Well Hercule, it seems that the mysterious fighter is going to be unable to defeat Cell, just as we thought. What are you going to do to take down that monster once and for all?" Bob queried.  
  
"Well, first I'm going to give him the good old one-two combo attack, then I'm going to..." Hercule stopped his bragging and started moaning loudly while clutching his stomach.  
  
"Hercule? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, my stomach. It hurts! I guess I won't be able to fight Cell again."  
  
"Oh no ladies and gentlemen! The champion has contracted a stomach virus and will be unable to fight and defeat Cell. Whatever are we to do?"  
  
Cell, meanwhile, smirked at Goku before putting on a serious face; one that only Gohan recognized, but not with enough time to tell Goku what it meant. Before Goku realized what was going on, Cell had used the mental powers he had gotten from Gohan to freeze Goku in place.  
  
Cell than casually waltzed up to Goku and started to beat the living daylights out of him. Cell was throwing all he could into the hits in any location on the saiya-jin's body, while Goku was doing all that he could to try and break free from the mental bondage.  
  
Cell started to slap Goku repeatedly across the face while kicking him in the gut. Goku started hacking up blood and spit, which landed on Cell almost as an act of defiance that he was still there. Cell scowled deeply and launched his fist into Goku's temple.  
  
Goku had finally gathered enough energy and broke himself free from the mental grasp; training how to escape Gohan's mental freeze had finally payed off for Goku. Unfortunately, Goku was too weak and exhausted to continue the fight.  
  
"I give up Cell! You win!" Goku called.  
  
Everyone gasped in shock. Goku admitting that it was over meant that there was no hope left for them. Even Cell was slightly taken aback by Goku's comment.  
  
"You can't just quit!" Cell exclaimed. "This is a fight to the death!"  
  
"You won't gain anything by killing me; so what difference does it make?"  
  
"Fine. But I hope you realize that this means that I get to destroy the Earth now."  
  
"Not quite, Cell. I may be done, but there are still others who can fight you."  
  
"And who, pray tell, would you be referring to? Trunks? Vegeta? Piccolo? None of them are strong enough to take me on. Just admit it; you lose."  
  
"No. There is still someone who can defeat you."  
  
"Well then, go on. Bring out this _powerful_ fighter."  
  
"Very well. There's no way that I can beat Cell, so I need to pick my replacement. That job goes to you, son."  
  
Most of the Z Warriors on the cliff gasped in shock at Goku's decision. Was he crazy? Sending his eleven-year-old son out onto such a dangerous battlefield.  
  
"What are you thinking Goku?" Mirai Trunks asked. "How could you send your own son into battle?"  
  
"I wouldn't have Gohan fight if I didn't know he would win. As it stands, I know that Gohan will defeat Cell; I've seen what he can do."  
  
Gohan smirked before removing his white cape. He jumped off of the cliff and flew over to where Cell was waiting, purple gi ruffling in the wind. As Gohan landed, he turned his turquoise eyes to gaze up at the evil entity known as Cell.  
  
"Goku promises me a good fight, and then sends me a child?!" Cell exclaimed.  
  
"You better not underestimate me Cell, or you're going to regret ever having to fight me."  
  
"Hey Krillin, can you pass me a senzu bean?" Goku asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Here you go," Krillin said, handing Goku a senzu bean.  
  
"Hey Cell! Catch!" Goku yelled, throwing the senzu bean to Cell, which he gladly caught and ate. All the fighters on the cliff were outraged that Goku would give Cell a senzu bean, almost ensuring his son's defeat.  
  
"Why did you do that? Are you trying to get your son killed or something?"  
  
"No. But it wouldn't be fair if Cell started off weaker than Cell. It wouldn't be an honest fight for Gohan."  
  
"THIS IS CELL WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE!!! WHO CARES ABOUT BEING FAIR!?!?" Goku merely smiled in response.  
  
"Alright, Cell. Lets get this started."  
  
Gohan clenched his fists at his side and released a mighty bellow to unleash his hidden power. His golden hair started flailing around like mad as it blew around in the vicious winds his aura was creating. Gohan's eyes seemed, if possible, to get a bit greener, and his hair a bit straighter.  
  
All of the Z Warriors and Cell stared on in shock as Gohan's power level easily blew past the level at which Goku had been fighting moments before. His power was humongous; there seemed to be no way for Cell to win this fight.  
  
"I've been waiting to show you some of my new moves, Cell," Gohan proclaimed. "However, it looks like those techniques won't be necessary to take you down."  
  
Gohan charged in full speed at Cell, leg ready to lash out. Cell tried to ruin Gohan's momentum by throwing a punch when Gohan was nearing him, but Gohan easily avoided the blow and kicked Cell in the face.  
  
Cell fell to the ground from the force of the blow to his face. When he pulled his hand away from his face, he found it covered in his purple blood. Cell was practically seeing red, his fists were clenched tightly and his blood was pumping through his veins and arteries faster than he ever thought possible. His muscles bulged slightly as Cell prepared to launch another assault.  
  
Gohan stopped any plans that Cell could have thought of having by burying his fist deep in Cell's stomach. Gohan continued to push into Cell's stomach, almost as though trying to break through it.  
  
Cell had wrapped his arms around his abdomen in discomfort with the pain that he was feeling from the heavy blow as soon as Gohan had removed his arem. Cell's cheeks puffed up for a moment, before deflating and puffing up again. If they didn't know any better, they'd say Cell looked like he was about to be sick. Cell's hands shot forth and in front of his mouth as he tried to keep whatever it was inside of him.  
  
Cell failed miserably, and spewed forth a vast amount of some green slimy substance. There, in the middle of the pile of gunk, lie the blond haired Android Eighteen. Everyone's eyes went wide as they saw the android lying unconscious on the ground.  
  
Cell immediately started stumbling to the android, trying to absorb her again. Everyone watched as Cell's appearance started to change. The white of his face and hands turned back into a dark green. He got the black fingerless gloves on his hands again. His body became bulkier and fatter.  
  
"What!? This can't be happening to me!" Cell exclaimed.  
  
"It can and it is."  
  
"But how? There's no way that you should've been able to defeat me, especially after I ate a senzu bean at the start of the battle. That just made me stronger since I have saiyan genes in my blood just as you do." Gohan just smirked.  
  
"Well, it was fun playing with you, but I've got more important things to do now."  
  
"NO! Stay away from me you monster!"  
  
"Oh? So now I'm the monster? Not a lot of fun when you're on the losing side, is it Cell?"  
  
Instead of an answer, Cell charged at Gohan and tried with all he was worth to defeat the demi-saiya-jin, but to no success. His second form held nowhere near the amount of speed that Gohan's body allowed him, and Cell's muscles were nowhere near as powerful as Gohan's.  
  
Deciding that there was only one way out, Cell started inflating himself like a balloon. Everyone stared in confusion at this bizarre tactic.  
  
"You have fifty-five seconds. In fifty-five seconds, my self-destruct sequence will activate and I'll take this planet down with me," Cell proclaimed.  
  
"Oh no!" Krillin exclaimed. "Cell's going to blow himself up! What are we going to do?"  
  
"We aren't going to do anything. I want you guys to take good care of Chichi and Gohan for me guys."  
  
"Wait...what are y..."  
  
Goku put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared; reappearing next to Cell. Goku walked over to Cell and placed his hand on Cell's enlarging abdomen, while putting two fingers to his forehead again.  
  
"You've done well, Gohan," Goku said. "I'm proud of you."  
  
With that said, Goku disappeared with Cell, saving the Earth from certain doom.  
  
Everyone just stood there, numb with shock at what had just transpired. All the Z Warriors bowed their heads in respect for their fallen comrade. Krillin went to fetch Android Eighteen from the pile of green slimy gunk and move her aside.  
  
Bob and Hercule stood there dumbfounded on how some child could've possibly defeated Cell when Hercule couldn't. Bob glanced at Hercule quickly, before heading out to interview the defeat of Cell.  
  
When Bob was within ten feet of Gohan, a fierce wind picked up from seemingly out of nowhere, blowing dust all over the place. All the Z Warriors were staring in shock; how could he possibly be back?  
  
All of a sudden, a narrow beam of energy shot forth from the cloud of swirling dust, and struck Mirai Trunks right through the heart, killing him instantly.  
  
"So then, who did I hit?" Cell asked.  
  
They were shocked to find that Cell was in his perfect form again. But even weirder, was that something about Cell's energy felt off. Somehow, his energy had changed since the fight, and it had skyrocketed to several times as strong as Gohan was when he had been fighting Cell.  
  
No, that wasn't quite it. Gohan could just sense that there was something different about Cell's energy, something that promised trouble.

* * *

What is it about Cell that feels so different to Gohan? How did Cell survive what should have been a self-destruct that killed him? And what of Goku?  
  
No, Gohan hasn't go SSJ2 during his fight with Cell. And yes, the fight is going to be different that it was in the seires, no matter how similar the fights seemed.  
  
I just checked and realized that it's been nearly a month since I last updated. I apologize for making all you fans wait so long for me to update so I gave you all some extra stuff. Normally, I would've stopped at the start of the Gohan vs. Cell fight, but I was feeling very generous. I've been chatting away randomly on a forum, which is amazing considering there are only about ten active members there; the rest just take up space. And if you didn't already, you can read my full list of "excuses" at the top of the chapter.  
  
I gladly announce, though, that as school ends this Thursday, it will be much easier for me to get updates, and quicker. I regret to inform people that my inspiration for typing both this and my other story seem to have dropped greatly to where I feel like I'm forcing myself to type a chapter, instead of wanting to do it of my own free will.  
  
I personally doubt it, but I'm wondering if anyone can figure out where I got the name Damien to use for Gohan's other duplicate came from.


	19. Round 2: Gohan vs Cell

A/N: And I thought it took a long time to update the previous time... Heh, I was pretty busy with work and trying to force myself to update my other story since I prefer alternating which story I update (as most of you have probably noticed). I'm back in school and busier than ever . Even less time to update, but at least work is pretty much done since the park is just about closed and my hours are now very limited.

**Supersaiyaman:** First off, thanks for all those reviews. Second, sorry for the wait, but I've been thinking up really odd plots for this story, my other story, and a third story I've been thinking about (you'd be surprised what I'm actually thinking about when I work)

**Trugeta:** I could have sworn I specified that nickname was for girls only... Actually, it isn't confusing keeping track of the languages; I'm even learning more Japanese which I'll likely use more of in my stories.

**Arain Rowan:** I trust you're talking about the rock challenge? I found that idea highly amusing so I threw it in there, but seriously, wouldn't you rather see Cell win than Hercule? I thought so

**Fire:** Not sure really, but he did that in the show and I never really gave a lot of thought to that; the regenerative cells where probably in all of his cells since he could regenerate from one cell after self-destructing in the show.

**Shadowed Rains:** Nah, you're vocabulary is fine. One of your favorite DBZ fics 0.0 you flatter me and shock me at the same time.

**Dirbatua:** Don't worry; I've got some unique plans for Gohan at that point.

**Golden Warrior12:** Sweet innocent little Gohan (well, not the one in my story) getting drunk? Sweet...

Well, this chapter is pretty much going to be one big fight scene, and as I have little confidence in my fight scenes, I hope it sounds better to you than it does to me. You'll finally get to start seeing the effects of my dragon obsession coming in, but not greatly.

I'm also trying to think up some ideas for the "in-between years" so I don't skip right to the high school years; any ideas would be greatly appreciated.

[More notes:]

What do you mean more notes? There aren't any left

[This paper informs me otherwise]

...That isn't for this...

Disclaimer: Well, I've been trying for two months but I still don't own DBZ; drats

I apologize in advance if I have anything in either of my fics that some other author used because, after reading every single DBZ fic on here at least twice, I kind of forget what was my idea and what was someone else's.

* * *

_I didn't lose my mind, I sold it on ebay_

Chapter 18

All of the Senshi stood bewildered as they attempted to uncover the mystery of Cell's power and survival of the explosion- and in his perfect form also.

"Well, he does have saiyan blood running through him and you know how they always get stronger after serious injury near death," Krillin pointed out. "Not to mention that it's happened twice; once when Goku gave Cell that senzu and just now."

"That's only partially true Krillin," Gohan proclaimed. At all of their confused expressions, he sighed then explained. "In case you bakas forgot, we specifically wished for the senzu beans to only heal those with pure intentions. That's the main reason Cell was so easy for me to defeat earlier."

The group blinked collectively as they recalled that specific wish to the Namekian eternal dragon, Porunga, about five years ago. Gohan just rolled his eyes at them.

"I can see you're all wondering where I got my nice new powers from, eh?" Cell queried, to which his only reply was a look from Gohan saying 'no shit, Sherlock'. "Very well then, it all starts with my creator, Dr. Gero. He was a brilliant man and was aware of the possibility of my self-destruct sequence being activated prematurely. So, as a safety precaution, he made it possible for me to cancel it, which turned out quite useful if I do say so myself."

"I wouldn't," Yamcha muttered. "That still doesn't add up, there should've been no possible way for you to recover your energy like that and get back to your perfect form."

"Patience, my friend, patience," Cell patronized. "As you are well aware, Goku made that journey with me to that location..."

"Chikuso," Gohan cursed as he realized what had happened. Everyone else stared at him, believing that Goku was dead and that Cell had been on some planet with healers, whom he forced to heal him. Well, Vegeta was surging with rage at the death of Mirai Trunks and trying to contain his rage while Piccolo just stared impassively out, making it impossible to know what he was thinking.

"Goku, being the idiot that he is," Cell continued, completely ignoring anything else that was happening. "Just stared around in confusion after I cancelled my self-destruct. So, I wrapped my tail around him and absorbed him. It's rather unfortunate that Goku hadn't recovered his energy through one of those beans, but I found that I got most of his energy anyway. Turns out I didn't specifically need the androids to become perfect after all."

All of the Z-Senshi stared at Gohan, expecting his temper to explode like they had seen it do several times before due to the events that had happened to his father. Shockingly, Gohan just stood there as though he hadn't heard a word Cell had just said.

"Good," Gohan finally exclaimed, smirking. "I haven't had a good fight in a long time; hopefully this time you'll be more of a challenge."

Vegeta, finally reaching his limit (surprised it took so long...) exploded with his raw super saiyan power and charged at Cell, preparing to get some payback for the death of his mirai son.

Cell stood there as passively as he had when fighting Hercule just taking the hits but not feeling anything as Vegeta poured all of his strength into the attacks. Quickly tiring of Vegeta's meaningless efforts, Cell swatted Vegeta into one of the nearby mountains that was still standing; or had been anyway.

Vegeta was about to get up and try again, but found himself unable to move.

"Don't make yourself look anymore weak than you already are, Vegeta; you're just wasting energy." Vegeta looked like he was about to challenge Gohan's word, but realized that he still couldn't move and just settled for glaring at him instead. "I believe we've got a fight to finish, Cell."

Without waiting for a response, Gohan charged at Cell. He had already realized that his mental powers would be fairly useless since Cell had acquired some of his cells and his father's power to help break it, and it would be even more useless if Cell tried using it against him.

Gohan threw a punch at Cell's gut, which was easily avoided and returned with an elbow to Gohan's back, sending him crashing into the ground. Gohan quickly rolled out of the way of the kick that cracked the ground where he had just been lying.

Gohan sprung back to his feet, and was about to fire a quick ki blast at Cell, when Gohan found that he already had one of Cell's fists embedded in his solar plexus. Gohan spat up some blood, then got kicked in the side sending him sailing right towards the crewmen and Hercule, who were all cowering behind rocks.

A quick release of ki behind him slowed then halted Gohan in mid-air as he took a moment to right himself. Unfortunately, that moment was too long and found that Cell was back on him again, barraging him with punches and kicks too fast for Gohan to follow.

This time, Gohan was sent back towards where he had started the fight with Cell. It took him a little longer to get back up than last time, which quickly aroused the worry of the others that he might have bitten more than he could chew. Nonetheless, Gohan got back up to see Cell standing about ten feet away silently mocking him.

"Is this all that Goku's prized fighter has? It's such a shame, really. I was desperately hoping to test out my full strength."

"Quit gloating you overgrown grasshopper," Gohan barked. "You haven't won this fight yet."

Gohan locked his fists at his side as he unleashed more of his tremendous power. Shockwaves that were felt all over the planet emitted from his mighty aura as well as gusts of wind more powerful than any tornado ever seen on the planet.

Gohan's muscles bulged some more and his turquoise eyes got several shades darker and more menacing. His already golden locks seemed to somehow get even more golden than they had been and lengthened another several inches upwards in spikes. Blue streaks of lightning were fluttering all over Gohan's aura, reaching out and destroying anything within thirteen feet of him.

All of the Z Fighters were gob smacked at the amazing amounts of power that Gohan was giving off right now.

"I... I... I can't believe it! He's found another level of super saiyan!" Krillin exclaimed in joy, while Vegeta grumbled in the background.

Unfortunately, they could feel that Cell was still the stronger of the two warriors and would eventually win the fight anyway. Solving the problem quickly, Gohan reached down and removed his weighted boots, wristbands, and tail band, before pulling the top of his gi aside to remove his weighted undershirt. The 150-tons worth of weights were effortlessly thrown miles into the distance. Without the hindrance of the extra weight, both Gohan's and Cell's power levels where pretty much even. Gohan knew that with this amount of power and speed, it would be hard to get off a truly powerful energy blast without a long wait, so he and Cell would have to stick to the basic energy blasts unless allowed time.

Gohan smirked in challenge at Cell, before settling himself into his fighter's stance that he had perfected over the years. Cell returned the smirk and then the two titans clashed, vanishing from everyone's view but each other's.

The fight became all but a blur as Gohan and Cell threw punches and kicks all over in hopes of landing some, but due to their unnatural speed, they seemed to be unable to land any hits.

Gohan slowly began to get an advantage in speed as he got more and more warmed up as he had never truly challenged anyone in the second form of super saiyan. Gohan finally started reigning serious blows upon Cell from various angles. He stuck to as many weak points as he could find whenever they were available to him.

Gohan thrust his elbow into Cell's stomach before flinging his fist up and smacking Cell in the face. While Cell was recoiling from the blast, Gohan sent a powerful kick at Cell's chest, which sent Cell flying into the distance before crashing into the rocky earth. Using Cell's downed time to his advantage, Gohan charged energy as fast as he could.

"MASENKO... HA!!!!"

Gohan waited until the last possible moment, squeezing the last amount of possible energy before letting fly with the yellow beam of energy straight at the grasshopper-like android. The sheer speed meant for the blast gave Cell very little time to get out of the way, but just enough to avoid the brunt of the attack. Instead, only his left arm got blown off, as well as the top of his crown.

Gohan charged full speed hoping to get Cell while Cell was concentrating on regeneration. To his utmost surprise, Cell waited to regenerate and sent a powerful kick at Gohan, which sent him flying. Thinking quickly, Gohan quickly bent over and put his arms between his feet then sent a quick blast flying at Cell, who had managed to regenerate.

Cell prepared to smack the blast away, since it was obviously weak due to how quickly the blast had been released. That's why he was surprised when, not only did he not deflect the blast, it destroyed his entire arm and most of his upper body with it. Cell, who was getting a lot of practice, quickly regenerated any missing limbs.

"How is that possible?" Cell queried. "There's no way you could have gathered that much energy into a basic blast in that amount of time."

"Normally, that's true, Cell," Gohan answered. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not going to tell you my secrets or it would ruin my fun; and our fight." Cell growled in frustration before charging back at Gohan. Gohan smirked at Cell before turning around and shooting a blast behind him.

"Nice try, but I can guarantee you that the afterimage technique won't work on me, but feel free to try as much as you like."

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON FIRE!!!"

The spiraling beams of orange around purple energy, stolen straight from Piccolo, headed towards Gohan at the speed of light. Unfortunately for Cell, that kind of speed was nothing and Gohan easily moved out of the way of the beam

"Well that was a waste of energy."

Cell growled more then charged at Gohan again with his fists poised to strike. Gohan just smirked as Cell's frustration was clouding his judgment obviously for doing two stupid things in a row, just as he had planned. Gohan just sent a quick, invisible wave of ki at Cell, blowing him away.

"I guess I'll let you be witness to one of my new attacks. You should feel lucky that I want to use it against you; or maybe I just like it too much."

Gohan made fists out of both his hands and held them as though he were holding a baseball bat. Dark green energy began sparking in between his fists and Gohan seemed to tighten his grip on the energy.

"RYU SOUL KEND!!!"

The dark green ki shot forth from his fists and formed a blade of solid energy with an unmistakably sharp edge. Cell just raised an eyebrow- or would have if he had any- at why it would have such a name for only controlling the form of ki into a blade.

Gohan smirked and then took off like a dart at Cell, energy sword held defensively but ready for a quick assault. Cell just struck a defensive pose but was gathering energy to stop the sword from striking him, just in case it had some odd powers.

When Gohan was within striking distance, he held the sword above his head and slashed down at Cell, who held his own energy blast in front of him to counter the blast.

Everyone's face- except Gohan's- became full of shock when, not only did Gohan's Ryu Soul Kend not explode when it hit Cell's blast, it went straight through Cell's energy and arm, leaving no signs of contact. Everyone was puzzled for a moment until the energy blade made contact with Cell's chest.

A burning sensation, unlike any Cell had ever felt, erupted from inside of him, seeming to scorch his insides until he burned apart from the inside. Cell tried clutching at his chest in order to lessen the pain, but found that the burning seemed to be coming from within him and thus making it impossible to lessen the pain in any way.

"What... have... you... done... to... me?" Cell gasped out between screams of pain. Gohan smirked while holding his Ryu Soul Kend in front of him, blade pointing directly at Cell.

"You'd think that a quote-unquote "evil genius" would be able to make such a basic deduction based on the name. But since your intelligence seems to be obviously inferior, I guess I'll explain it to you." Cell was about to growl again, but yet another surge of pain hit him, forcing him to muffle a yell.

"The easiest of the words for you to understand is obviously soul, as I didn't complicate it any. My attack completely ignores attacking you physically and instead attacks you with spirit energy that goes through any physical obstacles and straight for supernatural things, like souls. Real nice trick, if I do say so myself."

Cell, in a complete fit of rage, launched off the ground and at Gohan, hoping to pummel him for the technique. Cell didn't get very far, however, before he was hit again by a slash from the spirit energy.

"Don't bother trying to resist it Cell, you can't do a thing about it until the pain subsides. And I haven't used this technique anywhere in the open, so you couldn't have gotten the knowledge to use it anywhere. I'll just give you the other present now."

It was about this time that Cell took a good look at the Ryu Soul Kend, in an attempt to see if anything seemed off about it; well, weirder than usual, at least. As he inspected it, Cell noticed that the forest green energy appeared to be glowing fiercely. Gohan grinned once Cell had found the oddity in the attack.

"HAAAAAAAA!!!"

Following the scream, a vast amount of energy erupted from the blade and consumed Cell in a massive blast. The blast passed completely through Cell, before it flew off into the distance.

Cell regenerated himself, but was panting heavily from the energy it cost him to repair his body so many times and from finally being released of the main pain from the Ryu Soul Kend.

Cell barely had time to feel a swell of ki heading towards him or hear the '_whoosh_' as it traveled through the air, before he was once again consumed by the energy released from the blade of Gohan's attack.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I could control the energy?" Gohan asked innocently. "I guess I did. Oh well, I always liked a good surprise more."

Cell growled and turned around again to see the energy floating before him. This time, however, he was able to notice that the energy wasn't just floating around in a random form; it had taken on the shape of a dragon that looked remarkably like Shenron.

The dragon opened its mouth in a silent roar before charging Cell again. Cell, who was prepared for the dragon this time, threw an energy blast at the dragon, which caused it to explode on contact.

"There, your stupid technique is destroyed. Now then, moving on to more important matters..."

Cell, who had seemed invincible earlier, seemed to somehow draw out even more energy from inside his body. The aura of a super saiyan crackled around him as he bathed in his newfound powers. He looked up just in time to notice Gohan throw a minute ball of energy away from the fight. Cell briefly pondered it, and tracked it with his senses just to make sure nothing fishy was going on. When he declared it safe, Cell charged Gohan with renewed vigor and speed.

Cell, who now had a huge energy advantage over Gohan, began to pummel Gohan with punches and kicks, just like he had wanted to only moments earlier. Gohan tried with all his might and speed to avoid the onslaught of attacks, but couldn't keep up with the increased tempo due to the large amount of energy he had used in his last attacks.

Cell slammed his fist into Gohan, which sent Gohan soaring into and through one of the few mountains that had miraculously survived the power struggle between the two. Cell quickly zankozened to the other side of the mountain and kicked Gohan through it again, before repeating the process several times.

Gohan continued to get knocked around in such a manner until the mountain was reduced to rubble and the dust prevented Cell from getting an accurate reading on his position. Gohan crashed into the ground and lied there, trying to think of a counterattack he could use.

All thoughts of attack were reduced to nothing when Cell landed, knee first, on Gohan's right arm. Gohan heard a loud _'CRACK'_ as his arm broke from the force exerted upon it and screamed out in pain. Cell, meanwhile, just stood above him laughing.

"Ha ha! See how it feels to be the one in pain?" Cell mocked. "Do you like it? Perhaps you'd like some more pain. Or even more ridiculous yet, you still might have some belief that there's still a chance to defeat me."

"There's always a way to defeat idiotic morons such as yourself, Cell. You aren't any different from the rest of them."

"Well, as much as I'd like to see you try, I think I'm going to finish this now and kill you here and now. Then, I'll go kill the rest of your pathetic little friends until no one is left on this planet to defeat me. After that, I'll move on until I become the most powerful being in the universe!"

With his plot outlined, which all evil villains have to give (seriously, it's in the 'How to be a Good Villain' handbook they all have, I've got a copy of it), Cell gathered energy for a massive blast which would reduce Gohan's body to billions of pieces.

The Z Fighters on the cliff, realizing what was about to happen immediately all- bar Vegeta- jumped into action in an attempt to rescue Gohan from doom. Cell snorted at their weak attempts and easily blew them into the ground hard with a wave of his energy.

With any other distractions finally out of the way, Cell refocused his attention back on Gohan and, in classical villain fashion, asked the most commonly asked question before the end of a fight.

"Any last words before your demise?" Cell queried.

"Three actually," Gohan replied with a smirk. Cell frowned in confusion before replying.

"Well? What are they? I want to finish you off today, you know."

"Look. Behind. You."

Cell blinked a couple times then turned around, and wondered what Gohan was talking about. He then felt a slight tingling and saw a minute blast of energy flying through the air, heading straight for him.

"That's it?" Cell laughed. "Your last hope is in a pathetic ball of energy with a power level less than an average human?" Gohan merely smirked before replying.

"Not everything is as it appears to be."

Cell spent little time contemplating this before refocusing his attention on the ball of energy. Cell raised his hand and prepared to smack the ball away, similar to how a girl would slap a guy after saying something very stupid or offensive. Cell smirked as he brought his hand down; elated to be destroying Gohan's final attempt at survival and proving that he was the strongest being on the planet.

As soon as Cell's hand came into contact with the ball of energy, some strange phenomenon occurred.

The ball of energy, which had just been minute, grew until it had a radius of over four miles long. That same ball, which had a split second ago not even had enough energy to destroy an average human, expanded exponentially in energy until it overwhelmed the amount of energy that any being alive had ever sensed before.

Cell attempted to release the blast meant to destroy Gohan at this new attack, but by the time he had prepared to fire it, Gohan's blast had already engulfed him and was exploding on itself. Cell screamed and tried to get out of the blast, but found that the blast was holding him in place while seemingly bouncing off midair and back at him.

Cell let off a feral scream as the blast consumed him over and over until the light from the blast died down. The dust cleared, and there was nothing to be seen in the space where the most feared tyrant on Earth had been floating moments before.

On the ground, Gohan slumped into unconsciousness; exhausted from overusing his energy.

* * *

Hmm, that seemed like an odd yet interesting place to end the chapter, don't you think?

For those of you curious people who are bound to bother me over it, ryu is Japanese for dragon and kend is Japanese for sword. I didn't feel like putting the Japanese word for soul (tamashi) in, for some unknown reason.

Well, glad to have that done and out of the way for now. All I've got left to think of is something to happen between now and the time of the high school saga (not counting when Gohan's Voyage gets thrown into the mix). I've got a couple random ideas floating in my head, but nothing that's coherent or would help so any and all suggestions would be very helpful. The best way to get me the info is most likely in a chat, so check my buddy profile for my different screen names if you've got a really good idea; or just want to help by having me bounce ideas off you occasionally.

OOH! OOH! Completely irrelevant, but I can finally start driving without my parents, w00t! THE FREEDOM!!!!!!!!!!

Next chapter (or the one after that) I'm going to put a list of the new techniques Gohan learned during his dimensional voyage and explain them for those that haven't seen the show where they originate. The good news is that I still enjoy typing this story and still have some of my unique ideas to use for it.


End file.
